


[猎人x灰烬]碎壳幻梦（dream over a broken shell）

by Xanadium



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 94,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanadium/pseuds/Xanadium
Summary: 失去了配偶的古神猎人、他的孩子和身为他曾经的爱人的平行宇宙同位体的灰烬的故事。
Relationships: Ashen One (Dark Souls)/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

当灰烬在飞灰的环拥中站起时，他感到了异样。

陈旧与清冷的气息铺面而来，却少了一点薪火的味道。即使灰烬人的眼睛还沉浸在磔罚森林的明亮而没反应过来，这个阴暗的陌生空间也很明显地不是他想去的传火祭祀场。高处的采光花窗装裱着一轮巨大的苍蓝明月的一小部分，由此进入的清辉描出了这个空间的大概轮廓：这是一幢由木结构和砖墙砌起的大宅。月光勾勒出了灰烬面前的壁炉里伫立的螺旋剑，但这篝火就像是被冰冷的月光浇透了一般，不论他怎么努力都无法点燃，只好闷闷地作罢。摸一摸身上那个本应该装有返回骨片的空口袋，看一眼即将见底的两个原素瓶，再掂量掂量体内装载的、净空了森林的活物而收集来的不少灵魂，灰烬人相当心虚地给自己打气：只要坚持到下一个篝火就没事了，再努力一下。

灰烬人终于适应了这里的亮度，便开始好好地打量这间大屋。这里比火祭场狭小且封闭许多，和洛斯里克城墙的建筑相比更亲和，但又比不死聚落的民宅要雅致太多。看到自己身后的祭坛，灰烬还想着这儿也许是个小礼拜堂之类的场所，却又立刻看见了祭坛后赫然陈列的一张宽大整洁的床铺挨着一个婴儿摇床。但说这里是育婴室吧，屋里却再没有更多属于小孩子的物品。看到墙角垒着整洁的书籍和卷轴的小山和看上去很舒适的坐垫，灰烬猜测这里也许主要是阅读室，但远处的桌上和木箱顶的各种奇形怪状的金属工具和盔甲又显得格格不入。墙上隐约显现出的悬挂过物品的痕迹酷似灰烬认知上的武器，使得这个大屋的用途更加扑朔迷离。

在灰烬人把头盔上的覆面护甲推起以获得更好的视野观察环境时，门外传来了像是有人在朝这儿奔跑的响动。在他反应过来之前，脚步声便已化为一个纤细的灰色人影撞开大门，在老旧门板吱呀呻吟着撞击墙面时将爽朗的轻笑、新鲜的月光与气流带进这个大宅。

来者立刻注意到了灰烬人。笑声和脚步声戛然而止，那个灰色的瘦影像是猛然挨了一槌的钉子一般定住在了灰烬的不远处。另一组脚步声接踵而至，一个黑色的、稍显高大一些的人影伴随着愠怒的训诫冲了进来：

“芙洛伦？我和你说了多少遍了，不许——”

训诫尚未完成便终止了，声音的主人则定在了前一个进来的身影的不远处。借着朦胧的月光，灰烬人看见来者貌似是两名人类男性。两人的着装风格让灰烬人想起火祭场里出现的那个叫李奥纳多的男人，只是他们的长衣的款式略微不一样。两人的容貌有许多相似之处，但看上去不像洛斯里克以及近边诸国的任何人种。先进来的是个约摸十五六岁的青年，苍白头发苍白皮肤，连瞳色都是苍白的，而且精神抖擞，就算有深灰色的船形帽和风衣上下压制他也像是要散发出耀眼白光一般。后进来的穿着有披肩的黑风衣的男人看上去年长一些，惨白的脸颊显得极度瘦削而憔悴，还被款型略沧桑的黑船形帽压得更加阴沉，像是在哪个不见光的孤寂墓园中服丧了多年。

他们看起来并没有敌意，也没有携带武器。此时两个人都只是盯着疑惑的灰烬人，眼里的震惊都快要溢出来了。年轻人的神情看上去更接近于惊喜和难以置信——或许还带有一丝惶恐。年长者的惊讶却转瞬即逝，显现出了理解了真相的理智，但又立刻被突然涌现的某种彻骨的悲痛与温柔冲散。泪光模糊了他的绿瞳，他无血的嘴唇开始颤抖，却没能发出任何声音。

年轻人先出了声。

“ma——”

“他不是。他很像，但不是。”

年长的黑衣男人打断了年轻人。他突然戴上了一副冷酷与严厉的面具，之前的痛苦和眷恋仿佛是幻视。“但是爸爸——”灰色的青年相当不服气地想要插嘴，却被年长者揪着肩膀拉到一边，用某种怪异的、不似人言的语言低声吼了一通。仍然不服气的年轻人用相同的诡异语言低吼着和他父亲对峙，留下灰烬一个人在困惑中凌乱。

在灰烬终于下定决心开口询问状况时，灰色的年轻人终于被他父亲说服了。他像是认识到了什么糟糕的事实，整个人蔫巴了下来，闷闷不乐地变暗了几个度。黑衣的男人旋即向灰烬走来。灰烬人的容貌似乎突然触到了他的某处逆鳞，他的绿瞳逐渐喷涌出无名的怒火，行进的步伐变得比冷冽谷的征战骑士们更加凌厉而凶险，连灰烬都战栗地后退了半步。

窗外的蓝月十分相应地变得猩红。这凶险血月的主人厉声呵斥：

“快回去。这儿不是你该来的地方。该去哪儿就去哪，再也不要回来。”

这句话倒是把灰烬从颤栗的深井中捞出，扔回了懵逼的海洋。

十分抱歉，但是我不知道怎么回去……

（好像连怎么来的也不太清楚……）

黑色的男人愣住了，那与他相应的月亮也像是吓着了似的变为了浅蓝色。

后方灰色的年轻人似乎来了点精神，小心翼翼地恳求道：“爸爸，我们能不能让他留下来？不用留久，就一小会儿，一小会儿就好。求你了。”“不行。”回答十分决绝。“为什么？”“他不属于我们，也不属于这里。他不能留下。”“但是爸爸——”“够了！说了不行就是不行，你没听见吗？！”黑衣男人的怒气突然爆发出来，把灰色的雏儿吓得一颤。男人立刻意识到自己失态了。他困扰地捏起了自己的睛明穴，用十分疲惫的、缓和了许多的声音重新说道：“……真对不起，我不该对你生气……我们……不能留下他。我很抱歉。”他安抚性地轻拍年轻人的后背，叹着气道：“去花园吧。听话。”吓坏了的灰色大男孩点点头，然后战战兢兢地逃出了房子——当然，他没忘记在关上门之前回头多留恋一会儿灰烬人的脸庞。

……他……会没事吗？

（为什么要那样训他？）

黑色的男人对灰烬人的疑问皱了皱眉头。他烦躁地用非人之语低声咕哝了几句（灰烬人十分确信这几句有大部分是粗话），但当他与灰烬人的灰眸子对视时，一种异样的爱意——或者说怀念？——立刻取下了他冷酷与愤怒的面具，然后很快又开始渗出苦涩。

“你……”黑衣男人一开口，哽咽便开始干扰他的话语，于是他别过了脸，“……原本打算去哪儿？传火祭祀场？法兰要塞？亚诺尔隆德？”他转身环抱双臂以强行压下声线与身体的颤抖，与他孤独的水牢中上涨的悲痛搏斗着。

……传火祭祀场，阁下。我需要前往传火祭祀场。

（阁下，您还好——）

灰烬人立即感觉脚下踩空，身体被冰冷的虚空裹挟。他在惶惑不解中下坠，视线则被一轮蓝月充满。

在那蓝月熄灭前，他听见了黑衣男人逐渐模糊崩溃的啜泣：

“……我的灰烬，我的爱人，我的太阳，我的灵魂，我不败的侍卫，我挚爱的伴侣……”

在他想分辨出更多内容时，他已经站在了传火祭祀场中央的篝火前。

* * *

（2）

在灰烬人第七次出现在猎人梦境的大宅里时，黑色的男主人再一次爆发了。

“你个[古神脏话]的[古神脏话]怎么又来了？？啊？？？我不[古神脏话]跟你说了别[古神脏话]回来了吗？啊？？啊？？？”

他抓着灰烬人胸甲的领口疯狂地用力摇晃着。虽然儿子在身边不断地劝着“爸你冷静点”“爸你别这样”，但这个崩溃的老父亲现在只想臭骂一顿这个长着最令他心痛的脸却还要反复出现在这个最令他心碎的房间里来回揭那最令他痛心的旧伤的渣渣。

“得得得得对不起呜呜呜呜我着着着真的什呣呣呣么都不知道啊啊啊%&#@*”这个真的什么都不知道的小灰人在大力摇晃下几乎要掉出灰渣子来。对他而言自己只不过是普通地摸了篝火，普通地想传送到破碎的诸王之地里的另一个普通的篝火，却每一次都会回到这个带着月亮的气味的古旧大宅里。

在儿子开始惊叫着扯他手臂时，黑衣男人才意识到灰烬已经快被摇得翻白眼了。“啊，对不起！”他赶忙放开手，那灰烬骑士便踉跄几步靠上墙边，扶着墙努力把自己的脑袋从乱舞的星星里捞出来。

这只是一个短暂的、无害的眩晕状态。男人十分清楚这一点，但却仍然怔住了。

(……灰……烬？……)

倚靠在墙边的灰白人影又一次与记忆中的那个人重合了。昔日令人安心的健壮的身躯随着日渐圆润的孕肚而瘦缩下去，原本吝啬地保护着的微小余火被不停地消耗，基本的活动变得越发困难，最后到了会不时地跪跌在墙边动弹不得的地步。就算他一次又一次地救助，也还是会一次又一次地倒下。明明是在担负着不该属于自己的责任，明明是在被神之幼胎的成长榨干的边缘痛苦挣扎，却总是保持着那种恬淡的笑容，偶尔调侃几句他的大惊小怪。

(……他又……)

“爸爸？爸爸？”“阁下？您还好吗？”男人终于在儿子和灰烬的问询中回到了现实。如果他借用一下他们此时的视野，就会看到一个比平时更加凄惨的、即将被爱怜和自责扼死的自己——不过他目前没心情那么做，也感觉不到自己的表情。他摆摆手，立刻移开了目光。他真的不能正视这个灰烬人了：一样的灰眸子倾吐着一样温暖的关怀，完全一致的表情幅度和小动作逸散着超越个体和时空的友善。这个灰烬不论做什么都他眼前都会浮现出那个陈旧的灰白色影子。他们实在是太相似了。

该说不愧是在无数平行宇宙中仅有的两个“同一人”吗？

即便如此他也不该在这里。男主人甚至不知道这家伙是怎么到达这里的，而这种久违的无知感令他相当不快。但是沉溺于过去的幻影无法自拔的自己更加令人恼火，他必须尽快走出来。

“来吧，我送你回去。这次是哪儿？”“还是传火祭祀场，阁下。一直劳驾您真是万分惭愧。”

幸好我的小灰人不像他这么过度礼貌，不然我变生前就得被膈应死。黑色的男主人微皱眉头腹诽着，开始一如既往地调频梦境、校准坐标。芙洛伦还是一副恋恋不舍的样子，但再没说什么挽留的话。虽然有点对不住他，但还是必须把这个灰烬人——

……留在原地？

已经走过六遍的流程突然出了岔子。一灰两神在尴尬的死寂中面面相觑。

男人干咳了一声：“抱歉，刚才走神了。我再试一次。”

这不是什么难事。打起精神来，这事儿你都做过那么多次了。黑衣人形的神集中精神，透过层层梦境与无数带着薪火与余灰的气味的世界再次发起链接。过程中，他忍不住又看了一眼那个灰烬人，用视线描摹那檀木黑的头发、月傍湖般的灰瞳和跳着小火星的盔甲。

只是多看一眼——就看一眼。这一次会是最后一次见面吗？这一次是真的，从这一刻起直到宇宙的终结，都再也见不到了吗？如果——只是如果、假设、假想、完全不可能实际执行的无端想象——如果能——

然后传送就又失败了。一种莫名的恐惧在神灵的心中突然上涌。

(不能让他留在这儿。)

那个灰白的人影开始蒙蔽他所有的眼睛。

(哪儿都好，谁都成，不能是他，不能在这儿，不然我又会……)

于是，又一次的，他释放了自己的愤怒，期望能一如既往地荡尽他所有莫须有的情感。那愤怒之潮并不是针对任何人的，而是对他自己的。将这个灰烬人带入猎人梦境的，正是懦弱的、无意义地留恋着灰白色的倒影的自己。这样的自己令他很愤怒。这令身为月之伟大者、所有梦境的主人的他很愤怒。

赌气一般的，月光领主开始疯狂地尝试把灰烬人传送到任何地方：法兰的森林、罪都的高台、大书库的穹顶、被环山封印的城池……

(不要再看他，不要再想他，他不是他，他不是他……他已经不在了，不在了，他已经……)

所有的传送全部都失败了。灰烬人还是站在原地，仍不理解发生了什么，但感到十分不安。

（该死的，你不是神吗？你怎么连这么简单的事情都做不到？！）

愤怒神灵用半人半非人的声音低声咆哮着咒骂自己。他想立刻切除那些不断干扰自己的灰白色人影的记忆，杀死那个贪恋这些记忆的无能的自己，但是在那飘忽于眼前的人影的面前他又总是会失去一切力量，像个嚎啕大哭的人类幼崽死抓着别人的玩偶无法放手，就因为那玩偶长得像自己遗失的最爱。

“爸爸……”芙洛伦轻轻扯了扯他的披肩的一角。他转过头去，映入眼帘的是一只颤抖的雏儿——他刚被无端肆虐的月光卷下冰冷的湍流，此时才抓住一根脆弱的稻草。“别生气了……”幼小的月光尽力保持镇静，用他们的语言嗫嚅着，“一定会有办法的。还有……

……我也很想念妈妈……”

神的怒涛立刻平息。他又一次伤害了自己仅剩的最爱的人。懊悔不已的月神放出意识的触须，用歉意的爱拥抱那个颤栗的小意识，同时用肉身的臂膀圈住灰色幼神窄瘦的肩膀，希望能换取孩子的原谅。男孩渐渐平静下来，抿着嘴对他轻轻地点了点头，然后低下了头以使他佩戴的亚楠猎人帽遮住眼睛，这样外乡的骑士便不会看见他眼中的泪光。

黑衣男人停滞了片刻，才转向灰烬人。灰烬人完全不知道发生了什么，也不明白他为什么会突然生气，更听不懂父子间的交谈。不过看见他恢复镇定，这个灰烬人似乎也变得安心了一点。

主人又思考了片刻，才终于开了口：

“很抱歉，因为一些个人原因，我现在暂时无法把你送回去。我一恢复就能把你立刻送回去，但现在你可能得在这儿多呆一会儿了。”

深灰衣服的年轻人一下精神了起来。灰烬并没有显得过于惊讶，大概是已经猜到了情况，但这不妨碍他为暂时无法回到祭祀场而难过。

“这样啊……好吧，真抱歉给你们添麻烦了。”

（他也有乱道歉的习惯呢……而且蔫巴下去的样子也好可爱……）

“不麻烦不麻烦，”芙洛伦已经光速恢复成了蹦蹦跳跳的快乐小神仙，“咱们这儿挺好的，有一个大花园——呃不对，两个？不管啦！爸爸，这好像是我们第一次有客人欸！——呃不对，之前的那些家伙算不算？不管啦！我们会把篝火重新点上吗？需要我做一点妈妈以前喜欢的那种金色的饮料吗？我能——”“行了行了，”焦头烂额的老父亲赶紧在这只灰色小水母蹦出猎人梦境之前把他摁下来，“我叫你修好花田的，你修完了没？叫客人看见了怎么办？”小年轻一拍脑门惊叫一声，赶忙做了个不知从哪儿学来的人类不正经“失陪”手势，然后火急火燎地冲出了大宅。

灰烬似乎没见过那么大个男人像个小孩子似的遍地蹦跶的奇妙场面，一脸涨了灵视的样子傻在那儿。看见他那憨厚得可爱的神情，男主人觉得莫名好笑。他示意灰烬人和自己一起往门口走去，一边介绍道：

“芙洛伦希尼斯，我的孩子。叫他芙洛伦就好了。至于我——”

黑衣的主人停顿了。自从他变生成为神灵，他便拥有了真名与其他无数名号。但现在他突然很想听这个熟悉又陌生的嗓音再呼唤一次他的一个陈旧的名字。那是个原本连名字都不是的、蚀刻着他曾为人类时的一切血腥、启蒙、痛苦与沉沦，因为被某个灰白色的影子呼唤而变得温柔，却又因此变得伤感的、人类的名字。

“你叫我猎人吧。不用接什么头衔或敬称，叫‘猎人’就好。”猎人这么说道。

“很高兴认识您，猎人。”

（果然，这个声音就该读这个名字，这个名字也只配这个声音。）

“怎么称呼你呢？”

“我……忘记我的名字了。请叫我灰烬吧，我认识的人们都是这样叫我的。”

“……啊，当然……”

（完全一样。和他初次介绍自己时完全一样。连尬笑时皱眉的习惯都一样。）

“不好意思？”

“不，没什么。你让我想起了我的配偶。他也是一名灰烬人，也让我叫他灰烬。他……”

猎人像是要聚集毕生的勇气和决心一般深深地吸了一口气。

“……刚过世没多久。”

（像初火一般消散了。）

灰烬愣了一会儿。可以理解，毕竟他不知道灰烬人如何真正地死去，也可能顺带着纠结为什么猎人始终用男性称谓称呼自己的配偶。那就是个很长的故事了。

“……我很抱歉……”灰烬最终做出了回应。

“不用。”猎人也回应了他。

（也许我应该好好享受一下这个机会——不，他不是——不，只有这一小会儿，而且芙洛伦也很开心。这次就稍微……放纵自己一下吧……）

（我觉得我应该对他也做一次这个。就像第一次带他——另一个，我的那一个——来时那样。）

想着要正式介绍一下这个地方，猎人检索着自己的记忆，驱动起面部肌肉使他的嘴角勾出了一个久违的弧度，并尽力让这个弧度像曾经送给某个灰白人影的那样轻快而狡黠。这很难，毕竟已经过了那么久、发生了那么多，但他觉得自己应该做得还不错。

“现在，请容我正式宣告：欢迎来到我的猎人梦境，无火者。”

猎人没有去查看在灰烬的眼里自己此时的笑容有多么沉重而沧桑。

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *芙洛伦的真名芙洛伦希尼斯（Florencinis）来自葛曼与人偶的删减语音里对月神的称呼“芙洛拉（Flora）”以及拉丁语的“灰烬”的一种表达“cinis”。他确实是幼年古神，换算成人类年龄的概念大概是刚断奶没多久的婴儿。因为和“妈妈”（灰烬人）更亲近所以偏好显人形、说人类通用语。真身大概长得比较像水母？芙洛伦的穿着是亚楠猎人套。
> 
> **这一位猎人的穿着是工厂猎人套（有披肩款）。因为吊丧亡夫很长时间没显过除了人类形态以外的任何形象了。
> 
> ***这个灰烬人还在流程中，刚刚从不死聚落摸打滚爬出来进入磔罚森林，目前是拐错了弯正直朝着法兰要塞去的状态。和猎人真正的配偶的时间线对比而言他应该是穿越到了未来。对于传火与否暂时没有明确的倾向，目前只是因为被叫去收集柴薪而迷迷糊糊老老实实地跟着流程走。不是坏东西是好孩子。
> 
> ****过世了的那位灰烬人是因为灭火而死去的。是的，我支持灭火后灰烬人会与火焰一同消逝的观点……


	2. Chapter 2

（3）

灰烬一个人坐在猎人梦境的花坛边百无聊赖。

这个庭院实际上并不大。它被大群的墓碑与苍白的虚空隔离，内部也充满了墓碑，所以看上去更像是个墓园。各式各样的墓碑、层层叠叠的枯萎花坛和一个弃置在花坛边的旧人偶是这墓园里仅有的景致，但它们联合起来只能让这里更加凄凉。

（对于一个刚失去爱人的人而言这虽然很相应但并不是什么好景色啊。）

庭院的一角有一闪紧锁着的铁艺栏杆门，但因为地势原因并看不清对面有什么。猎人说那儿通往一个更开阔的花田，因为一些原因刚被毁坏，且因为另一些原因他不希望灰烬在芙洛伦修好花田之前进入那里。隔着栏杆远远地还能听见芙洛伦一边哼着怪异却十分愉快的小调，一边干着听音效完全不知道是在做什么的活计。

灰烬越发地对这里的一切感到好奇，但是猎人看上去完全没有解答他任何疑问的意向。

“我累了，你请自便吧。”

用这句话堵住了灰烬的嘴，那孤独的守墓人便像是突然丧失了人生的动力似的，不再看灰烬一眼，自顾自地低着头踱回了大宅内，还顺手锁上了门。

（我还是去敲门问候一下吧，他的脸色好像很差。但他确实叫我不要去打扰他……该不该去看看他呢……）

灰烬一边思索一边摩挲着蔓延出了花坛的毒紫花苔藓丛。梦境庭院的极少数还有点生机的花坛里大多是灰烬不认识的白色开花植物，但这个花坛边却长着他熟知的各色苔藓球丛，给褪色的梦境添加了些许色彩。

（我猜这些是前辈带来的。她是什么样的人呢？……）*

（话说回来，前辈也是灰烬人，她又是怎么死去的呢？）*

伴随着被竭力隐藏的轻笑和一阵踩过枯叶的窸窣，一双冰凉的皮手套从后方蒙住了灰烬人的眼睛。

“猜猜我是谁？”

灰烬十分不习惯这种略带点惊吓成分的游戏，也不太能理解一个陌生人为什么会立马熟络地和他玩这种需要相对亲密的关系的游戏，但还是决定配合一下。

“你是叫芙洛伦，对吧？芙洛伦希尼斯？”

手套松开了。灰烬转过身便迎上了一个灿烂的大笑脸。

“叫我芙洛伦就好啦。”灰衣服的小年轻愉快地说着。他没戴他的猎人帽，完整地露出了底下亮白色的头发，使得他整个人又变亮了几个度，与周围的环境相比生意盎然，很难想象他是怎么在这个衰败的墓园里长大的。

“唔，”小年轻皱起眉头做出了思考状，“我好像还没问过你叫什么。”

“叫我灰烬就好了。”“啊，和妈妈一样呢。”“看来是的。”

“比起这个——灰烬先生，”这个头顶白光的灰色大男孩急不可耐地拉起灰烬的臂甲，“我把花田修好啦，快来看看吧！”

灰烬犹豫了一下。

“……稍微等我一下好吗？你的父亲刚进屋，但气色看起来很差。我去确认一下他是否需要帮助再去看花田，好吗？”

从灰烬提及“父亲”一词开始，芙洛伦的神色便逐渐黯淡下去。他看了看锁起的大门，像是要缓解尴尬感似的挠了挠头。

“别管他，爸爸就是这样的。在妈妈……在妈妈走后他一直这样。”

他尬笑了一下，不知是为了掩饰什么。

“总是把自己关在屋子里，怎么叫都不会听。强行把门打开的话还会发脾气——是真的在生气，很可怕那种。”灰孩子哆嗦了一下，“哦对了，爸爸现在很容易生气，但绝不是针对你的，你习惯就好。一般他发脾气都是因为我做了什么不好的事情，去问他吧又总是不好好回答。我也不知道我到底哪儿没做好，就当我啥也没做差吧。”芙洛伦吐了吐舌头扮俏皮。

（……一会儿还是试着和猎人聊一下吧——虽然感觉有点干涉别人家事的意思，但这样对待孩子可不好。）

（这会和前辈有关吗？）

“我相信你没——”灰烬刚想说点什么安慰的话，就立刻被芙洛伦打断了。

“不要管那么多了，来吧，咱们去花田。”梦境庭院的少主人像是要驱散刚才的话题似的用力摆摆手。

“啊，好、好的。”灰烬答应着，视线在大宅的门上滞留了一会儿，才转移去跟随芙洛伦。

在他们穿过铁栅栏门时，大宅的门打开了一条小缝。

* * *

（4）

【……

“不，别去。”

“我必须去。”  
“你知道你会死的吧？这可是真正的湮灭、不可逆的死亡啊！”

“我明白。”

“那么为什么？”

“这是我的使命——我给予我自己的使命。我必须完成它。”

“别去——求你了。”

“这一切已经和你无关了吧？我们的契约已经完成了。我取回了被盗的初始之火并保证了你的安全，你消除了敌对上位者的威胁还恢复了健康。对于你这样强大的上位者而言应该没有继续关注我这个低等生物的意义了。”

“我的三十六维空间啊，不要这样说你自己……”

“再说了，一个过于强大的近身侍卫不应该是尽早铲除的威胁吗？这对你而言应该是个彻底消灭我的大好时机才是。”

“虚空啊，够了，不要再说下去了……”

“所以让我带这火焰去我们该去的地方。这件事没什么好商量的余地。”

……

“……如果我还是执意要阻止你呢？”

“……那我们再建立一个新的契约吧。哈，那样看着我看什么？我可不想和你打。”

……】

“……我怎么就答应他了呢？……我怎么就答应他了呢？……”猎人痛苦地呢喃着。他的回忆终于终止，所有的眼睛重新打开。

自从那个悲剧的分别起，他便不时地、无法克制地开始回闪过去的记忆，伴随着对当下的感知丧失和情绪失控，而灰烬人的出现毫无疑问加剧了这个状况。梦境主人的失控意味着灾难——不论是对于梦境外居住的其他梦栖上位者而言还是在梦境里活蹦乱跳的儿子而言。把自己关起来也许是个不错的解决方案，但把这个本身就装满回忆的大宅变成封印自己的伟大之湖跟投湖自尽没什么区别。猎人十分清楚这一点，但是他已经放弃了。

（只要能再见到他——清醒点，该死。太不像话了。）

猎人用力摇晃脑袋，强行打断了自己无意义的思维云游，迫使意识集中在当下的猎人梦境里。

[“……别管他，爸爸就是这样的。在妈妈……在妈妈走后他一直这样。”]

虽然大宅有优良的隔音效果，与梦境一体的主人还是很轻易地就捕捉到了儿子的评论。过于年幼的神子还无法感知到父亲渗透入梦境的视野，还只是个凡人的灰烬就更不用说了，所以猎人可以毫无顾忌地透过猎人梦境全方位全感官全细节观测两人的一举一动。略微好奇自家的死小孩会怎么吐槽自己，猎人继续捕捉着花田门前的对话。

啊当然，尽情偷窥灰烬也是目的之一。他甚至还能顺便偷窥灰烬的思想——毕竟这个灰烬还没像他的配偶那样学会感应和排斥他的思维。

[“总是把自己关在屋子里，怎么叫都不会听。强行把门打开的话还会发脾气——是真的在生气，很可怕那种。哦对了，爸爸现在很容易生气，但绝不是针对你的，你习惯就好。一般他发脾气都是因为我做了什么不好的事情，去问他吧又总是不好好回答。我也不知道我到底哪儿没做好，就当我啥也没做差吧。”]

“傻孩子，你又有什么做不好的呢？……”猎人没好气地轻笑起来，但回想起自己对芙洛伦的所作所为，他的笑容立刻转为愧悔。

[一会儿试着和猎人聊一下吧。]猎人听见灰烬人这么想着。灰烬的思维放射出太阳般的温暖，想要去拥抱身边那个冰凉的、受伤的小月亮。只是小月亮躲开了他，用前往花田的提议打乱了他的思绪。思维的光芒倏然减弱，但仍留下一丝余温萦绕在幼神的身边，追随着他进入花田。

“是个温和的太阳呢。”猎人低喃着。他仍然清楚地记得他的灰烬那新生恒星般的炽热意志，连和他亲昵时都是滚烫的，更别说后来拒绝他时那无情的灼烧。相比之下平行宇宙版的灰烬温润柔和得太多了。这同一张面孔下的巨大反差让猎人略微有些不适。

无所谓。毕竟不是一个人就是了。而且这个温和的太阳也很讨人喜欢，让人想稍微抱一抱。

“……也许我应该跟上去看看。”猎人一边自言自语一边爬起身。

* * *

（5）

穿过铁艺栏杆门、转过那个遮挡门边视野的小土坡，映入眼帘的便是一片怒放的花海。这里乍看上去像是天然生成的花田一般杂乱无章，但这也可能是花田的主人的意思。花海以一种白色的花朵为主体，中间穿插着各式杂花在争妍斗艳。梦境里没有风，这些层层叠叠的色彩竟制造出了某种奇妙的律动，让灰烬觉得这片花海正在像真正的海洋一般奔腾。

这是他作为灰烬人短暂的活动时间里从未见过的，生命力的奔腾。灰烬被这生机蓬勃的景象惊到失去了语言和思考的能力。他睁大双眼环视四周，只想尽可能多地把这美景收入眼底，刻进自己那落灰的记忆的最深处，直到连活尸化都无法消除的地步。

芙洛伦的一身灰在这里变得更加显眼。他展开双臂，愉快地踏着小跳步在灰烬前方盘旋，像只在花的海洋中舞蹈的灰色小水母。他笑着看向灰烬，好像既在炫耀“我家院子漂亮吧”，也在催促“我修的，快夸我一下”。

半晌后，灰烬终于找回了自己的声音：“这里……太美了。”

“对吧？”小水母一个回旋跳回了灰烬身边，“我可是花了好大的心思照顾这里呢！妈妈走后爸爸就不太关心这里了……这些花是妈妈种的哦！妈妈说以前这里只有白色的花，他觉得太单调了一些，就在和爸爸旅行的时候带了其他的花种回来。”

或许是被父亲冷落了太久吧，芙洛伦的话匣子就这样打开了。他放缓了脚步，一边引着灰烬向花田深处走，一边继续说道：“我父母以前一起去过很多很远的地方——当时他们还没在一起呢。有个坏东西抢走了妈妈的火，还打伤了爸爸——”说到这里，他突然煞有介事地压低了声音，“据说我爸那时给打得可惨了，瘫了好长时间，猎人梦境也给打没了——你可别和他说我告诉你了这事。”随后他立刻恢复了原来的声调和神态，“妈妈想把火找回来，而爸爸想除掉坏东西，然后——”

说到这里，芙洛伦向灰烬充满暗示地眨了眨眼，好像在期待灰烬接他的话。

（这……也是游戏吗？像那个“猜猜我是谁”那种的？）

“……他们就在合作的过程中相爱了？”灰烬尝试性地回应道。

“答对啦！灰烬先生得一分。”芙洛伦给了灰烬一个竖起的大拇指。

“后来怎样了？”

“嗯，因为爸爸受伤了，妈妈就一直做他的侍卫保护他。他们一起四处旅行，还经历了很多战斗。最后妈妈把火找回来了，还帮爸爸除掉了敌人。爸爸的伤也好了，然后他们就生了我。”

“听上去是个漫长又奇妙的旅程。”

两人边走边漫天聊侃，不知不觉已走到了花海中央的一颗参天古树下。这颗古树自身似乎已经枯死，巨大的深色枝干像是花的海洋中兀立的沉船桅杆，然而靠近地面的树干上长着缤纷的苔藓球丛，让这枯木有了一丝回春的意味。

芙洛伦玩耍性地走了一小段猎人滑步到树下的空地上，然后轻巧地一翻身落座下来，拍拍身边的土地邀请灰烬也过去坐下。灰烬耸了耸肩，跟了上去。和芙洛伦的动作比起来，他觉得自己带着这一身重甲坐下时简直像是不死聚落的那棵肿胀的咒蚀大树，身后古树的枝桠好像都被震下来了几节。

待灰烬坐定，芙洛伦又絮叨了起来：“虽然他们总是说妈妈以前多厉害，在我的印象中妈妈的身子一直很弱。他很喜欢出来坐在这里，但是得有人扶着他才能走得出来，而且坐不了多久就又得扶他进屋，不然他会容易着凉。”说到这里，芙洛伦略带苦涩地笑了一下。“他如果带了卷轴来这儿读写就会特别投入，半天拉不进屋的，还会和爸爸犟。我大一些以后爸爸就让我一直跟着他，到时间就带他回屋，结果他一反手就把我也拉进了坑，我们一起研究着卷轴忘了时间，结果最后一起挨了爸爸的训。”

灰烬忍不住笑了一声，但转头却发现芙洛伦正凝视着远方，神情越发地忧伤。他赶忙收住了笑道：“抱歉，我不该笑的。”

“啊不不，没关系的，”芙洛伦慌忙摆摆手，“你可以笑。这是件很有意思的事情，我只是有点……多愁善感。”说到这儿，这个灰色的大男孩用力地抹了几把眼睛鼻子，“我才是应该道歉，自顾自地说了这么多。在妈妈过世后爸爸就不允许我提起这些事情了，我该听他的话的……”“不，我觉得没关系，你只是很想念你的母亲，不是吗？”灰烬轻轻拍拍小年轻那窄瘦的肩头，用尽可能温和的语气说道，“你愿意和我谈起这些事情是我的荣幸。如果你愿意继续说的话我就愿意听，如果说出来能让你感觉好受一点就好了。”

芙洛伦愣了一会儿。他的神情变得有些复杂，视线在躲躲闪闪中转向灰烬轻拍着他肩膀的手。

“你是不是……不喜欢这样被陌生人碰？”灰烬有些尴尬地问道。

“不，我喜欢你这样做，灰烬先生。”芙洛伦苍白的小脑袋左右轻摇了几下，然后低了下去。几缕银发垂了下来遮掩了他的脸，也在他再次抬起头时遮挡了他哀求的眼神：

“灰烬先生，我能抱你一下吗？”

灰烬点点头，然后张开双臂，让这只受伤的灰色小水母钻进来趴上他的胸甲，完全不在乎上面跳动的余火。他小心地收回手臂轻轻环住这个瘦小的年轻人，既怕坚硬的盔甲硌到他，也怕习惯了剑盾和盔甲重量的躯体用力过猛挤伤他。这孩子抱在怀里真的像只水母，通体冰凉，又轻又薄又柔软，让灰烬有点希望那温暖了自己的余火也能分享一点热量给他，但又担心那温度会不会让他化掉。

芙洛伦颤抖着，在灰烬的耳边抽噎着：

“以前这种时候……都是妈妈……抱着我……但是他、他不要我们了……他可以不走的……但是他一定要去……我想他，灰烬先生，我想妈妈，我想……我想让他回来……”

灰烬不知道如何回应，只是略微点点头表示在聆听和容纳灰孩子的苦楚。他模仿着他几乎已不存在了的、燃烧之前的的记忆中一个模糊而温柔的影子，轻轻拍打着芙洛伦的后背，希望这能让对方感觉好一些。

这似乎很有效果。芙洛伦开始渐渐地平静了下来。片刻沉默后，灰烬的耳边突然传来了低语声：

“谢谢你，灰烬先生……你真的、真的好像妈妈。”

突然，灰烬人的胸膛被推开，他的头被一双冰凉的皮手套箍住，迫使他凝视灰衣的幼神那苍白的眼瞳。灰烬看见了自己的倒影，又感觉自己仿佛在注视猎人梦境外那苍白的、帷幕般的虚空，其后涌动着不可视的幻梦，也许还游走着某种不可言说的——或许是可怖的——伟大之物的残影。

（发生了什么？）

“我喜欢你，灰烬先生。你做我的妈妈，好吗？”芙洛伦——月亮的孩子——如此询问道。

灰烬人突然感到极度的不安。似乎那伟大之物已突破苍白的帷幕，冰冷的触须像蛆虫般钻入他的颅内，用某些不知是思维还是液体的什么溶解他脑内的一切。

（发生）（不是我的）（什么？）（了）（苍白色的）（他在）（意识）

灰烬人很害怕。他非常、非常地害怕。他感觉呼吸困难——虽然灰烬人不需要呼吸。更多的蠕虫——或者触须——在涌入他的脑内，在他的耳边尖啸着，从内部让他的头颅肿胀到爆裂。他想要发出声音，想要挣脱，但他无法动弹。他的眼前只有一片苍白。

（记忆）（我不）（苍白色的）（火焰）（猎人）（我是）（救我）（花园）（痛）

他隐约感觉喉咙很痛。

（孩子）（意识）（月亮）（猎人的）（芙洛伦？）

他隐约听见有人在撕心裂肺地惨叫着。

（这不是）（月亮）（芙洛伦？）（苍白色的）（花园）（妈妈）（我的）

他隐约看见了远处似乎有个黑色的人影在靠近。黑色的触手编成的头冠像是神光加冕，它们织成的风衣抽打空气，蔚蓝的月亮破开苍白的帷幕升起，更加伟大的存在在那蔚蓝中下降。

（犭）（芙洛伦）（昔）（不）（人）（痛苦）（？）

他隐约认出了那是猎人，但是他的眼前突然一片漆黑。他隐约意识到自己好像昏过去了。

* * *

（6）

月神暴怒的咆哮响彻了整个梦境空间，惊醒了无数的梦栖者。梦界上下一片窃窃私语，回忆起了蔚蓝色的月亮曾象征的恐怖。

这是猎人第一次对自己的孩子动粗。

触手如同他炸裂的怒火一般从体内爆出，擒住那只惊慌失措的灰色小水母，将其从那个惨叫着抽搐的骑士身边拖走，再狠狠地摔向花海深处。

那一下应该很痛。他在最后一瞬手软了——那毕竟是他的孩子，是他最爱的人用命为他生下来的孩子——所以那一下不会留疤，但应该会很痛。

但也不会比他在靠近灰烬检查时的心更痛。

“灰烬？灰烬？！”猎人焦急地呼唤着，然而灰烬完全没有回应他的能力。灰烬人像是要将自己从内部撕裂一般疯狂地嘶吼着，他那原本俊俏的面容正以一种可怖的样子扭曲着，鲜血从上翻的双眼、鼻孔、耳内和嘴角涌出。他的身体鬼魅似地痉挛着，双手在空中不受控制地抓挠。纵使猎人已见证过无数的痛苦和恐怖，灰烬的惨状还是让他无法承受。

灰白的人影再次浮现在猎人的眼前。猎人仿佛看到面前的是他曾经的爱人正在痛苦地挣扎着，无助地想要呼唤、却又无法说出一个可以依靠的名字。猎人心如刀绞，他谴责着自己为何要离开、为何要将灰烬交给一个不谙世事的幼神、为何要一直旁观。一种熟悉的恐惧重新浮现在神灵的意识中：他可能将再一次看着自己的挚爱在他眼前死去，而他身为神灵却无所作为。

——但是不。这次不会。

黑衣的月之主立刻强迫自己冷静下来，集中精神去触碰灰烬人的意识。这个可怜的低等生物的意识被幼神糟蹋得支离破碎，但还不是毫无希望。月光领主只需轻轻一抚，破损的意识便立刻恢复，所有的记忆回归原位。他还顺带着检查了一下这个灰烬生物是否有在刚才的应激反应中伤害到自己，并修复了他能处理的伤势，才有了危机解除的放松感。

灰烬人停止了惨叫，身体放松下来，在猎人的怀里进入了深度睡眠状态。

“睡吧，灰烬，”猎人轻轻对灰烬人耳语，“梦境会保护你。”

痛苦的潮汐褪去，暴怒的火焰重燃。象征着猎人的愤怒的红色满月撕裂了花海上方的苍白，倾泻下的月光像是在怒火中沸腾的鲜血。

猎人注视着他的孩子。芙洛伦缩在他刚压出来的草坑里抖得像个筛子，苍白的、战栗的眸子躲闪着父亲喷涌怒火的绿瞳。他很明显知道自己的操作失败了，伤害到灰烬让他既害怕又愧悔，但他现在更害怕他的父亲。或许换到以往，他现在这副可怜巴巴地认错模样能让猎人立刻心软，但这一次，猎人真的生气了。

“芙洛伦希尼斯！”整个猎人梦境都在它主人的咆哮中颤抖，“你以为你在干什么？你他妈的以为你到底在干什么？！”

（他是那样温暖的一个太阳……他是那样地想要温暖你——你怎么能？！你怎么敢？！）

幼神被吓得当场哭了出来，他战战兢兢地回答：“我——我只是想让妈妈回来……灰烬先生和妈妈很像，只要稍微修改一下就能让他变成妈妈了，但是我做不好这个……爸爸也想让妈妈回来，对吧？如果爸爸你能——”

“你给我闭嘴！长了点本事就真以为自己可以为所欲为了？！”

~~（我好像真的可以做到）（不，我不能）~~ ~~~~

猎人的气话让芙洛伦噤了声。恐惧的幼神在花田里越缩越小，早没了进行其他动作的力气和胆量，连放开了哭泣的胆量都没有，只能睁大惊恐地眼睛愣在父亲的目光中小幅度抽噎。猎人突然意识到自己气过了头。芙洛伦确实做得不对，但再这样伤害他就太过分了。

于是，猎人做了一个非常、非常缓慢的深呼吸：

“到地牢去。没我的许可不准出来。”**

听到这句话，芙洛伦低下了头，似乎在思索着什么。但是他很快抬起了头，眼中燃起了反抗。抱着某种破罐子破摔的勇气，他大声地质问他的父亲：

“为什么，爸爸？你为什么不肯帮我？为什么不肯带妈妈回来？当初又为什么要让他走？他不是你最爱的、最重要的人吗？”

这一反问让猎人愣住了。

（他什么都不知道。他什么都不了解。灰烬——另一个，我们的那个——没有告诉他真相——该死的，我对你做了什么让你这么恨我？你都没能对他说出来，我又怎么可能对他说得出口？）

~~（他说得对。我应该）（我能够，只要）~~ ~~~~

“回答我，父亲！”芙洛伦鼓起最后的气势大喊，“你才是最思念母亲的人、你才是最放不下他的人，那你为什么又无动于衷？”

猎人没有回应。

（不要再说了，芙洛伦……他已经死了。我已经接受这个事实了——我们必须接受这个事实。我爱的那个灰烬——你最爱的母亲，已经过世了。这一位灰烬人和他无关。） ~~~~

~~（啊啊，是的……我才是那个放不下的）~~ ~~~~

~~（不要再看他，不要再想他，他不是他，他不是）~~ ~~~~

~~（契约已经完成，誓言必须遵守——为了他，为了他……）~~ ~~~~

~~（不能对他产生感）~~ ~~~~

~~（虚空啊，我的灰烬，我的）~~

然而芙洛伦没有退让的意思。

“父亲——”

“你以为你妈妈当年为了什么生的你？！”

猎人终于崩溃了。

“你以为，他，一个男人，还他妈的是个灰烬人，一个打了两辈子仗、猎得了薪王杀得过古神的大骑士，又是图了个什么去勉强自己给一只该死的外星鱿鱼生崽子的？！”

猎人已经几乎不知道自己在说什么了。或许他是想阻止儿子一错再错，或许是被戳到了痛处，又或许是更想扼杀自己越发失控的、无意义的情感，但到此为止已经是他的极限了。即使只是侧面影射，那过于痛苦的事实也完全蚕食了他所有的力量和勇气，他整个人塌陷下去，无力地抱着怀中那个昏迷着的、和这悲剧的一家人完全无关的灰烬人。

（一个……契约。一个……用诞下生命去换取黑暗中的希望——同时也是自己不可逆之死的、最残酷、最无情的契约……）

猎人的孩子呆住了。他苍白的光辉已完全的黯淡，过多的情绪同时上涌反而让他的表情郁结成了一种绝望的呆滞。芙洛伦机械地站了起来，慢慢地向花园门口转身。

“……我……去地牢了……”

走了两步，灰孩子略微回过头。

“……爸爸，你会……把灰烬先生送走吗？”

猎人没有看向自己的孩子，发出了肯定的声音。

芙洛伦把头转了回去。

“……你能……代我向他道歉吗？我做了……很过分的事情……灰烬先生真的是好人，我真的……很喜欢他……对不起……”

猎人同意了。

“对不起，爸爸……我又惹你生气了……”

灰色的年轻人头也不回地跑走了。

确认芙洛伦已经离开了猎人梦境，猎人才终于回过了神。月光中的血色逐渐消退，花海上的望月逐渐变回了一如既往的哀伤的苍蓝色，并渐渐被灰白的云层重新遮掩。猎人看了看怀里的灰烬人。这个外乡骑士完全没有被惊扰，像某个偏远时空的童话里的睡美人一般，安然依偎在猎人的怀中沉睡着。

“呵，你倒是睡得安稳。”猎人莫名地哼笑一声。他稍微整理了一下灰烬人凌乱的发丝，开始思考着准备把灰烬送回火之世界的事。

（经历了这种事情，他应该再也不会想看见我们了吧。）

这一定就是他们最后一次见面了。想到这儿，猎人沉沉地叹了一口气。他轻轻地摩挲着灰烬人的脸颊，最后一次留恋这张他魂牵梦绕了大半辈子的脸——但是这张脸现在的主人与月亮和梦境没有任何关系。这个灰烬属于火与黑暗的灵魂的世界，以及他自己的命运。

然后，猎人的手停留在了灰烬人无血色的、略带温度的薄唇上方。

某些黑暗的念头突然浮现。也许芙洛伦是对的？也许自己确实该顺从内心，只要简单地修改一下大脑皮层和一些神经节——

不。不。不。猎人用力地摇了摇自己的头，打消了所有的非分之想。然而，一个微小的、奇妙的欲望却变得更加显眼。

（……就，就偷偷地一下，应该不会有事的。反正没人看见，就最后一下……）

最后，鬼使神差地，猎人轻轻地吻上了灰烬的唇。

“再会，灰烬人。希望你在苏醒的世界中找到自己的价值。”

灰烬人在猎人把他带回传火祭祀场后没多久就醒了。他刚醒来时还带着些许疑惑，但在看见篝火的另一边伫立着的那个阴魂似的黑衣男人后他的警觉度拉到了满，立刻两个翻滚拉开距离加起身，然后以猎人总是无法很好地捕捉的速度拔剑举盾，架起完美的防御姿势，做好了殊死一搏的战斗准备。

猎人注意到他并没有主动进攻的杀意，但也不再信任自己了。

“你是怎么到这里的？你们到底是什么？你们想对我做什么？”灰烬骑士冷冷地质问道。

“……我代芙洛伦向你道歉。他做了非常过分的事情。我也向你道歉。教子无方，我这个父亲失职了。”猎人麻木不仁地回应道，“但是你不用担心。你再也不会见到我们了——月亮与梦境的芙洛尔向你起誓。”

灰烬似乎还想说什么，但是猎人已经消散在了篝火角落的飞尘与黑暗之中。

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *耿直的小灰人仍然认为前辈是女性，毕竟在常识中只有女性有生育能力。
> 
> **指圣杯地牢中的一间，被猎人特地设置过后作为芙洛伦做错事时关禁闭用的小黑屋。
> 
> ***猎人作为混血的、从低等生物上位的神，一直受到许多其他上位者的鄙夷。再加上以前他还是“猎人”时猎杀古神和眷族结下的仇，他一直以来的敌人都很多。
> 
> ****现在的猎人是个拒绝一切外界联系在猎人梦境里自闭的厌世神，但他的上一次活跃是在前辈怀孕前夕把梦境空间里的所有仇家从上到下屠了个遍。现在已经很难见到活的亚米达拉和欧顿的眷族了，倒是有几具尸体还挂在猎人梦境的底部可以瞻仰一下。
> 
> *****还活着的、认识猎人的古神们都知道他有配偶，还是个雄性的眷属下级种族。虽然有的神会拿这件事出来嚼舌根，但没人敢真的上门找事。
> 
> ******奇妙的彩蛋：如果你曾看到过我的另一篇[壳中梦境(dream in a shell)]，那一只灰烬人就是前辈，猎人就是猎人哦。（这两篇文的标题就是个彩蛋）


	3. Chapter 3

（7）

在那之后的很长一段时间，灰烬都没有再传送到猎人梦境过。

找到活祭品之路，进入幽邃教堂，在守墓人的刀尖、巨人的脚下、教堂骑士的重锤、穹顶的窄道等各处死去活来，屠杀幽邃主教团，获取小人偶，再返回法兰要塞。一切似乎回归了正轨，世界照常向着熄灭滑落，而在猎人梦境的那些或愉快或恐怖的回忆都仿佛真的只是场陈年旧梦。

当时到底发生了什么？灰烬到现在也无法理解。他对猎人父子说不上怨恨，但他确实曾因为那个白色花园中的恐怖回忆而不敢触碰篝火。随着时间和死亡逐渐削去恐惧，灰烬的心中最终只剩下了疑惑。猎人父子毫无疑问不是人类，那么他们又是什么？他们的目的又是什么？他们似乎并没有恶意，那他们又是否是良善可信的？芙洛伦之后怎样了？猎人会不会对他发脾气？他们还好——

啊，不，现在不是走神的时候。还有更要紧的正事要处理呢。

灰烬把注意力拉回了自己当下所处的法兰要塞外围篝火边，回到包里那凄凉的最后一个余火上。这是他首次正式履行灰烬人“收集柴薪”的义务，但是他已经记不清自己到底死在不死队的大剑下多少次了。

（真不愧是薪王啊……要是我也会那么帅气的剑法就好了。）

摸摸自己现在已经严重活尸化的脸，灰烬沉沉地叹了一口气。他原本的骑士重甲换成了在磔罚森林里找到的亡命骑士们的破烂轻甲，在当前的情景下倒是微妙地显得他更落魄了。身边的伊鲁席尔直剑上冒的寒气吹得他越发心寒，干脆一赌气收了起来，换上了刚拿到没多久的洛斯里克直剑。

“这次一定可以，加油。”灰烬给自己打了口气，但这口气终归是虚的。他最终还是没捏掉那个余火，因为他确信自己不论如何都还会死很多、很多次。

按照之前的惯例，他站起身来前往要塞外围通往法兰灵庙的门边，等吸魂鬼和咕噜们打起来，再趁乱冲进监视深渊的薪王们的大堂。不过这一次有点奇怪，以往外面的两拨人马就像是钟塔般准时地要等到灰烬在门口站定了才会开打，可是这一次他离门口还有好一段距离，就听见了外面的打斗声和嚎叫声。

（这一次他们开打得好快啊……话说咕噜和吸魂鬼好像不是那么叫的？……）

灰烬一边疑惑一边往门口走，但他突然意识到了什么不对。

他听见了吸魂鬼和咕噜被杀死时的惨叫，他们的灵魂也随之进入了他的躯体——以上的部分和往常一样，但异常的部分在于他听见了另一组不算陌生的吼叫声。他还记得那个低沉的男声，也还认得那种既非人亦非兽的诡异语言。他急忙冲出门外。正如他所料，他看见了那个厉鬼样的黑衣男人正掠过一地吸魂鬼与咕噜的尸体，嘴里疯了一般地咆哮着异界的语言。

是猎人！他刚大开杀戒，黑色的风衣角还滴着血。他右手提着一把造型奇异的锯齿刀，左手拎着一把灰烬从未见过的筒状武器。他一路上被各种显眼的尸体和突起的石块连续磕绊，但又立刻踉跄着恢复步调，凭着某种恐怖的执念朝着法兰灵庙门口的两个守卫咕噜的方向推进。

“猎人，等等！”灰烬大叫着追了上去，但猎人就像没听见一样完全没有理会他。

守卫的咕噜们看见了黑衣的入侵者，站起来准备迎敌，只是他们的新敌人完全不打算和他们浪费时间。猎人的吼叫变成了叫骂*，泛着奇异光泽的触手从他的后背爆出，以惊人的速度卷起一只咕噜就往远处砸。随着骨肉碎裂的声响和两声哀嚎，两份咕噜的灵魂进入了灰烬的身体——猎人掷出的咕噜砸死了另一只，其自身也被砸得脑浆迸裂。剩下的那个咕噜守卫还没来得及吃惊就被猎人一枪穿了印堂**，并在紧随其后的锯肉刀雨中化为一地残肢。

（薪火啊，猎人他……他这是怎么了？）

灰烬被这残暴的手法震住了。一瞬的犹豫拉大了他们之间的距离，在灰烬回过神时雾门已经开始在猎人的脚跟后升起了。

“猎人！”灰烬赶忙加快脚步，在雾门即将封住深渊监视者的门扉的瞬间拼上他掉渣的膝盖纵身一跃，用一个狼狈的落地翻滚勉强挤进了法兰灵庙内的战场。

（天啊我得帮帮他！刚才的对手不过是些杂兵，敌人是薪王的话还是太危——）

灰烬正边起身边思考如何掩护猎人逃脱，却看见曾多次把他砸成真正的灰烬的法兰不死队队长正毫无尊严地跪服在刚闯入的黑衣外乡人面前。

这样描述可能太贬低这个场面了。实际上是猎人把手捅进了队长的腹部，从内部抓着对方的胸骨，强迫这个比他高了一个头不止的不死人跪下和他面对面。他拉下染了血的覆面围巾抬起头，猎人帽檐下露出的是比他疯狂的暴行更加疯狂的眼眸——它们甚至被癫狂污染得失去了原本的翠绿，变成了一滩浑浊的脏水，里面搅拌着病变了的愤怒。疯癫加上已经嘶哑的喉咙让猎人发出的所有声音都不似人言，这个失控了的外来者就这样对着薪王的脸吼出了第一句灰烬听得懂的话：

“ ** **我的儿子在哪儿？！**** ”

* * *

（8）

芙洛伦不见了。

他的孩子不见了。

猎人去地牢释放他时他已经不在那里了。他不在地牢、不在猎人梦境、不在任何一个梦境、不在亚楠的现实、不在任何一个邻近的现实。

“离家出走”这个词突然在他的脑海里冒了出来。

猎人感觉一切都崩塌了。先是他的爱人，到他爱人的同位体，再到他的孩子，全没了——全是他的错。他辜负了他的爱人，辜负了他爱人用命为他生下的孩子。拥有整个梦界又有什么意义？梦境至尊神的身份又有什么意义？连下贱的低等生物都知道去保护自己心爱的事物，他摸打滚爬成为神灵最终却只会亲自摧毁自己最珍爱的一切。

没用啊，猎人！你这没用的废神！他疯狂地咒骂着自己，撕扯着他那纯粹是浪费资源的皮囊，发出毫无意义的嚎哭，撞击他那摆设一样的头颅，甚至梦境大宅的墙面上都沾上了苍白之血——呵，苍白之血，珍贵的神血！真是个糟透了的笑话！

但是，不，等等，还没结束。幼神没能完全隐藏自己的行踪。芙洛伦断断续续的气息指向了一个遥远的、特定的火焰与黑暗灵魂的现实世界。猎人感知到了这一点，但他不是唯一能感知到幼神行踪的上位者。他感觉到了梦界的一些翕动：某些梦栖者并不像他们装的那样友好。臭名昭著的梦境领主的亲生儿子落了单，还把他那在梦界无敌的父亲吸引到了能把他们父子俩都削成渣渣的实相层——对这些投机者而言这可比免费的自助餐美好太多了。这些臭虫已经爬出梦界开始行动了，而猎人必须在不引起他们的注意的同时在他们之前找到自己失踪的孩子。

（然后再把他们全部杀光！虚空啊，芙洛伦、他们居然想伤害芙洛伦……）

根据进入实相层前最后看见的景象配合他的某段灰白的记忆，猎人大致确定自己下降在前往法兰灵庙前的阶梯，而芙洛伦的气息则指向深渊监视者的厅堂。他是个残疾的神，脱离梦境会使他失去大部分力量和视野，现在让梦境覆盖这里又会引起不必要的注意。一旦进入这个从未接触过的偏远现实空间，他就得完全依靠这副人类的肉身去寻找芙洛伦了。

（不，无所谓，那不重要。芙洛伦比一切都重要。）

“芙洛伦，芙洛伦，你在哪儿？！”猎人一边摸索着道路一边焦急地呼喊着。单薄的二维视力使他在距离和意义不明的光谱中迷乱，狭隘的双耳听力让他快要昏厥在空气振动的汪洋中。他不断地磕到石块、绊到树根。他觉得自己又瞎又聋，弱得像个婴儿，残得像条蛆，但是他已经什么都不在乎了。芙洛伦就在附近、他就在附近！只要对此有一点模糊的感知，他就有了全部的动力。他像个狂信徒一般不断地重复着他的孩子的名字，盲目地在苦痛之路上一往无前。

一些黑色和灰色突然放大，随后他感觉到了疼痛。他把有限的感官信息综合到了一起，得出了他的面前有敌对生物的结论。它们怎么敢？！芙洛伦，他的芙洛伦、他的孩子，随时可能遇到危险，而这些不识时务的畜生居然挑这种时候来找事？愤怒控制了猎人，他拿出了产自亚楠的锯肉刀和手枪，也拿出了与之相配的疯狂。

“该死！你们统统该死！”猎人吼叫着，将刀刃、子弹和最恶毒的诅咒倾泻在靠近他的吸魂鬼和咕噜身上，“你们也想动我儿子吗？你们也想伤害他？都给我死，到下个宇宙都别起来！——天啊，芙洛伦、芙洛伦——我的孩子到底在哪儿？！”

* * *

（9）

“他到底在哪儿？！”猎人继续对着薪王的脸咆哮道，“他的气息在这里，他不在这里……是你把他藏起来了吗？是你吗？你也想害我儿子吗？”

灰烬人立刻理解了猎人之前的狂行的缘由：芙洛伦失踪了。

（薪火在上，难怪他疯成这样……得赶快找到芙洛伦——）

（……我为什么还这么关心他们呢？……）

深渊的监视者当然无法理解或回应这个狂暴的父亲。他甚至难得人性地与灰烬对视了一瞬，深藏在尖帽和面具底下的眼眸里满是疑惑，但下一瞬他就被未能得到答案的外来猎杀者把胸腔扯得稀烂，暴毙在了自己的碎骨和内脏残渣组成的烂摊中。

那个杀了自己无数次的薪王，那个他始终对其抱有敬意的薪王，就这样被残忍地虐杀在自己的面前。恐怖、不解、震惊、恶心……灰烬的思维进入了反应过度的麻木状态，只有发凉的背脊能勉强将其束缚在继续感知现实的职责中。

猎人仍然没有注意到灰烬人。他像是个提线木偶，只是操纵者从狂暴变成了绝望，让他漫无目的地在大厅里趔趄，神情呆滞着，嘴里还在疯狂地呢喃着儿子的名字。但比这更不妙的是，他似乎完全注意不到正在聚集的狼血和薪火。深渊监视者是多人一体的薪王，在不死队的头狼倒下后，所有被分享的狼血将聚集，真正的薪王才会现身。此时那些聚集起来的狼血逐渐修复了猎人身后的残尸，再让火焰将其点燃。监视深渊的薪王重新站了起来，双眼被其所监视的黑暗蒙蔽，挥动的大剑上燃烧着薪王的荣光，向黑衣的外乡人发出挑战。

（危险！）

没有更多的思考，灰烬举起盾牌就冲向猎人的身前。他用自己的身躯强行将猎人撞开，然后硬是接下了薪王的一击。巨剑砸上盾牌发出震耳欲聋的声响，那可怕的力量把灰烬的整个左半边身子震得发麻——他的左臂失去了知觉，很有可能脱臼了。龙纹盾是个好东西，它抵挡了大部分的火焰，但这已经是它和它的使用者的极限了。借着以往的经验，不等对方挥出下一剑，灰烬便立刻翻滚闪开，让薪王剩下的招式与火焰攻击挥向空气。

抓住敌人重整架势的空档，灰烬迅速赶到了摔倒在一旁的猎人身前。这次他改成了双手持盾以争取抵挡薪王的下一波攻势，并大声地对身后的猎人喊道：“猎人，是我，听得见吗？找个安全的角落躲起来，快！这里太危险了！”但猎人就像听不清似的，一脸茫然地左右环顾。他的眼睛还是浑浊的，时不时地微眯起来视物，让灰烬惊觉他的视力和听力是不是真的出了问题。

可是在切实地摄下薪王之火的一瞬间，猎人的眼睛立刻被纯粹的愤怒净空，像是见到了什么隔世的仇人。他发出一声几近悲愤的嚎叫，绕过灰烬的盾牌直接迎向燃烧着的监视者。薪王举起了大剑准备下一次的冲锋，那黑衣的外乡人却毫不畏惧。只见他抬起左手的陌生武器对准了薪王的膝盖，一声巨响，高大的燃烧者应声倒地，但是疯癫的猎人没有就这样放过他。这个失了智的凶神哀嚎着扑了上去。他扔下了武器，空出的右手以比最锋利的匕首还快的速度捅穿了薪王的腹腔，把柔软的组织连同护甲扯了一地。薪王燃烧的血液喷溅了他一身，但他完全没有停下来的意思，继续肢解着监视者渐熄的头颅、胸腔、肋骨，一边语无伦次地诅咒着燃烧的一切。

薪王——深渊监视者的灵魂进入了灰烬的容器，其薪火使无火的余灰重新燃起。

灰烬觉得自己应该害怕。一个未知的、强大的生物发了狂，在盲目中疯狂地屠杀周围的一切活物——他甚至刚杀了一个薪王——应该没有什么比这更可怕的了。灰烬惊讶地发现自己现在异常的冷静，甚至感到了某种奇妙的勇气和责任心。是因为自己信任这个刚认识没多久的男人，觉得对方不会伤害自己？还是因为自己曾被他和他的孩子信任？是因为作为旁观者的自己更能看清被这个情绪失控的男人忘记的当务之急？还是因为……

灰烬放弃了思考。他决定做些什么。

* * *

（10）

“放开我——放开我！不要阻挠我，你们这些——……！”

在一片混沌中，猎人感受到了一股无比坚定的阻力，像是洪流无法撼动的磐石。一个深色的人型生物用惊人的力量擒住了他的双臂，任他如何叫骂、踢踹都纹丝不动。他终于分辨出了“坚硬”的触觉，认识到对方可能穿着盔甲。

“放手，该死的！芙洛伦、芙洛伦、我的孩子……他有危险！我必须——我必须找到他！”

“……人！猎……！……”

猎人被迫分出了一部分注意力去分辨他混乱而又原始的感官。平面的色谱渐渐整合，出现了有意义的图像。他看清了当前钳制他的那个人型生物的兜帽和藏在底下的旧头盔。耳边的空气振动也逐渐出现了意义：布料的声响、盔甲的摩擦、他们的脚步声，还有——

“猎人！猎人，是我，灰烬！你清醒一点！”

他终于听见了那个熟悉的呼唤声。

“你为什么知道那个名——灰……烬？……”猎人在认知的震惊中缓缓低喃着。还没完全从疯狂中复原的思维转得异常缓慢，以至于有那么一段不长也不短的时间里他的认知都停留在“面前的是他的配偶，他挚爱的那位灰烬”上。

但是他立刻想起他爱人已经死了，然后立刻理解了这个灰烬是哪一个。

“是我！——你等我一下。”面前的灰烬人转过身去摘下了护手——猎人能看见那底下露出的干尸般的手臂——然后换上了一枚小小的、暗色的戒指。在那枚戒指一在指根座稳，原本枯朽的手臂便立刻鲜活起来，恢复了猎人记忆中总是缺乏血色但十分结实的样子。灰烬把护手重新套好，这才脱下兜帽、摘下头盔，露出了他檀木黑的头发和月傍湖般的灰瞳，朴实又俊俏的脸上写满了担忧。“猎人，是我。你还认得我吗？”灰烬关切地问道。

（啊啊，我怎么会认不出——

——不，等等。誓言——我发过誓不再让他见到我们的！该死，我怎么忘了这是他的世界？芙洛伦跑来了他的世界？）

猎人认清了面前的这个男人，但这没有让他安稳下来。他想起了不久前在猎人梦境发生的一切，想起了自己和儿子对这个灰烬人造成的伤害，以及他永不再见的誓言。他感到了前所未有地惶恐，而这似乎不完全是出于被打破的誓言。

“不……不、不、不，我们不该见面！我不能——你不……这件事不该和你——别，别过来！”猎人语无伦次，挣扎起来想要逃跑，却被灰烬人一把抓住了两肩。灰烬骑士的动作看上去就像抓起一只小鱿鱼一般轻松，但他这一次是真的用了力，让猎人觉得自己的肩宽都被挤短了一个号。

“猎人，冷静下来听我说！”这是灰烬第一次用命令的口气和他说话。灰烬的声音镇静得出奇，似乎有着某种魔力，让猎人的大脑顺从地停止了狂飙。猎人意识到自己呼吸频率异常，已经影响到了身体的正常运作，便缓慢地做了几个深呼吸，以便进一步地平复情绪。

他抬起头去看灰烬人。灰烬神情镇定地直视着他的双眼，眼睛像是灰色的镜湖，里面承载着沉静的意志，引导其中容纳的猎人也获得平静与安定。

猎人的内心深处产生了某种奇妙的错觉，好像只要灰烬在，任何困难都能被克服。

“好的。现在，告诉我芙洛伦怎么了？”灰烬将手上的力度放松到了能够予人安全感的程度，询问猎人道。

“他……”猎人的视线躲闪了一下，“他……不见了。上次的事情，我让他去地牢反省了……我去找他时他已经不在那儿了。有其他人注意到了他……他们一定会伤害他的……”

“他是自己离开的还是……？”

“是自己离开的，我能确定。”

“你是怎么找到这里的？”

“我能追踪芙洛伦……之前能、在梦境里，我的身体和眼睛在那里……他、他来过这儿，我知道，这里有他的气息……但是他不在这里……他不在……”猎人轻微地哆嗦起来。他让视线下落，想要控制胸口的窒息感和眼中的酸涩。

（芙洛伦，我的孩子，我的孩子……）

“猎人，猎人。我在这儿。”灰烬人略一欠身，用他眼中那令人安心的灰色镜湖再次接住猎人的眼眸，容纳里面的一切不甘与悲痛。“我帮你找他。你现在还能追踪他吗？能麻烦你再试一次吗？”

猎人怀疑自己听错了。

“你……要帮我？但是我们……我不该见你，我们之前……”

“我决定帮你——在我改主意之前。先办正事，你还能追踪芙洛伦吗？”灰烬用极度理智的话语把猎人的思绪掰回了正轨。完全进入了这个骑士那沉静的节奏，猎人不由得冷静下来，尝试着像在梦境中那样延伸他的内在之眼，努力去捕捉某只曾经过此处的、若隐若现的灰色小水母。

猎人发觉自己真的可以做到。虽然极其微弱且模糊，他再一次感觉到了他的孩子的轨迹。同时他还大概地感知到了他的敌人们的位置：那些家伙离这里还很远，芙洛伦暂时是安全的。

（……只要灰烬在就能做到……只要他在我们什么都能做到……）

看见猎人的脸色逐渐变亮，灰烬赶忙问道：“你还能追踪他吗？他现在在哪儿？”“还能，一点点……只有个大概的方位，但是……”猎人慢慢地转过头去，指向大厅的深处。那里有个妆点着金杯的机关门不知合适开启了，露出了一段向下的砖石阶梯。

看见那个入口，灰烬变得有点小紧张，毕竟那是个他也没去过的地点。他鼓起腮帮子出了口气——这似乎是他给自己打气的方式——然后转过头对猎人说：“我也没去过那个地方，我们小心点儿吧。我先点个篝火，马上就好。”猎人点点头，看着那个深色的身影走向刚出现的篝火边。

这个可靠的、深色的身影在猎人的潜意识中与某个可靠的、灰白色的身影逐渐重叠。

（芙洛伦一定会没事的……我们一定会找到他的……）

（……只要和灰烬在一起就不会有事……只要我们在一起就无所不能……）

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小灰人已经记得古神脏话的发音了***。
> 
> **灰烬后来才理解了猎人手枪的概念。他当时认为那个能在巨响后制造圆孔的筒状武器是某种特殊的法术触媒。
> 
> ***猎人是个素质古神——各种意义上的。
> 
> ****设定是猎人生前走的力敏流，信仰锯肉刀。成仙后非得使用人型战斗时保留了对近身肉搏的喜好，但现在的他严格意义上来讲是个水桶号+一些古神力量的加成。
> 
> *****灰烬的设定是比较偏向敏捷的力敏号，信仰直剑。在听过了前辈的故事以后他对魔法、咒术和奇迹产生了兴趣。（sidenote前辈生前是特大剑派，生完孩子身子坏了后发现了新世界）


	4. Chapter 4

（11）

（我都说了些什么啊！！！）

灰烬也许看起来是在静坐在篝火边借着火光有条不紊地查阅着治愈的奇迹，但他的内心正在翻江倒海。他从没有承担过照顾他人的角色——至少在他还记得的作为灰烬人的时候从来没有。但是他刚向一个物种不明、背景不明、来路不明、实力不明、立场不明、健康状况存疑的生物立下了一个巨大的誓言，不仅背负起了对方的信任和安危，还在一定程度上背负起了对方的孩子的安危。他可不是什么强大又勇敢的灰烬英雄，能否胜任这巨大的责任就先不谈了。光是想想那一长串的“不明”就足以让小灰人后怕到脊髓冻结。除此之外，从他目前为止的经历和见闻来看，这个自称为“猎人”的生物可谓行走的灾害，那个他答应要去找的孩子也是个噩兆，就算是用活尸的脑袋想也知道他的最优选应该是不惜一切代价远离这对父子。帮助这个外来生物也无利于他收集柴薪的道路。他有十分充分的理由不帮猎人。

然而他就是答应猎人帮忙了！

（我在想什么啊啊啊而且还说了那么尬的话啊啊啊什么“我在这儿”啊什么“在我改主意之前”啊装个铲铲的酷啊自掘坟墓啊好可怕啊啊啊笨灰笨灰）

灰烬越想越虚，感觉自己正像蜗牛一样在盔甲里不断缩小。他祈祷着这套破烂的轻甲能让他紧张的颤抖不那么明显。

“……灰烬？”猎人虚弱的声音从边上飘来，打断了灰烬的思路。从刚才的疯癫解脱出来后，这个瘦削的男人变得比之前见面时更加憔悴、更加苍老。他轻便的防具并不适合对抗吸魂鬼的剑和咕噜的腐烂武器，身上挂了些彩，严重些的几处还在渗着苍白色的液体——那应该是他的血。就算他现在和灰烬一样坐在篝火边，他的伤口也没有愈合，让这个本就足够憔悴的男人的状态雪上加霜。

但一个无可撼动的执念仍吊着这破碎的肉体的一口气。猎人哑着嗓子对灰烬说：“我明白我的立场不适合提出要求，但是无论你在做什么，请务必……快一些。拜托了。”似乎是扯到了某处伤口，他全身抽搐了一下，“我只想……尽快——……找到芙洛伦。”

看着现在的猎人，灰烬的胸口产生了一种绞紧的感觉。那完全不是物理性质的砍伤或穿刺，却带来了飘渺的痛感，好像他已死的心脏想要重新振作起来分担某人的疼痛。这虚幻的痛楚减弱了恐慌和疑虑，帮助他集中在当下的要务上。

（……努力一下吧，小灰。既然答应了还是努力一下吧……）

灰烬想起了他在法兰不死队的篝火边滞留的目的。在心里复习了几遍刚记下来的治愈奇迹后，他拿出了他破旧的小护符，在猎人的身边笨拙地背诵起了祷词。他想象着圣女艾莉娜小姐为他讲述的、太阳一般的神灵们垂怜于凡人们时的样子，并真挚地祈望那温和的抚慰能发生在这个外来的生物身上。令人欣喜的是，金色的光雾回应了他，在他的脚下和猎人的周身冉冉升起，擦去了外乡人苍白的血液和累累的伤痕。猎人看起来有些惊讶，好像才意识到自己受了伤，但他的表情又立刻变得有些微妙，让灰烬摸不清奇迹是否真的起到了治疗的效果。

“呃……奇迹能治疗你吗？你还有哪儿不舒服吗？”

“……嗯，起效了，我已经没事了，谢谢你。”猎人点点头，“我们可以出发了吗？”

“可以了，我们快走吧。”

（他是……不习惯奇迹的治疗吗？奇迹居然还能起效呢……）

看着起身中的猎人，灰烬想了想，说道：“让我走在前面吧。你在后面告诉我大概往哪个方向走就好了。”

“明白了。”猎人拉上了覆面围巾，重新拿好武器。

随后，灰烬便举起盾，领头向着地下墓地进发，但又马上回过了头，补充道：“战斗就交给我吧，你最好不要参与。我看见你战斗了，但是你的状态有些……不适合在这里战斗。——我绝对没有贬低你的能力的意思。”

“明白了。”猎人低头回应着，声音里多了一丝丝焦急。

灰烬转回头继续向下走。他听出了猎人的不满，但出于保险还是决定鼓起勇气再问一句：“你的视力和听力还好吗？继续走没问题吗？”

猎人并没像他预想的那样发难，也没有发声。他的表情完全藏在了帽子和围巾的底下，只能从他快速的点头看出带有催促的肯定回应。在灰烬回头继续赶路时，背后的黑衣男人才悄悄发出了一小串低沉的、不满的咕噜声，让灰烬觉得像是身后跟了只郁闷的小动物，既想抱怨一下他的关心过度，又不想引起注意伤了感情。

这中感觉让他稍微轻松了一点点。不过既然人家都不高兴了就还是别再多嘴了吧。

走着走着，背后又传来了猎人闷闷的话语：“顺带一提，如果你不再对我使用奇迹的话我会十分的感激。我有自己的治疗手段，而且……唔，就当我是个刻薄的异教徒吧。”

灰烬人没有停下脚步，只是一边往前走一边点点头。他看见前方的路面出现了十分可疑的散架骨骼，想起之前在不死聚落的下水道里见过类似的敌人。这些骨骼只要一靠近就会变成自主活动的骷髅发动攻击，所以他把心中的杂念换成手中紧握的剑，向那可怕的未知发起了冲锋。

（勇敢点，小灰。你可以的，再努力一下。）

* * *

（12）

如果高度集中注意力，猎人就能分辨出哪里是这个地下建筑的砖石墙面，哪里是空旷的黑暗。砖石地面的凹凸起伏比之前显得清晰一些，但照亮它们的飘忽火炬光让完全避开坑洼变得对于常人而言也略有挑战。

他看见灰烬的深色轮廓猛然缩小，然后就只听见些连续的、像是金属和干枯的脆的什么碰撞的声音，以及那种物质的碎块和砖石地板撞击的声音。直到顺着灰烬人的招呼声走过去，他才看到一地的破碎骨骼。原来这就是灰烬刚刚与之战斗的敌人。

“这边，我们走吧。”灰烬边说边开始移动，不时地略微侧首确认身后猎人是否有跟紧他。

（芙洛伦……找到芙洛伦……只要……和灰烬在一起……）

和灰烬人不同，猎人的心思没那么乱。他只有两个焦点：孩子和灰烬。芙洛伦的气息若隐若现，一直指向地下墓穴的深处。一想起下落不明的孩子，狂气立刻再次攥住猎人的精神，但只要看见前方那个沉稳的深色轮廓，他的精神又会逐渐沉静下来。一定会有办法的，冷静下来。只要和灰烬在一起，就一定会有办法。

虽然灰烬的过度关注让他有些不满，但他认为自己当前的处境不适合提出要求。这种关注再次让他想起了在某个遥远的时间段，他同样是处于无助与疯狂的泥泞，一个同样沉静的、令人安心的、灰白色的身影向他伸出了援手，还同样地过度保护他。他记得自己当时总是毫不讲理地吼那个灰白色的人。这次绝对不能再对这个深色的人那样了。

还没往前走几步，猎人便又听见了干枯而脆的声响。声源很近，但他无法判断它到底来自哪儿，于是便绷紧身体握紧武器开始环视四周。灰烬的判断比他更准确，立刻转过了身，但似乎看见了什么让他惊讶得全身一震的景象。

“猎——！”

等不及猎人的回头也等不到灰烬的剑，复活了的骷髅的弯刀已经砍进了外乡人的后背。纵使化作枯骨，曾经的卡萨斯士兵仍留有生前的战斗实力和对切开敌人身体的渴望。抓着猎人吃痛踉跄之际，它再次挥起弯刀，意欲给这个单薄的外乡肉体追加几个血口子。

可惜枯骨里残留的那点经验和执念同一位从亚楠幸存的猎人所背负的经验和执念并没有可比性。“敌人在身后”的认知一生成，猎人的身体便顺从了与“受到伤害”相应的反射性动作：垫步，斩切，武器变形，再斩切，再接垫步规避。当猎人终于看清他的猎物时，那枯朽的猎物已回归了自己的本真。

面对脚边终于彻底死透的碎骨，猎人产生了一丝空荡的隔世感。但恍惚只有一瞬间，毕竟他的人类身体正在疯狂地提醒他后背的伤势。血肉之痛一来如山倒，把这个回归了凡体的神仙疼得直哼哼，不得不再次顺从肉体的记忆，以最高的速度给输血器上膛再打入大腿外侧。自己的神血带来了回忆，陈旧的，由血腥、兽臭、尸气和所谓神灵的气息交织出来的亚楠的余味又回荡在了他的口鼻间，使他兴奋，直到四节神之脐带那至今仍令人作呕的口味也加入了回味，将一切彻底驱散。

（我居然还记得这些……我当年都是怎么从亚楠挺过来的？）

（芙洛伦也遇到过这样的敌人吗？他会不会也吃了这一招？他比我年轻机敏得多，但愿他避开了……天啊，孩子你可千万不要有事……）

然后他想起了灰烬人。输自己的血帮助了他适应这具身体——亦或者说是帮助这具身体适应了作为神灵的他——他现在能很清晰地看见灰烬人的位置和身上的细节了。灰烬大概是被这种陌生的战斗和恢复方式震惊到了吧，追来了一半便愣住不动，定在几步远的地方看完了这场猎杀。猎人抬起手向灰烬示意：“我没事，已经解——”

他闻到了恐惧的气味。

他一开始以为那一定是错觉。他的原始感官不可能这么灵敏。而且，怎么会呢，灰烬是身经百战的骑士，追寻薪火的猎王者。难不成他还会怕——……

“……你在害怕我吗？”猎人上前一步问道。他看不见灰烬的表情，也暂时无法看见他的思维，但是他能十分清楚地看见灰烬下意识后退半步的动作。

“不，没有的事，你在说什么啊。”灰烬人的话语听起来相对平静，但是他突然增多的小动作充分地透露了他的不安。他反复地摩挲剑柄、移动重心，明显想要控制住这些小动作，但那只让这些下意识的动作更加僵硬而显眼。“我只是，呃，从没见过这种战斗方式。还有你的武器和治疗手段，无意冒犯，真的很……令人惊讶。……唔，抱歉。”说着说着，灰烬低下了头，“我真的很抱歉……我没见过这种类型的敌人，害你受伤了……”

（恐惧的气味变弱了……他的注意力转移了……）

“你不用道歉。我也没有准备好。”猎人走向灰烬的身旁，顺手把锯肉刀变形回了单手形态。“这个家伙看来死透了。之后可能还会有这样的敌人，多加小心。”

“对、你说得对。我们继续吧。这个方向没错吗？”

“……没错。你还希望我跟在你身后吗？”

“是、是的，你还是走后面吧，战斗还是交给我。我会确认已经安全了再叫你过来的，我保证。”

然后一切又回到了刚开始的模样。灰烬深色的身影看上去还是同刚才一样沉稳。

可是恐惧的气味又变强了。猎人突然意识到从一开始灰烬身上的这个味道就没有散过，只是他现在才产生了认知而已。

* * *

（13）

{卡萨斯地下墓穴。}

这是黑暗告知灰烬的这个地方的名字。那是所有灰烬人的心灵深处共享的一片黑暗，它会不时地向他们低语关于他们的使命与这个世界的零碎知识，但也仅此而已了。卡萨斯是什么？这个墓穴里发生过什么？这些使用弯刀的活骷髅又是什么来历？是什么让它们如此执着，以至于能一再地站起来战斗？或许再得到一把武器或着一枚戒指，黑暗就会告诉他更多；又或者黑暗已经告知了他一切，剩余的真相连这联结所有人心至深处的黑暗本身都遗忘了。

和地下墓穴的名号很相应，他们越往深处走遇见的活骷髅就越多，会二次复活的个体也有不少。他们中有的持细军刀，有的持大弯刀，还有的在远处放箭。还有一些明显比其他的枯骨更强大的、仍然穿戴着护甲和服饰的骷髅。这些陌生的敌人行踪诡谲，难以预测，与它们的每一次交战都能让灰烬的心提到嗓子眼。它们中的许多与路旁的骸骨堆别无两样，增加了奇袭这一惊吓元素，让灰烬迈出的每一步都更加胆战心惊。

但是他现在就算怕到掉灰渣子也不能后退了，因为猎人就在身后。他既不敢冒险也不敢死去。

为了减小风险，灰烬换上了教他法术的欧贝克老师赠与的沉眠龙徽戒指，消除了他活动的声响。他频繁地使用弓箭，减少在视野有限的地下建筑里踏入敌人包围圈的概率。对付敌人，他更多地选择绕后背刺以减少耗时和死亡的可能性。他甚至克制住了自己不去捡起远处的白色光球以防止走入陷阱。每一具打散的骨架他都先盯上片刻，每一个路口他都先举盾上下左右观察清楚，确定环境绝对安全后，他才会呼唤猎人从上一个安全的拐角过来。

使用这种怂如结晶虫的战术让灰烬暗自觉得相当对不住自己的骑士身份，也对不住自己堂堂八尺好汉一条。但是身份和颜面既不能保护自己也不能保护猎人，更不可能帮他们找到失踪的孩子。而且这个战术确实有效，他原素瓶都消耗得比预计的少。只要想想这些，他便坦然地接受了自己是个怂货的事实。

不知是猎人的感知能力不稳定还是芙洛伦的行进路线太怪诞，他们在猎人的指向下左穿右绕，净空了整个上层的骷髅，在同一个路口过了三次以上，却回到了原点。徒劳无功让猎人再次变得不稳定。灰烬能看见这漆黑的生物令人发怵的抽搐，听见他毛骨悚然的喃喃低语。这大大加强了他尽快找到芙洛伦的决心——不是出于什么仁义精神，只是朴实地出于恐惧而已。

稍微令他安心地是，他们遇见了来自亚斯特拉的骑士安里，他的同胞。他叫猎人在较远处等他，这样既能避免安里问起这个阴森的陌生人，也能短暂地从猎人那愈加疯癫的注视中脱离一小会儿。几句寒暄，安里表示她和挚友霍拉斯因为陷阱失散了，她也正处于艰苦地寻人之旅中。

“灰衣白发的少年？不，我所见到的就只有些这些骨头。如果我在寻找霍拉斯的途中见到了他，我会通知他你在寻找他的。”

“这样……那如果你见到他，麻烦叫他到最近的篝火等待我们吧。如果我们见到霍拉斯，我会向他传达你的讯息的。”

“有劳了。但愿我们都找到所寻之人吧。愿火焰指引你们。”

“保重，姐妹。”

告别安里，灰烬回到了猎人的身边。“安里小姐也没有见到过芙洛伦。”“那孩子可能早先经过了这里……”猎人没有抬头看他，“一次短暂的逗留，但是我分不清这些痕迹的时间顺序……他也可能不是用人类的形态经过这里的。啊，如果是那样的话也许他就不会受伤……对，这样就对了……芙洛伦，如果他是那样行动的……”猎人的话语逐渐滑入了无法分辨的喃喃自语。

（薪火啊他又开始了……）

~~（快别这样我要不行了谁来帮~~ ~~~~

（不不，勇敢点，小灰，勇敢点。你答应了人家帮忙的。芙洛伦还需要你。勇敢点，再努力一下。）

现在的路线就只剩下了一条：一道横跨千仞深崖的砖石阶梯。它连接着墓穴的更深处，还能看见骷髅士兵在把守。

“猎人，芙洛伦是不是往那个方向去了？”灰烬指着阶梯的尽头询问道。身边的黑衣男人慢慢抬起了头，绿眼睛从帽子和围巾的缝隙间露了出来，探向虚空中的那个点。他眼中的泥泞之湖慢慢地放大、病变得更加的浑浊。视线开始牵引它的主人的动作，拖着猎人摇摇晃晃地向前挪步。

“是的，是的……他在那儿，我感觉到了，很新，很清楚……他在那儿，他往那边去了，芙洛伦，我的芙洛伦，他在——”

“猎、猎人，猎人，”灰烬慌忙冲到猎人身前挡住前路，“清醒一下，前面还有敌人呢。”

灰烬看见自己的镜像出现在了那两滩浑浊之中，并作为中心清澈了阴翳，使之恢复成了原本幽静的翠湖。“……啊，是，的确……”猎人清醒了过来。他沉默了片刻，才继续说：“那我在这里等你。”

“下面安全了我叫你。”

于是他们再度分开。狭窄险峻的台阶上游荡着不少骷髅，不过灰烬已经知道怎么对付他们了。勇敢点，小灰人，只要先背刺前面这个，用重击击碎它，然后再向后翻滚躲避后来的——

“灰烬！你后面！！”

猎人惊慌的叫喊将灰烬从思索中惊醒。同时惊醒他的还有不知何时在身后越来越响亮的、砖石与碎骨的什么摩擦所发出的轰鸣声。灰烬赶忙回头，只看见一个巨大的、由无数两眼冒白光的活骷髅、石块和树根组成的滚球正沿着台阶径直朝他压来。

这就是安里提到的陷阱！

在一阵恐慌中，灰烬下意识地向侧方翻滚躲闪，躲过了巨大滚球的碾压。但是他立刻意识到了新的、更大的问题：他这一翻滚直接把自己翻出了台阶，翻进了深坑上方的空气中。

（笨灰啊啊啊啊啊！！！）

无数过去的景象开始在他的眼前跑马灯。他本已在无数次的死亡中习惯了死亡这个过程，但摔死永远可以给他带来最大限度的、极寒的恐怖。失重感像是要将他从胸口拆分殆尽。恐惧与绝望同高速靠近的终焉一起急剧翻倍，撕裂了他的意志，抹黑了他的视线。他闭紧双眼、失声尖叫。

（猎人、猎人——）

然而，预计中的毁灭并没有来临。几股未知的阻力用意图否定死亡本身的决意抓住了灰烬的上身、手臂和胯部，把他托举在了半空。震惊之余，灰烬人慢慢睁开了眼睛。他在惶恐中看见几段粗壮的、带有小小的鳍状附着物和色泽奇异的鳞粉的异形触手紧卷着他的身体，像抱起一个新生儿一样毫不费力却谨慎贴心。随着视线的上移，几股触须绞合为一体，通向了一件黑披肩的底部——那是正站在台阶的边缘望着他的猎人。猎人的覆面围巾已扯下，露出了这个生物憔悴的人类面容，此时正因确认了他平安无事而舒缓了很多。

~~（这根本不是人类他的触须这到底是什~~ ~~~~

（他救了我……他救了我……）

“你坚持一下，我这就拉你上来！”猎人一边喊着一边收回他的触手。粗壮的触手不断退入他的披肩底下，却完全没有影响他的体态，就像被魔法直接变没了一样。注视这个怪诞的过程让灰烬不禁心生忐忑，直到远处的某个轰鸣着高速靠近的、熟悉的物体转移了他的注意力。

他惊恐地大叫起来：“猎人！球、球回来了！！”

“？？？”

猎人刚刚转头，就直接被高速滚来的骷髅球照脸碾进了台阶。他的触须随之一抽搐，本能地绞紧了灰烬的身体，几乎要把他身上早就饱经风霜的亡命骑士甲绞烂。最要命的是，抓住灰烬胯部的触须穿过他的双腿间那个没什么防护却相当要害的部分，这一用力直接带给了灰烬鸡飞蛋打一般的绝感。

“啊——猎人、猎人——”灰烬人声嘶力竭地惨叫着。他已经痛到记不起自己是要关心猎人的伤势还是叫他放手了——啊不，绝不是放手，猎人放手他就会在悬崖下摔死，但是猎人真的绞得他好痛啊！

“咳、咳！我没事！我很好！我还能行！”这个纤瘦的外乡人居然扛下了这一波碾压，虽然给压得鼻青脸肿、一身狼藉，他至少还在摸打滚爬想要起身。“我这就——咳！——拉你上来——咳咳！”

“猎人——啊、啊，轻点，疼、疼啊——！”

“什么？我——”

轰鸣声再次响起，那个熟悉的球状梦魇再度向着两个落难的男人高速开来。

“猎人！球！又回来了！”

“？？？！”

然后，猎人就被翻个面又碾了一遍，还顺便把灰烬像某种一捏就叫的玩具似的捏出了生平能发出的最浪荡的尖叫。从卡萨斯的入口直到熏烟湖之底，没有一处不回响着他至臻的情感，给地下墓地中沉眠的亡国战士们送去了带有灰烬气味的苦痛之梦。

高亢悠长的惨叫逐渐转变为沙哑的、带着哭腔的小段呻吟。灰烬被吊在台阶下方，孤零零地面对着嶙峋的悬崖和脚下的深坑。他看不见台阶上的情景，也许猎人被压气绝了。猎人的触手还是很讲义气地抓着他，但也封锁了他的一切动作，将他以捆人质似的尴尬姿势困在了这阴风阵阵的高空中。他几乎被压断的手臂很疼，胸甲绞变形了的部分挤得他很疼，吸入猎人的触手上抖落的鳞粉让他的喉咙和胸腔很疼，他的下身更疼。他不知道该更心疼被碾了两遍的猎人还是被这个混蛋拧得筋骨寸断还动弹不得的自己，只觉得心中的苦涩不断从眼内和口腔溢出。为什么？为什么是他？为什么会这样？为什么他要经历这种羞辱？为什么他要给自己招来这一切？

他想回火祭场，想抱着防火女或者柯弥库斯老师大哭一场，跟他们讲讲他是如何愚蠢地想要帮助一个可怕的、疯癫的怪物，结果把自己糟蹋成现在这个样子的。

-tbc


	5. Chapter 5

（14）

猎人像个破布娃娃一样脸朝下瘫在阴冷的台阶上，品味着他的智商与神格所受到的侮辱。他能通过痛觉分辨出脸上的每一寸皮肤，脖子以下则已经完全分不清哪儿是哪儿，大抵是没几块完整的骨头了。所幸他的触手幸免于难，并仍然牢牢抓着失足的灰烬。苍白色的血液从他的身体各处喷溅了出来，还被那滚球带得满台阶都是，让他觉得自己像只被车轮碾了两遍的肥蛆，能爆很多浆的那种。他离在梦界社会性死亡只差一个上位者围观群众。

让猎人感到不堪的不止是被同一个愚蠢的机关两次制裁的经历。

属于他的真身的那一部分能很清楚的感觉到与灰烬的身体接触的每一寸。他感觉到在他吃痛而本能地绞紧触须时，灰烬人藏在布料下的肌肉微弱地想要抵抗，却不敌神之力的压迫；他感觉到余火受到刺激而活动，使灰烬的身体变得更加温暖舒适——如果去掉头盔，也许能看见余火上涌给灰烬人缺血的脸颊笼上薄薄的粉色光雾？他还感觉到他在慌乱的救援中意外落爪的那个尴尬的部位，它在他无意的欺凌之中逐渐强调起了自己的存在感……

看在他在天之灵的配偶和危在旦夕的儿子的份上，他的一部分自我居然在品味这一切！他居然有心思品味这温润的灰烬之躯在被蹂躏时的每一个反应、品味从其中漏出的每一丝香甜的恐惧气味和每一声悦耳的哀鸣，甚至在这肮脏的、下作的品味中回味起了他的灰烬人，回味起了那灰白色可人儿的柔软、温暖和婉转的呻吟，然后逐渐与这被他困于鼓掌之间的这个倒影重叠……

（快住脑啊你这下流的畜生！你都快[古神脏话]把你恩人勒死了你宝贝儿子都[古神脏话]快嗝屁了你发个欧顿的春啊？！）

猎人对自己的厌恶达到了前所未有的高度。愤怒和屈辱汇聚成了一股狂躁之气，急需一个发泄的出口。就在这时，远处再次传来了隆隆的轰鸣，这一切的罪魁祸首又回来了。

“好啊，来得正好。”猎人咬牙切齿地往自己腿上怼了一针血，让错位的骨骼和乱飞的神思快速回归原位，以最佳状态迎接那个骷髅组成的巨大滚球。几次输送自己的神血再加上这段时间的使用，他终于适应了这具凡人的肉体，并能够在不搅动梦界的状态下引入更多真身的力量了。他让后背生出自己巨大真身的一臂，一把抓起那气人的滚球，然后像摔一个讨厌的玩具一样把它狠狠地摔向了悬崖深处。数秒之后，骸骨粉碎的声音才返回他的耳旁，宣告着这万恶之源的终结。

“再你妈的见，[古神脏话]。”猎人走到台阶边捡起自己猎人帽的同时顺便往下瞥了一眼消散中的骸骨，还顺便恶狠狠地啐了一口。

一事毕了，他赶忙回收他吊在台阶另一边的触须，把被他捏得半死还晾了半晌的同行者救上来。不一会儿，那个遍体鳞伤的力竭骑士就被拖上了台阶，并在猎人小心翼翼地撤下了触须后坍塌在了他主动迎来的肩膀上。不省人事的灰烬骑士、肇事的古神，这简直就像是之前猎人梦境事件的翻版，且这一次他更加直接地伤到了灰烬。再想想失踪的芙洛伦，时刻剜割着他的心脏的负罪感被他磨得越发锋利。

（看看你干的好事，芙洛尔，你就该离他远远的。你要从什么时候起才能停止伤害关心你的人？）

“请原谅我，我真的万分抱歉！我只是想帮忙，没想到会变成这样。”猎人轻手轻脚地扶着灰烬人靠在台阶上，然后调动内在之眼检视灰烬的伤情。“我……我……没事，没事。我只是需要一点——嘶——原素。我没事。”灰烬似乎本想挥手拒绝他，但他不知道自己的手臂已经骨折了，缺少护甲的下肢也多处伤筋动骨，随便一动就能他痛得一颤。

（干得好啊，芙洛尔。）

好在猎人恢复了足够的月之主的能力。“请忍耐一下……好了。”只需弹指一瞬，他便修复了灰烬身上所有的伤，还顺手修好了灰烬人变形的胸甲。发现身上的痛楚突然消失，灰烬人惊讶得差点从台阶上跳起来。他来回看看自己的手臂，又拍拍身上的护甲，猎人甚至不需要灵视也能看见他头盔后的脸上写满的难以置信。“你是怎么做到的？”灰烬惊奇地问他。“我的配偶是个灰烬人，我总得为他学点什么。”“这样……呃等等，我是指，你是怎么，呃，‘做到’的？这是某种奇迹吗？还是其他的什么……？”“这不是奇迹……也可以说是？要看你怎么定义……我让断开的部分拼回去，叫不需要的东西分解组成有用的部分，然后误导一下痛觉神经，然后……（他已经绕懵了……）嗯，我觉得我们不需要了解这些细节。”“是，是的呢。……啊对了，你……的伤，你被压了——”“过去的事就不要再提了。我已经把自己治好了，你不用担心。”“哦……”

随后两人便陷入了漫长的、尴尬的沉默。

猎人咽了口唾沫，率先开了口：“如果……因为我——……任何原因，你不想再继续了，请务必不要勉强自己。我基本恢复了，后面的路我可以自己走，你不用担心。”

灰烬立刻挺起身似乎想反驳他：“不，我——……”然而话还没有说完，他便收了声，移开了视线。头盔遮挡了他的表情，现实空间干扰了猎人对思维的窥视，所以灰烬此时的所思所想就只有他自己知道了。

（他沉默了。要不要继续走，这决定对他而言不应该这么难——不。）

（这决定对“他”而言不应该这么难以定夺，但是他不是“他”……他不是我的灰烬。他也许没有那样的决心和勇气——他的恐惧的气味，是的，他一直在害怕，却在强迫自己继续走下去，因为他答应了帮我……天啊，你这善良又愚蠢的灰烬人……）

（我竟然没有早点注意到他的情况——不，是我根本没看他一眼。我只是一直盯着假想的“他”，根本没有看着他……）

不知是为了断谁的念想，猎人在片刻沉思后先站起了身：“你说了直到你改主意前会帮我的。我注意到你改主意了，我尊重你的选择。你做得已经够多的了，我非常感谢你。”

又是短暂的沉默。

给他点什么表示感谢。灰烬人们都喜欢报酬，这样他也能接受任务结束了。这么想着，猎人集中精神从周围的环境中汲取尽可能多的浮游的灵魂，把它们固定成灰烬人们可以随身携带的白色光球状。灵魂对于灰烬人们而言是重要的材料，且不像血液之于猎人们——或者说亚楠产生的一切之于猎人们那样带来疯狂与污染，猎人私认为它作为谢礼比起自己的身上的一切都更加合适。

灰烬人的注意力果然被灵魂吸引了。他直勾勾地注视着那个有他的头那么大的白色灵魂团在猎人的手上成型，然后从掌间落下飘进他的怀里。他没有拾起那团灵魂，只是一直坐在那儿盯着那坨白光，像极了路边偶尔能见到的怀抱光球的尸体。

猎人有些疑惑。“我已经很久没做过这个了，有点把握不清量……是有点少吗？我再给你点？”灰烬人慌忙摆摆手：“不不不，没有的事，这看上去已经很多了，谢谢你……——啊不，不，这不是我想说的！我是想说——……”话到一半，他却再次住了口。在猎人的视线中，他慢慢低下了头，无所适从地揉捏着那个灵魂球。

“……不，那不重要，对不起。……你多保重。”这是从破旧的兜帽和锈色的兜鍪底下发出的最后的声响。

（这样就好了……这样就足够了……）

猎人强硬地扭过了身子，把视线锁在台阶的末端继续前进，将那个渺小、纠结的深色身影抛在身后。

~~（不要再看他，不要再想他。不要再用那些幻视和联想蒙骗自己。他不是他，他不是他……）~~ ~~~~

* * *

（15）

灰烬不太确定自己抱着那大得不像样的灵魂球在阴冷的石阶上坐了多久。远处不时传来卡萨斯的遗骨们复活、战斗并在锯齿斩刀和异形触手之间崩解的声响，只是他充耳不闻。他的精神完全集中在他的内心中，在余烬与黑暗铸成的心灵殿堂里与自己的思想搏斗。

猎人是对的，他改主意了。他从来就胆小又弱小，在每一个陌生的地区走的每一步都必须给自己打气，每一场战斗都让他惊恐不已，而且在每一片地区都会有无数场战斗以他的死亡结束。他害怕这一切，也害怕猎人。在承担起保护猎人的责任后他超常发挥一次都没有死，但沉重的恐惧与压力也因此溢满了他的盔甲，锁住他的关节、扼紧他的喉咙。猎人对他造成的伤害是临门一脚：他到极限了。他打退堂鼓了。

远处，骨骼碎裂的声响越来越模糊，渐渐消解在地下墓地里穿堂阴风的呜咽中。

自己努力了，灰烬告诉自己。猎人理解了他，尊重了他的意愿，认可了他的努力，也不再需要他的协助了。他终于远离了这个可怕的未知生物，可以说是如愿以偿了。但这挥之不去的不安又是什么？他感到不甘心，可他明明已经完成任务了；他感到自责，可他并没有做错什么。

墓穴的阴风中夹杂的各种微弱的杂音已经完全无法分辨了。

灰烬看向手中猎人赠与他的灵魂团块。这绝对是他作为灰烬人有生以来见过的最宏伟的灵魂聚合物了，它看起来甚至比深渊监视者们的集合灵魂还要大。灵魂不该有重量，但灰烬却觉得他的两臂被这灵魂的沉重压得无法动弹。

“他……确实救了我……他只是想救他的孩子……”也不知道自己到底想确认什么，灰烬放任自己的嘴唇呢喃些琐碎的话语。

这个世界的时间本就失去了意义，灰烬也许只犹豫了一瞬，也许纠结了几宿。不论如何，一切都止于一声割裂了墓穴嚎风的怪叫——或者，按照灰烬听到它时的第一反应来定义：某人的惨叫声。这骇人的声音就像是某个正在接受极刑的失声死囚第一次也是最后一次爆发出的、浓缩了其毕生所有苦痛与叫喊的嘶吼。它自遥远的墓穴深处迸发，在整个墓室里反复回响，像是唤起了这里所有经历暴行与折磨而死的怨魂与其共鸣，变化成了一曲扭曲的哭丧调。

但对灰烬而言它听上去更像是他认识的某个父亲的号哭，而这个认知使他不寒而栗。

（猎人？！）

余烬与黑暗的心灵牢笼在一瞬的犹豫中轰然倒塌，灰烬迅速把灵魂球揣进了包里，爬起身拎起剑盾就往台阶尽头冲。

~~（我在干什）~~ ~~~~

（是猎人遇见了什么？还是芙洛伦……不，打住，别往那种方向想。）

猎人的行踪很清晰，只要跟着破碎的卡萨斯士兵遗骸就行了。灰烬仍然能看见远处的岔路有一些还在活动的敌人，路上也没碰到机关，看来猎人确实是恢复了感知能力，非常精确地追踪着他孩子的踪迹。尸骨一路指引着灰烬走到了一道布满森森白骨的悬崖前。这里曾经有一座古老的木桥和无数的活骷髅，但两者都被猎人破坏了。木桥残留的旧麻绳和破木板颤颤巍巍地耷拉在悬崖边的烂木桩下，一直拖到幽深的悬崖底下；骷髅的残渣被乱暴地摔得到处都是，但愿它们中没人再度站起来。

灰烬在悬崖边的一处与另一侧相连的高地上又一次找到了安里。这位来自亚斯特拉的姐妹明显吓坏了，战战兢兢地向他讲述一个瘦高的黑衣男人是如何像风暴一样荡平前方的一切的。她用颤抖的声音说起那男人手上延伸出海洋生物似的触手，说起他在掌中召唤出漆黑星穹的一隅，然后降下光芒夺目的毁灭之雨——那简直就是某种异端的神迹。灰烬平静地听完了一切。他安抚他的同胞，和她谈起她失落的友人。他们两人都未能觅得霍拉斯的下落。最终，在安里的叹息与祝福中，两名灰烬人再次踏上了各自的征途。

跳下高地、沿着悬崖边的栈道前进，穿过一扇厚重的石门便是一处藏骨堂。或者也可以说这里曾经是一处藏骨堂，因为这里曾经摆放的骨瓮被全部打烂，内容物也被暴躁地碾作尘泥扬了一地。墙上、石柱上与地面上布满了潮湿的、杂乱无章的巨大划痕与凹陷，对面的石门也因同源的外力严重变形，几乎可以说快被完全拆卸掉了。灰烬似乎可以想象大量的触须从一具黑布缠裹的瘦弱躯壳内绽放，急切地抓挠与翻开每一块砖石、挪动每一个骨瓮，绝望地搜寻着一个苍白的孩子，并在搜寻无果后暴怒地摧毁了一切。

而那具躯壳，那个可怜的父亲，就跪在这一片狼藉的中心。他在释放了所有的愤怒和力量后空余一腔悲恸啃食着他的心脏，使他蜷缩在自己的掌间战栗、啜泣。

灰烬最终还是回来了。他在心里默默地骂了几遍自己的优柔寡断、反复无常、不长记性，还有趁人之危——因为他不害怕现在的猎人。他不怕一个遍体鳞伤的、无力的、被悲痛击垮的普通父亲。他走上前，跪在猎人身边，轻而小心地把手搭上了他的肩膀。

猎人猛然抬起头，一道来自天外的猩红月影掠过他的眼瞳，几段锋利的细触手立刻从他的披肩下窜出，以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝灰烬袭来。“猎人！”灰烬人一声大喝，“是我。”他话音未落，所有的攻击就已停止。细锐的触手从半空无力地坠下，慢慢退回了它们的根源。血月的凶光退去，猎人的眼睛完全黯淡了下去。他是如此的疲惫，以至于连惊讶的神情都做不出来，只是像一条将死的鱼一样呆滞地注视着灰烬，嘴巴还在一张一合：“啊啊，是你……你不应该回来的……”

“芙洛伦……你找到他了吗？”

“没有”猎人缓慢地摇了摇头，“我找不到他。所有的线索、所有的踪迹，它们都指向这里，但是他不在这里……我找了每一个角落、每一块砖，我甚至看了周围的其他世界，但是没有，他不在那里。”说到这里，泪光开始涌现在那已死的暗色绿瞳里。“线索全断了，”他继续说道，“凭空消失了，没有其他出路……我是个废物，不是吗？连自己的孩子都找不到……”

“我没有同意你。”灰烬有些刻板地纠正道，“我也不认为你应该就这样放弃——”“你以为我放弃了？”猎人猛然爆出一声怒吼，但他早就没了支持那种气势的愤怒，出完气整个人立刻又塌了下去，“抱歉……我……不，我不会放弃。绝不。但是，我只是……看不到希望……”说到这里，他缓缓叹了一口相当沉长的气，半晌才接上下一句话：“回到你的正途去，灰烬生物。你已经选择了脱手这件事，就不要再来趟浑水了。拜托了。”话毕，他便垂下了头，不再搭理灰烬，只是低声沉吟着：“噢，芙洛伦，我可怜的芙洛伦……我该怎么办，赫利？我该怎么办……”

（……给他一点空间和时间吧。）

看见猎人不再响应，灰烬便起了身。芙洛伦的行踪到这里就断了？那他会在这里的某个地方吗？可是连猎人这样的存在都找不到他，那么他到底是……灰烬人努力地想要思考出点什么头绪，可他只是个弱小、愚笨的灰烬人，完全没有任何主意。正值一筹莫展之际，他注意到猎人的面前有一个空空如也的祭坛。

{祭坛上的金杯。}

正如一如既往的启示，属于所有灰烬人的黑暗在这一位灰烬人的脑内暗示了一个图像。他突然觉得那祭坛上面应该有些什么。

{祭坛上的金杯。触碰它。}

（一个……圣杯一样的东西。用人的颅骨镶金制成的。）

这种情况下，黑暗的提示多半与如何继续前进有关，但是灰烬的直觉告诉他：这也许和芙洛伦的凭空消失有关。于是他开始左右环视。如果祭坛上真的曾经有东西，那它也许是在猎人狂怒地发泄中被击飞了。很快，他的视线就被墙角的一处反光体吸引。他走了过去，从墙角的骨灰与陶瓮碎片中拾起那个物体。

那是一个从猎人狂怒地发泄中幸存了下来的颅骨杯。它以一个剜去了顶部的人类头颅为主体，周围加以金属制的杯沿和杯脚完善形态，并装饰了繁复的花纹和稀有的珠宝，即使被时间洗去了光泽也仍显雍容。就是这个了。灰烬立即将它带回了祭坛边，重新放上了光滑的石质祭坛上。

在金杯的底座与祭坛接触的瞬间，大量黑色的烟雾似的物质从被制成金杯的骷髅的眼眶中倾泻而下，一边肆意蔓延，一边吞噬着藏骨堂内的光亮和温度。灰烬没料到会是这样的展开，吓得连连后退。猎人也被这突如其来的变故惊得弹身站起，质问灰烬：“你到底做了什么？”“我也不知道！”灰烬连连摇头，“我只是直觉上觉得这样做可能会有某种帮助，但是——猎人！”更加大量的黑雾从颅骨杯中呼啸而出，剥夺了两人视线中的一切光明。濡湿而冰冷的狂风冲击着他们的身体，将他们卷入湍急的、无边的黑暗。不，那不是灰烬人们熟悉的黑暗，而是比那更加古老、更加阴沉、更加混沌的存在的芥微一隅，是法兰不死队放弃薪王之座、不惜被其污染也要镇压的存在的冰山一角——

——是名为 ** **深渊**** 的无垠永暗之中一个比微尘更加细小的囚笼。

不知是谁先伸出了一只手，另一只手也紧紧抓住了它。灰烬能感受到与他互相紧握着的那只略微单薄的手，感受到它传递来的意志和力量。他不是一个人在面对这一切，而这给了他足以迎接接下来的一切的勇气。

* * *

（16）

{霸王沃尼尔。}黑暗在灰烬之心的深海中轻语。在这个空间里，它的声音得到了洪亮的共鸣，因为深渊——它的本源——也在用无数的声音呼唤这个名号。这是一场盛大的喊魂——将所有国家送入虚无的霸王也该穿过自己打开的这扇大门了。

感到狂风停止，灰烬睁开了双眼。眼前的景象令他大吃一惊：他们似乎进入了另一个空间。这里没有一丝光亮，这个空间的边界也淹没在黑暗之中，可他却仍然看得见自己与猎人的身体，也仍然能看得见远处的那具趴伏于地的巨大骷髅。这沃尼尔生前是巨人吗？他简直高大得像洛斯里克的城墙！他的手镯在黑暗中熠熠生辉，极其抢眼，既像是在提醒旁观者他生前的荣光，也像是在刻意暗示闯入者们这手镯另有玄机。他身下还徘徊着密密麻麻的骷髅士兵，放眼望去气势逼人，好似卡萨斯王国那灾害级别的战争机器正于此回光返照，令灰烬胆寒。

此时的霸王挥舞着一把扭曲的镂空金剑，在骷髅士兵的簇拥下与空中一个漂浮不定的小白点搏斗。就在灰烬眯起眼睛想看清那个在骷髅大军之间左右闪烁的白色物体的真身时，身边的猎人渐渐激动了起来：“唔……这里是？——芙洛伦？！太初的虚空啊！芙洛伦！我的芙洛伦！我的孩子啊！！！”在灰烬反应过来前，猎人已挣脱了他的手，全速冲向了前方的战场。“猎人，等等！”灰烬慌忙跟了上去。

追随着猎人靠近，灰烬逐渐看清了那个不同于他所见过的一切、甚至略微超出他的理解能力的苍白色小生物。他很小，完全撑开身子才赶得上霸王脖子上的骷髅簇中最小的颅骨那般大。他展开身体在空中悬停躲避攻击时像是半透明的花朵，把身体收起在沃尼尔的掌间与骷髅士兵的刀尖间高速冲刺时又像条灵巧的鱼，在空中急停时还会从娇小的身体中翻出几条比它自身更加庞大的狰狞触手，像是张由带齿的触手构成的嘴，并从其中聚集能量，释放出许多灰烬熟知的魔法：灵魂箭、灵魂巨箭、结晶降雹……灵活的行动加上异乎寻常的施法速度使这个小家伙能够只身与卡萨斯的亡者大军一战，但很明显他已经快到极限了。

（难道那个就是……芙洛伦？！原来这就是他真正的样子……他竟然那么小！他在这里一个人战斗了多久？！）

猎人一路狂奔，一路用他们的语言急促地高声呼唤自己的孩子。苍白色的小水母用一声啼哭似的叫声回应了他的父亲，然后急转方向朝着这边飞来。或许是被各种法术洗了半天脸憋了一肚子火，霸王抓住这个间隙挥动歪曲的圣剑，将其用力地插向地面。一个巨大的冲击波以那为中心快速炸裂开来，将灰烬、猎人和他们周围的许都骷髅一并震飞。

（芙洛伦！）

两个外来人距离爆炸中心较远，所以并没有受伤。灰烬赶忙翻滚起身，正好看见那个娇小的白影被爆炸中心产生的冲击掷向他们的身后，像一只初次展翅就被射杀的幼鸟，带着目睹这一场景的两个男人的心一同下坠、一同重重地砸在坚硬的地面上，迸溅出一小滩星尘般的血泪。猎人发出了一声短促而凄厉的哀嚎，不顾一切地冲向他折翼的孩子。灰烬被他的情绪感染，悲愤溢满了胸腔。他发出战吼，第一次彻底抛弃了盾牌，双手持剑冲向了再度压向猎人父子的几个骷髅士兵，迅猛又高效地将它们一一斩碎。

现在剩下的威胁只有身后的沃尼尔。但就在这巨大的骷髅准备挥动圣剑再度攻击时，噬咬着他下半身的黑暗中传来了鬼魅般的呼嚎，作为号令使得他背后的噬渊开始猛力地拉扯，要将他吞入他曾追求的无底之暗。不可一世的霸王在这黑暗面前露了怯，他惊恐地抛下圣剑，狼狈地向前挣扎着、爬行着。神圣的手镯发出的光芒驱逐了黑暗，强行使他苟过了这一轮催命。黑暗吞噬了霸王的圣剑，忿忿不满地蠕动着，贪婪地威胁着想要吞下更多。

{手镯。他的手镯。打碎它们。}

目睹这一幕给了灰烬人足够的提示。他看着那个瘫软在猎人的怀里奄奄一息的小水母，很难想象这就是之前见面时那个总是生机勃勃的、活泼爱笑的灰衣大男孩。他感到决心爬上了他的脊梁，对猎人说：“带着你的孩子想办法离开这里，快。这家伙交给我来解决。”“你确定吗？”“嗯。我已经知道该怎么办了。”得到了他的决心的鼓舞，猎人的绿瞳再次明亮了起来，脸上的憔悴一扫而空，变得无比坚定。他向灰烬点头致意，然后抱紧自己的孩子开始向着与霸王相反的方向奔跑。

灰烬转身面向那巨大的、看似不可战胜的敌人。他抓出一把绿花草塞进嘴里咀嚼，然后紧握剑柄，祈祷着曾经使用这种草药的法兰不死队把意志借给他，曾经使用这把直剑的洛斯里克骑士把力量借给他，曾经踏破此等绝境的灰烬人同胞们把勇气借给他。然后他发起了冲锋，剑指霸王的手镯。

在身后的黑暗的不断拉扯中，沃尼尔不时地挥舞手臂拍打身前的地面，不知是想要击退渺小的挑战者，还是徒劳地对黑暗做出最后的反抗。周围不时出现的活骷髅增加了任务的难度，不过灰烬有足够的信心和实力避开它们。他翻滚躲开骷髅们的利刃，看准霸王落下手掌的时机用力挥剑一劈，一只手镯应声而碎，化作几缕微光被黑暗吞尽。

深渊中回响起了一阵隆隆的怪音，像是狂喜的粗喘，也像欲求不满的抱怨。连接人世的安全索断了一根，沃尼尔的身体立刻被向着永暗拉近了几丈。他慌乱地抓挠着地面，无助地依靠最后的两个神圣手镯吊住自己那救赎无望的命运。但猎王者不会给亡国之君任何机会。“这是为了芙洛伦！”灰烬咬牙切齿地念着，趁着势头步步紧逼，斩断了沃尼尔的又一只金镯。“而这是为了他父亲！”

黑暗再次搅动。沃尼尔原本就被月之幼子的火力削弱过，第二只金镯断裂带来的冲击直接使他失去平衡。深渊发出了发出了阴森的、满足的狂笑，整个压向了绝望的王，势要将他立刻吞吃。被逼入绝境的霸王挥起戴着最后一只手镯的巨大骨掌大力拍向灰烬，想要这个妨害他的蝼蚁与他陪葬。千钧一发之际，霸王的手掌上方的黑暗让出了道，允许一轮蔚蓝的异星之月透过梦境的窗口显现，降下一束炽热的神罚之光，连同其所缚着的手臂骨一起击碎了最后一枚命运的金镯。卡萨斯的王发出了他人生中的最后一声恐惧的惨叫，然后在眨眼间被深渊咽下，吞入万劫不复之中。

（滚回你该去的地方吧，“霸王”。）

霸王沃尼尔的灵魂进入了灰烬的容器，其残余的薪火使得无火的余灰所怀抱的余烬继续燃烧。

终于结束了。灰烬忽然感到一身轻松：他们做到了。他看向身后的猎人。那位月光领主站在远处，一只手抱着他的孩子，另一只手则仍停留在空中，控制着他打开的梦境窗口重新关闭。灰烬人向他挥手致意，得到了对方认可的手势。

一直卡在喉咙的祭品终于下肚，这个囚笼也没有存在的必要了。冰冷的强风再次吹起，周身的黑暗再度涌动。那只颅骨杯又出现了，只是这次它化作了吸入黑暗的超强漩涡，把灰烬和猎人身边的漆黑不断稀释、分解、收回。灰烬人本能地抬起手臂想要抗拒强风。在呼啸的风声中，他似乎听见了或许是来自永暗的深渊深处、也或许是来自那由无数灰之心组成的深洋之底的，飘渺而又充满慰藉的叹息……

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *设定是猎人自身没有灰烬人的世界的意义上的灵魂。如果他有的话他一定会优先掏自己的魂送给灰烬的。他给的魂够小灰人治好暗穴再浪一把的了。  
> **猎人在曾经与前辈一同冒险时仔细地研究过灰烬人这种生物的身体以及他们所使用的“灵魂”，并发展出了操纵构成他们的身体的物质以达到强化或治疗的技术。他也会防火女处理灵魂为灰烬人提供强化的技能，虽然原理略微不同于防火女。特在此郑重感谢前辈为灰烬生物学事业做出的伟大贡献与牺牲。  
> ***猎人补刀沃尼尔用的秘法是我原创的ˋ( ° ▽、° ) 这算是猎人的上位者本体的基础能力之一，离开梦境用人类的身体使用的话就表现成了借助本体的力量使用的秘法那样的。大概是拿月亮当卫星炮来定点打击那种感觉的一个伤害技能？猎人使用时可以自由且精准地控制打击的目标和火力的强度。  
> ****我现在特别需要有人提醒我两件事_(:з)∠)_ #1我应该在写猎灰 #2不要写死芙洛伦_(:з)∠)_


	6. Chapter 6

（17）

在所有的黑雾散尽之后，两人又回到了地下墓地的藏骨堂。祭坛对面的石门缓慢地开启，篝火在祭坛前出现，随后一切又回归了平静。

他们一站稳脚跟，猎人便赶忙仔细检查芙洛伦的状况。“芙洛伦？”听见他的轻声呼唤，他怀里的孩子努力地振作了一下想要提起精神，但又立刻在伤痛中缩成一团。

“爸爸……”没了发出声音的力气，芙洛伦开始用精神与他沟通，“好疼……好冷……”

幼小的神灵无力地依偎在他的臂弯里，连触碰他的意识都变得轻飘飘的。猎人隔着皮手套都能感觉到小家伙的体温异常偏高，像是要把这个半透明的小身体融化掉一样。这对于常年通体冰冷的月兽系上位者而言不是什么好兆头。

~~（天啊……如果我早一些~~ ~~~~

（不。现在没时间想这个。）

“再坚持一下下，好孩子。爸爸这就带你回家。”强压下心口的阵痛，猎人一边作出轻松的样子鼓励他的孩子，一边腾出一只手试着解下自己的披肩，想着给孩子一点保暖。可他的披肩的搭扣却很不识时务地变得不听话起来，在他笨拙的手指间躲来躲去。就在他着急的时候，一双皮甲护手伸来帮他解了围。灰烬听不见幼神的精神讯息，但很快理解了猎人的动作，及时帮忙解开了那个精巧的银质搭扣，还很配合地把漆黑的披肩也解了下来，递进猎人的手里。

猎人愣了一下。灰烬骑士的头盔藏住了他的表情，却藏不住他关切的注视。这提醒了猎人：这一次，他并不是独自在面对一切。他几乎已经忘了这种感觉了。

但愣神只是一瞬间的事情。猎人略微向灰烬一颔首表示谢意，旋即小心而熟练地用披肩把怀里的孩子的身体裹了起来，只露出一个苍白的小脑袋和几只小触角，活像只包好的小兔子。

“暖和点了吗？”他询问他的孩子。

“嗯……”渐渐地，芙洛伦细微的声音在他的脑内抽噎起来，“对不起，爸爸……我以后再也不乱跑了……”

“那也是以后的事了。”猎人轻轻地吻了一下儿子的小脑袋，“现在睡一会儿吧，乖。睡着了就不疼了。等你醒了咱们就到家啦。”

芙洛伦迷迷糊糊地答应着，很快便睡着了。

看着猎人臂弯里的小家伙渐渐不动了，并不了解情况的灰烬人一下子着急了起来：“他怎么了？”“只是睡着了，暂时不用太担心。”猎人解释道，“他还太小了，不能离开梦境太长时间。他还一个人在那种地方战斗了太长时间，给他累出病了。再加上刚才——……”一回忆起芙洛伦负伤时的情景，猎人就心痛得几乎要昏死过去。但他现在没有时间多愁善感，于是他直接跳到了结论：“我们必须尽快回到猎人梦——该死，你听见那个了吗？！”

藏骨堂周围传来了异样的响动。那声音听上去像是从很远的地方传来，却又像是就在砖石墙壁内部穿行；像是无数男女老幼在各自用着不可描述的语言呢喃，又像无数不可视的猛兽在帷幕之间此起彼伏的咆哮，还有一些不知是连绵的脚步声还是潮水的声音不时擦身而过，一种潮湿咸腥的恶臭紧随其后升起。没见识过这种阵仗，灰烬变得有些恐慌起来。猎人对于这种形势则可以说过于熟悉以至于见怪不怪了，但这并不影响他从这一次的遭遇中获得额外的怒气。

“我正好奇这些渣滓什么时候到呢。”月之主咬牙切齿地低声骂着，“是些和我类似的家伙——哼，这么解释真是侮辱我了。他们是专门来找我和芙洛伦的麻烦的。

我现在大概理解了，之前我们去的那个深渊的口袋亚空间——”灰烬人看上去懵了，“——你就当是幻影墙壁后的房间吧。它不知怎么的能阻隔芙洛伦的气息，所以这孩子在里面时连我都找不着。现在他出来了，全世界都知道他在这儿了。”“也就是说，芙洛伦和你现在很危险？”灰烬努力地想跟上猎人的思路，“那猎人梦境是不是安全的？你们能安全地回去吗？”

“路上难说，但是猎人梦境内绝对安全——我能保证。”一边这么说着，猎人一边看向了灰烬。

这个骑士——他和他孩子的恩人——为了才见过几面且基本每一面都没什么好事的他们父子俩，表现了至臻的善意和莫大的勇气，提供了全力的、有效的协助，——而且还是在必须克服巨大的恐惧的情况下。猎人看向他时，心中油然升起的除了感激和敬意以外，还有一些更加隐匿的、更加……阴暗的……

（ ** **带他一起走。**** ）

猎人听见一部分的自己在他的耳边对他低语，好似原罪的蛇在催促他饮下甘美的剧毒。

~~（把他一起带上。不会影响的。不会有人在意的。）~~ ~~~~

猎人试着不去听那带毒的谏言，可低语却逐渐变为了一曲邪恶的经文，在他的耳边越发洪亮、越发疯狂地咏诵着。

~~（把他带回巢穴，把他藏起来，锁在最柔软、最安全的地方，和最爱的东西一起，不让任何人看见，不给任何人机会）~~

~~（掠走他，占有他，享用他，满溢他）~~ ~~~~

（不。不、不、不、不、不！）

“猎人？猎人你怎么了？”灰烬的问询将猎人从激烈的自我战争中拉扯出来。猎人才意识到自己在这最危急的时刻发起了呆。“既然猎人梦境安全你们就快回去吧，路上小心点！快点把芙洛伦带回去也好让他尽快恢复啊。”明明是个不完全理解事情的凡人，灰烬仍完全诚恳地在为他们担心，并提出了在他狭小的认知范围内最合适的建议。

（啊，你这善良的、愚蠢的灰烬人……）

~~（带他一起走）~~ ~~~~

~~（虚空啊，赫利、我最爱的赫利，请原谅我……）~~ ~~~~

“你和我们一起走。我带你走。”猎人听见自己这么说。

“什么？为什么？”不出意料，灰烬既吃惊又疑惑。

（编个什么理由。他会信的。）

“我们一起行动过，你身上沾了我的气息，他们会注意到你的。我欠你一个天大的人情，我绝不允许他们碰我的恩人。危机过去了我会把你送回来的。”月神之言字正腔圆、斩钉截铁，只可惜半虚半实、别有所图。

灰烬犹豫了。但是他看了一眼芙洛伦，然后立刻下定了决心：“好，我和你走。但是应该怎么做呢？”

（他答应了。）

~~（他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了他答应了~~ ~~~~

“我需要你相信我，然后照我说的做。拜托了。”一边强作镇定地说着，猎人一边小心翼翼地把怀里的芙洛伦递给了灰烬。“请暂时帮我照看他一下。”灰烬一惊，快速地思考了一下，然后迅速摘掉并收起了他坚硬的皮甲护手，用更加柔软的、白净的手臂像抱起一个贵重而脆弱的圣物一样抱起那个苍白小水母包裹，把它稳稳地贴在心口。

“好的，现在，闭上眼睛。在我说可以睁眼之前千万不要睁眼——这是为了你好。”猎人继续命令道，“我在梦境外无法传送，所以我会变回我真正的样子带着你们回去——顺便一提，我的个头很大，而且样子很丑——我需要把你们两个保护在身体的内部带走，而且路上会经历一些战斗，所以你一会儿可能会感觉到一些触手和震动之类的。你不需要害怕。我一定会保护好你的——我发誓。”

虽然不完全理解这一切，灰烬还是点了点头：“知、知道了。我闭上眼睛了，快开始吧。”

“了解了。抱稳孩子。”

在灰烬这样的低等生物的眼中，这会是怎样的一副光景呢？猎人一边这样想着，一边解开这人类肉体的每一处束缚。大量的触须从单薄的身体内涌出，如此大量以至于他不得不一边解放自己、一边包裹起灰烬和他怀里的芙洛伦、一边脱离这个相位，不然他就会卡死在这狭窄的墓穴里。

真是久违的舒爽。被压迫了几宙的臂肢、足状附肢、鳍状附肢、骨棘等等伴随着支撑与连接所有结构的触须终于被解放，在世界之间的帷幕里自由舒展。月之狩猎者几乎快忘了自己是一位高大、强壮、健康、仍处壮年的雄性古神，而且拥有着无与伦比的力量和战斗能力。随着完全地释放真正的自我，祂重拾了昔日的荣光与高贵，令那宣告祂无限神威的蔚蓝之月烧尽帷幕境界的混沌，将所有胆敢觊觎梦之玉座的鼠辈们暴露于天庭之下。沉眠了许久的信使们终于被唤醒，用它们不可闻的合唱在苍白之底大声赞颂，向整个梦界宣告这一场盛大的公开处决。

谁曾想，当月之狩猎者踩着优雅华美的信步残暴至极地屠杀祂的猎物们时，为祂提供源源不断的力量与无上的决心的，是在他最坚固的骨棘与触手的铠甲之下深深地保护起来的、由最温和、最柔软的组织编出的小室里安稳放置的一只渺小又卑微的灰烬生物，以及他怀中垂死的神之幼儿呢。

* * *

（18）

灰烬仍然无法完全理解猎人的话语以及当下正在发生的一切。他感觉到有些活着的、冰凉而柔软的什么在他周身缠绕，织成一个恰到好处的狭小空间，既能平稳地固定住他的身体和他怀里的孩子，又不会过于压抑而使他感到不适。他试着把猎人想象成像洛城高墙上的那条飞龙一样巨大的生物，不过身体是些闪着异色鳞粉、长着鳍的触手做的。他试着想象猎人用比较柔软的触手把他和芙洛伦裹起来，然后藏在……肚子里？猎人会有这些部分吗？

好吧，他想象不出来。光是芙洛伦的身体结构就已经够令他感到费解的了。

他能感觉到一些模糊的震动，以及似乎是从很远很远的地方传来的一点朦胧的声响。他能从中分辨出猎人的声音和一点其他的、陌生的怪声，但其内容完全不可分辨。他不敢睁开眼睛，不仅因为猎人告诉过他不要，也因为他害怕看见更多超乎他理解的事物，把他卑微的灰烬脑袋撑爆掉。

真是奇妙，他现在是如此信任这个曾让他怕得脊背发凉的异界生物，甚至可以安心地让他把自己带去他也说不清是哪儿的地方，而且还是……“放在身体里”带着的？

（……也许这就是人们说的“像是在做梦一样”吧……）

灰烬摸索了一下怀里的芙洛伦。这孩子在这个样貌下几乎没有重量，而且睡着了以后一动也不动，以至于他必须不时地伸手轻触几下才能确信他没在一片混沌中把孩子给弄掉了。但愿他粗糙手掌的胡摸乱揉没打扰到孩子睡觉。

（不过这孩子的手感还真是……奇妙……是该形容成毛茸茸的感觉还是黏糊糊的感觉？而且他的身上好热，像在发烧一样……）

“灰烬，听得见吗？”猎人的声音突然响起，吓了灰烬一跳。他的声音听起来像是从某个宽广的大厅的最远端传来，又像是取代了灰烬的心声直接在他脑内响起。“我们到猎人梦境了，但是事情还没有结束。”猎人的话语很急促，“我把你和芙洛伦带到猎人梦境的大宅里了，这里面是绝对安全的。在事情过去以前千万别出来，拜托了。”灰烬感觉包裹他的身体的冰凉触须正在撤走，他慌忙问道：“猎人，等等，芙洛伦——”“我马上就回来！你可以睁开眼睛了！”扔下这句话，猎人的声音便淹没在一阵或潮湿或锋利的声响中，随后周围的声响便消失了。

“……猎人？……”犹豫了片刻，灰烬人慢慢地睁开了眼睛。他确实回到了猎人梦境的那幢古旧大宅里。花窗装裱着巨大的蔚蓝明月的一角，允许些许清冷的月色照亮大屋的内里。若不是极远的高空中不时传来飘渺的打斗声，灰烬还以为自己梦回初入猎人梦境的时光了。

也许是回到熟悉的环境的缘故，他怀里的小包裹有了一点点动静。一只苍白的小脑袋颤巍巍地从漆黑的布料堆里探出来，一对小触须不安地颤动着，像是在搜索什么。

“爸爸……在哪儿？……冷……好冷……”

这次轮到芙洛伦的声音在他的脑内响起了。和猎人宏伟的回响不同，芙洛伦的声音又轻又细，几乎快要完全融化进虚空之中，和以往那活泼有力的声线比起判若两人。而且他的声音听上去有些迷迷糊糊的，可能还没睡醒，或者在病痛交加中睡晕乎了。

（可怜的小家伙……薪火在上，他原来竟然这么小……）

“再睡一会儿吧。你爸爸一会儿就回来了。”灰烬一边心疼地安抚着怀里快要化掉的小水母，一边思考着如何让孩子更好受一点。他脱掉了上半身所有的盔甲，只穿着柔软的贴身底衣，想着这样抱起芙洛伦时就没有坚硬的护甲硌着孩子了。然后他看见了壁炉里那个之前一直无法点燃的篝火，决定再试一次。他把手伸向那把冰冷的黑铁螺旋剑，集中精神去感应被月光浸透了的寒冷灰堆中可能存活的微小火星，在心灵深处向他能记得的所有神灵恳求着奇迹的出现。

“嘭”的一声轻响，奇迹居然真的出现了。之前一直固执地不肯点燃的篝火堆似乎被他的执着感化，终于为他们提供了一点明亮的小火苗。虽然它比灰烬见过的其他任何篝火更小且颜色更淡，但有总比没有强多了。灰烬在心中感谢了一番八方诸神，然后抱着芙洛伦在篝火边坐下，等待猎人的消息。

篝火的光和热给一灰烬人一幼神平等地带来了安心与抚慰。芙洛伦渐渐地平静了下来，好像又晕乎乎快睡着了。迷迷糊糊中，他白色小兔子似的脑袋转向了灰烬人。

“……妈妈？……是……是妈妈、回来了吗？……”小家伙飘忽的声音在灰烬的脑海中询问到。

（……诶？）

“……妈妈……是不是、生气了？……”小水母挣扎着想攀上他的胸脯，从不知是哪个器官发出了一点细微的、孱弱的哭声。“妈妈……不要生气……”他在灰烬脑内的声音也像是急得快哭出来一样，“……别生气了……芙洛伦知道错了……以后、一定听爸爸的话……妈妈也、不要、不要生爸爸的气，爸爸真的、很努力、很辛苦……”

（欸欸欸啊啊啊这这这我我我不不不）

灰烬差点给这一出突发的认亲事件吓掉几磅灰。他在脑内高速地分析着自己和一位灰烬人女性——是的，他仍然认为芙洛伦的“母亲”是一名普通的女性——到底有多少相似之处，以及如何在不破坏一个神志不清的孩子朴实又悲伤的梦的前提下安抚孩子。然而他又怎么可能分析得出个结果呢？他只是个卑微的下级骑士小灰人，既没有过去的记忆，也没有任何育儿经验。他慌张得手足无措，愣在原地眼睁睁地看着病迷糊了的水母宝宝扭动着娇小的身子往他身上爬。

“妈妈……不要走……不要、不要扔下芙洛伦和爸爸……”芙洛伦的动作越发地着急。他从身体里伸出了些细小的、藤蔓般的触须簇，努力想要爬上被他误认为是母亲的肩头。

但是他过于努力了。他微弱的哭声里逐渐参杂疼痛的哀鸣，小小的身躯里渐渐渗出湿漉漉的苍白色小液珠，在灰烬的底衣上留下细小的、眼泪一样的湿漉痕迹。

（啊，别把自己弄伤了啊！）

“……嗯、嗯，妈妈不走。”

最终，灰烬还是托住了那软绵绵的身体，回应了幼神的呼唤。

（完了。我完了。）

他突然记起自己的声音还是妥妥的男声，正开始发愁会不会打碎孩子的美梦，然而这对于芙洛伦而言却似乎并没有什么异常。小水母焦急的动作立刻停了下来，温顺地依偎进了他的颈窝。

“啊，妈妈……”芙洛伦在他脑内的声音听起来像是喜极而泣，“妈妈回来了……妈妈、还在生气吗？……”

“怎么会呢。妈妈不生芙洛伦的气，也不生爸爸的气。”他无法相信他居然接上了。

“太好了……妈妈、妈妈回来了……得去、告诉爸爸才行……爸爸和我都……好想好想你……”

“你爸爸现在很忙。等你睡一觉起来，爸爸就回来了，他就知道啦。”

随着怀里的幼儿逐渐安静了下来，灰烬十分羞耻地发觉了他心中涌现出的陌生的喜悦。他绝望地意识到他触碰了自己心中的某个既不应该在那儿也绝不该触碰的的开关，可是这过程又顺畅得诡异，好像他从很久以前就担任着类似的角色，和无火的余灰追逐火焰的本能一样自然而然。

（我完了。我彻底完了。）

他稍微庆幸了一下周围没有其他人，并祈祷着芙洛伦清醒了以后不会记得这一切，或者认为这一切都不过是场美梦。

（唉，不管了，有用就行，有用就行……）

感觉着小家伙又迷迷糊糊地要睡着了，焦头烂额的小灰人叹了口气，重新给芙洛伦裹上猎人的披肩，尝试把小家伙从他的颈窝里扣下来重新抱好。可是小水母可不这么想，十分固执地伸出小触须钩住他的衣服，一副铁了心要挂在他身上睡的样子。于是灰烬人叹出了第二口气，无奈地顺着小家伙的意思把他托稳在自己的肩头。

芙洛伦在半梦半醒中昏昏沉沉地在他脑内呢喃：“妈妈……回来啦……抓住妈妈啦……这次、不许丢下……我们……妈妈、最喜欢妈妈……”

灰烬叹出了第三口气。虽然这口气和之前的比多了些释然的情绪，不过他还是非常地希望猎人能多快回来就多快回来。如果再不把芙洛伦交给他爸爸，他的精神恐怕要永久地陷入那名为“母性”的禁忌泥潭中无法自拔了。

* * *

（19）

许久之后，猎人梦境之外重归寂静，它的主人终于得以下降。猎人已经很久没经历这样酣畅淋漓的战斗了，长时间疏于锻炼让他难免有些疲惫。但猎人仍然是猎人，他仍然擅长且喜爱猎杀，尤其是当猎物是被尊为伟大之物的存在的时候。他的爪间仍萦绕撕裂软组织时的丝滑，触须里还保留着击穿甲质的快感，内在之眼则还在回味着将几个最古老而强大的猎物从所有的宇宙中烧却时的愉悦。各种色泽与质地的血液令他兴致高涨，他甚至久违地产生了食欲，并进行了一点即兴的、康复训练性质的进食。他享受着敌人的血肉在重新运转起来的消化系统里消解的过程，享受这血腥的奖品所带来的原始的滋养与喜悦，享受着完全屠净所有造次者的绝对胜利。

他的兴致长久地高涨，每一条触须里充盈着狩猎与蹂躏的欲望，但他明自己已不再是以前那个孤家寡人的猎杀者了。他束缚起多余的冲动，把它们和刚舒展透的触须、附肢、骨架一起细密地压紧、收回，再度埋进他用黑衣束裹紧实的人类躯体的最深处。伟大的月之狩猎者变回了平凡的猎人，向着他所背负的他的世界与一切返航。

（芙洛伦……灰烬……）

他快速地奔跑起来，像个凯旋归来的年轻士兵，跃过广袤的花田、穿过大敞的栏杆门、蹦上自家大宅门前的台阶，迫切地想要与他所在乎的所有人团聚。而且他的儿子仍然状况危急，这使得他推开大宅门的动作更加的急迫不已。

看在太初的虚空的份上，归来的猎人在家门后都看见了些什么呢？本该失去点燃的能力的螺旋剑下正跳动着浅橘色的小火苗，把柔和的光芒投上了坐在篝火边的深色人形。火光照亮了他比檀木更加乌黑的头发，在他睥睨着的、灰雾的镜湖一般的眼瞳里闪烁。他还是猎人认识的那个肩宽体壮的骑士，只是此时褪去了战斗时的坚硬与锋利，露出内里深藏的柔软与温暖去安抚他怀里熟睡的孩子。他小幅地摇晃上身，笨拙地轻拍着依偎在他肩头的神子的后背，哼着半回忆半瞎编的、不成调的摇篮曲，希望能让孩子的睡梦变得更加安宁甜美。

这个场景给了猎人很强的既视感，但他能分得清眼前的深色人形与记忆中的灰白人影。他逝去的配偶永远笼罩在炙热而圣洁的母性之光中，正如有幸瞥见那一瞬悟的所有凡人们在颤抖与泪目中跪拜的月之圣母、万母之母。面前的只是一个平凡的小灰人在努力地挤出本就不多的小火星，笨拙而真诚地想要送给他所在意的一个小小神灵而已。

猎人感到一阵恍惚，像是在错误的时间点经历了虚幻的未来。是他的臆想变得过于强大了？还是他内在的神眼因为战斗的疲惫与获胜的狂喜带来的冲击中脱离了当下，瞥向了遥远的无数可能性的其中一支？……

（噢，不，不。现在没时间想这些，芙洛伦还需要我。）

~~（而且我已经心有所属了）~~ ~~~~

听见他靠近的脚步声，灰烬抬起了头。“啊，谢天谢地你回来了。一切都……顺利吗？”“是的，都已经过去了。外面安全了。”听罢猎人的回答，面容年轻的骑士看上去如释重负。他想要把怀里的孩子还给父亲，可睡梦中的小水母却伸出了许多带钩爪的小触须死死地抓着他的衣服不肯放手，弄得他不敢用力，只得向猎人投来求救的目光。

大概能够想象发生了什么，猎人觉得莫名地好笑。“他把你当妈妈了？”“是的，他中间似乎醒了一次，将我误认为令阃了。”说到这儿，年轻的骑士有些无奈地笑了笑，“这么问有些冒昧了，但是我真的像吗？”

（那可不是简单的像不像的问题了。）

猎人忍不住笑了一声，但他选择不回答这个问题。他建议道：“你试着叫他放手看看，也许他会听你的。”“好吧，我试试。”话毕，灰烬侧过脸，用也许他自己都没有意识到的、柔和得令人心醉的声音对勾在他颈窝的小水母轻语：“芙洛伦？……芙洛伦，爸爸回来了哦。让爸爸抱一下好不好？”

猎人忍不住在那呼唤声中神往了片刻，不过又立刻把自己拉了回来。他凑近到他固执的孩子身边，配合着灰烬轻声哄道：“乖，给爸爸抱一会儿，让妈妈休息一下吧。”睡得昏昏沉沉的小家伙在梦里哼唧了几声，慢慢地松开了钩爪，从灰烬的衣服上落下，然后自然地滑进了猎人的怀里。“好孩子。”猎人嘉奖地亲了一下儿子的小脑瓜，顺便检视了一下孩子的状态。回到梦境休息的效果很明显，芙洛伦的伤势不再恶化。而且灰烬人真的在照顾他的职责上上了心，让小家伙的心情变得特别好，睡得分外的香甜。

（嗯，看来他很快就能恢复了。）

猎人抬起头，却看见那个健挺的骑士正半捂着自己的脸，指缝间还在往外泄露着余火跟随血液的活动带来的娇羞的红光。“你又脸红个甚。”猎人打趣道。“没什么、没什么，”灰烬人摆摆手，“只是……唉，我今天被叫了太多声妈妈了……”

两个人会心一笑。在短暂的沉默后，灰烬有些担忧地看看芙洛伦，压低声音问道：“他……会好起来吗？我还能为你们做些什么吗？”

“他会的，小家伙比你想的要坚挺。你已经帮了我天大的忙了，我永远不会忘记你的恩情。”因为抱着孩子不能鞠躬，猎人向灰烬略微颔首表示敬意，“但剩下的事情由我一人处理就好了。这篝火已经正常运作了，我会保留它。我耽误了你太多的时间了，还请自由地使用它回到你的世界。什么时候想回来都行。梦境的大门将永远对你敞开，我也将给予你应有的报酬。”虽然自认为相当地不合礼节，梦境的主人不得不委婉地请灰烬人离开。芙洛伦进一步的恢复所需要的是回到父亲的育儿袋，然而只有上位者样貌的猎人才有那个舒适的、滋养的器官。猎人既不想当着灰烬的面变回那个看了后可能会脑浆炸裂的样貌，也不太想和灰烬解释那个听了后可能会三观烧却的过程。

虽然他的一部分自我正在疯狂地教唆他把这个灰烬生物永远地留在这里。

灰烬人看看他，又看看芙洛伦，一副纠结的样子。就在猎人想着怎么换个法子说服他时，灰烬小心翼翼地开了口：

“那个，请问，我能不能在这里停留到芙洛伦恢复过来？”

猎人瞪大了眼睛。

（不不不我们才刚认识啊不要随便就要求留宿陌生人家啊芙洛伦的事情真不是你的责任啊我是有老婆有孩子有节操的绅士啊这样不好啊

~~（答应他答应他答应他答应他答应他答应他答应他~~ ~~~~

“啊啊，当然，我是说，如果你不介意的话！”小灰人赶忙补充道，“我只是很担心芙洛伦。然后，呃，他会受伤我也有点责任（猎人心声：哪儿的话！完全没有！）。我会尽量帮忙的！如果需要我像之前那样闭上眼睛什么的也没关系。如、如果实在是不行的话……”

“好的。”猎人脱口而出。

（操！！！）

（芙洛尔你这个不知廉耻的负！心！汉！你对得起你的赫利吗？！你对得起你的芙洛伦吗？！）

虽然他立刻意识到他错误地泄露了自己的真实想法，但话已经放出来了。灰烬看上去似乎也和他一样惊讶，估计同样没料到他会答应。两人维持了一小会儿这惊异的尴尬，然后灰烬人率先打破了僵局：“啊，好的，谢、谢谢？……如、如果你现在就需要我做任何事情——……”“啊，不，不——我是指——呃——”猎人急忙打断了灰烬的话，然而这一打断也打断了他自己的思路，令他完全忘了自己想说什么、该说什么。最终，他或许是应激性地顺从了他无数的思维中的一支：

“你你你面向篝火坐着，别别别转过身来！我我我得变回原来的样子治疗芙洛伦，然后，嗯，你不会想看到我的样子的。嗯，就是这样。”

“哎？啊、好、好的。这、这样就可以了吧？”

“对，就这样就好，嗯。千万、千万别转身啊！”

在一阵慌张的响动后，猎人梦境又重归了寂静，只是大宅里多了一只抱着自己的膝盖缩在篝火边的灰烬团子，以及一只压着自己的爪子和触手缩在他身后的古神团子。

猎人没有完全解放自己的真身，因为他真正的体型实在是太大了。他只解放了足以形成和支持育儿袋的部分用来容纳与治疗芙洛伦，剩下的躯体还基本保持人类的样子。也许在灰烬的眼里看来，他会比较像是一匹怀孕的、半人半不可名状触手怪的诡异缝合兽吧。

（……好像也很惊悚……）

（其实我可以去花园。月傍湖梦境也可以。那些地方很宽敞，容得下我的全身，就不用在这儿和他挤，也不会吓着人家。唉，我到底在想什么啊……）

猎人略微有些懊悔自己的决定，但又不太好意思改主意。而且他觉得如果现在改主意灰烬也可能会特别在意。所以他想着“就这样吧”，然后收了收自己到处蔓延的触手，尽力防止它们爬进灰烬人的视线范围内吓到这个客人。灰烬也十分配合地无视来自身后的各种或湿漉或锋利的响动，全神贯注地盯着篝火堆里的某一点，等待并祈祷着芙洛伦的康复。

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *猎人的真名是芙洛尔（Flore）。他也接受芙洛雷的发音，并且在装逼性质的自我介绍时会自称芙洛雷克斯（Florex）或芙洛雷基那（Floregina）。他还有其他无数的名字和称号，但面对灰烬时他还是比较喜欢被称为猎人。  
> **前辈的真名是赫琉姆（Heliom），昵称赫利。  
> ***猎人父子是能够但不必要进食的生物。选择进食时猎人偏肉食性，芙洛伦则更喜欢植物和真菌类一些。


	7. Chapter 7

（20）

死寂。

一片死寂。

虽然壁炉里的篝火仍在发出细小的嗡鸣，但那不足以破除这重压在猎人梦境之上的死寂之海。

（好尴尬啊啊啊啊我怎么就留下来了啊啊啊我到底在想什么啊啊啊笨灰笨灰）

灰烬觉得好像这寂静真的变成了万丈深的海水压在他身上，迫使他保持这个抱着膝盖蜷缩着的防御性坐姿。他觉得腿脚僵硬、尾椎发麻，可是他既不敢动弹，也不敢率先发出声响打破尴尬，更不敢回头。他不是个擅长社交的人，所以他期盼着猎人说点什么或做点什么，可他身后也是一片寂静，让他不禁开始思考这个超乎寻常的生物是否与他共享社交上的难堪，或者只是单纯的睡着或昏死过去了。

（……呃，既然留下来了就、就多少说点什么吧？……毕竟是唐突做客……应该？……加、加油，小灰人，你可以的。随便说点什么。说话不会死，这可比收集柴薪简单多了。快说点什么，快。你是勇敢又聪明的灰烬人，想出点什么话题对你而言不在话下不是吗？）

于是灰烬开始努力地思考话题。他不太想谈芙洛伦，毕竟他才刚了解过孩子的情况，而且也不想再揭猎人的心伤。最后，他决定问问猎人现在怎样。问问别人过得怎样总是好的，虽然是老生常谈——也许有些人会觉得它麻木不仁？——但至少能充分地表示友好和关注，而且不会轻易碰到别人的雷区——或者说一般不会？——而且运气好的话还能开启一些别的话题，比如共同爱好什么的——虽然灰烬想不出自己有什么爱好，也不确定猎人这样的生物会不会有他能够理解的爱好。总之，他决定问问猎人现在感觉如何。

“嘿——！”“所以——！”两声开腔激烈地碰撞，并把彼此堵回了主人嘴里。

“啊、抱歉我不是有意要打断你的！”灰烬惊呼。

“不，没有的事。我才是该道歉，是我打断你了。”猎人的回应中带着局促。

“呃，哈、哈哈……嗯，呃，那、那你刚才是、是想说什么呢？”

“不是什么重要的事，嗯，不重要。你想说什么呢？”

“呃——也、也不是什么重要的事，嗯、嗯，不重要，不重要，哈哈、哈……”

“这样，了解了，嗯……”

然后大宅又回归了沉寂。

（卧槽更尴尬了啊！）

（不不不冷静下来小灰人，想想其他人这个时候会怎么做。防火女小姐？呃她应该完全不会介意安静……柯弭库斯老师和安德烈先生这个时候大概早就和猎人聊开了吧……虽然可能会单方面地谈咒术之火或者锻造那样的？……欧贝克老师？啊，不，欧贝克老师就算了吧……艾莉娜小姐大概会讲奇迹？可是猎人好像不喜欢奇迹……）

“sssssss所以——”就在灰烬纠结着如何再次尝试打破僵局时，他的背后灵唐突地提高了嗓音，“所以！——……你今天过得怎么样？”

姑且忽略这个问题的尴尬度，灰烬在内心还是很感谢猎人的主动的。“呃——嗯，过得还行（糟透了其实……）”他回答道，“今天死得比平时少些（但是过得比死了还不舒服……）。（天啊好尴尬……）（快快快问回去一下礼貌点）你呢？”

“我？……我……还好吧，嗯。还好。还行。”

片刻的沉默。

“……我觉得我欠你很多解释，但是我……不知道该从哪里开始。”背后传来些窸窸窣窣的响动，让灰烬的脑中浮现出了猎人一手叉腰一手挠头的困惑样子。“你想知道什么就问吧，别客气。我尽量回答你。”

灰烬下意识地抓紧了自己的膝盖。

“那……你——你们，是谁？你们是什么？”

背后的响动静了片刻，似乎猎人是认真地思索了一番。过了一小会儿，这不可视之物才回答了他：

“我们是……超越你理解的生物。我们远超所有人类以及许多其他种族的理解。我们是栖息于‘更高处’的生物，你们只能瞥见我们的残影，可即便是残影对于你们而言也过于超乎理解，所以你们中的很多便认为我们是神灵。而我——”

灰烬觉得猎人这时候应该在笑——用一种他没见过的，傲慢的笑。

“——而我，我和其他人不太一样。其他人栖息于这名为大梦境的高处，而我就是大梦境。我是梦界的颅与脑，是幻梦境的编织者。你们中的极少数不幸在睡梦中瞥见过我蓝月的面容，这瞬悟令他们的神智灰飞烟灭，也留下了赞颂我为司掌月亮者的经文。”

“我……不太明白。你的意思是指你是……梦境和月亮的神吗？像太阳王、泪神夸特女士他们那样的？”

不可视的神哼笑了一声。

“是的，你可以这么认为。”突然，灰烬感到一阵潮湿的恶寒掠过脊背、攀上肩头，猎人阴森的挑逗随着他冰冷的吐息侵入耳畔：“当然，你的那些‘神’也会这么认为的——如果他们没死的话。”灰烬立刻吓出一身鸡皮疙瘩，本能地想要转头，却被一只皮手套挡住了视线——戴着手套的还是一只人手。

“但有什么意义呢？我连自己的爱人和孩子都保护不了。”寒气化作了一声叹息，退散了。手套逐渐退出视野，灰烬也很配合地移开视线，盯回面前的篝火。他感觉猎人似乎又远离他了。

“但你救回了芙洛伦，”灰烬较真道，“你还救了我。我可好好记着的，还没和你道谢呢。”

背后的生物似乎愣住了，半晌后才爆出一声干巴巴的笑。在这之后，猎人又沉默了，这一次比之前更久。就在灰烬开始思考着该再讨论些什么的时候，他终于开了口：

“我……以前也是人类。”

“……什么？”

“我以前也是人类。……很久以前的事情了，像你以前是人类的时候那么久远。这一切得从亚楠说起。还有一个病入膏肓的外乡人。”

然后，这个失去了倾诉对象太久的男人就开始了漫漫的絮叨。他说在一个没有火的世界里，有一个叫亚楠的地方。他说起拜伦维斯的考古队在亚楠的地下发现旧血，说起治愈教会的建立和血疗的盛行，说起亚楠镇的崛起与外乡来者，说起教会、圣歌团和曼西斯学派与“他们”的联系，说起兽化病和亚楠的猎人们。然后他说到了他自己，一个家道中落、举目无亲、身患绝症的官宦世家末裔，一个普通的、平凡的人类，是怎样隐名埋姓进入了那陷落中的小城，又是怎样完全陷落于永无止尽的猎杀之夜、血之沉溺、梦魇、神的子嗣、苍白之血……

曾经的猎人用冷漠的低音缓慢铺展，在从未离开过火焰与黑暗灵魂的世界的灰烬骑士眼前织出一锦沉没、飞升与无底的深空的恐怖绘卷。灰烬从未料想也无法想象这样的世界，单是直视这绘卷就令他毛骨悚然。为了从未知的恐惧和渺小的绝望中自救，他不断向猎人发问，似乎那低缓的解惑声就能带来慰藉。猎人耐心地回答了他的每一个问题，可是每一个回答都只会增添这噩梦绘卷的细节，让它变得越发幽深恐怖，也越发令人着魔。

猎人轻描淡写地讲完自己是如何被“前任”月神变成神的幼子，绘卷便不再展开了。“就到这里吧，再说下去对你不好。”不可视的织梦者叹了一口气，“我今天话太多了，大概是年纪大了吧。说了些不该说的，拖累你了真是抱歉。”“明、明白了，没事的……”灰烬仍然有些飘飘然意犹未尽。无火的世界、梦境、神血、身后那个超常规的天外之物曾是和自己相似的人……他还没完全消化完这巨大的信息量。但认识到自己内心深处已经开始不可控地期待更多理智沦丧的知识，灰烬深刻理解了猎人心存好意。

可是，不可名状的疯狂也好，痛苦与血腥也罢，这全是猎人的亲身经历啊！可当事人却显得无比淡漠，像在杜撰一个无味的冷笑话，让灰烬一时不知该如何表态。他为猎人的遭遇感到难过，没有人应当经历那样的梦魇，所以他小心翼翼地说出了他的想法列表上排第一的选项：“我很抱歉你经历了……那些。那真的对你很不公平。”可是他立刻觉得，猎人最终达成了飞升，这似乎应该是件值得庆贺与敬仰的事，所以他又补充道：“但是，呃……恭喜？……你、呃、登仙了？……”

“别，恭喜就没必要了。”猎人毫不客气地打断了他。这个男人淡漠的嗓音里终于多了一点语气，只是那语气让灰烬有些联想起蹲在最富饶的镇中心骂世风日下的邋遢老头子。“我只是只被赶上架的鸭子，就算有人要为此高兴也是那个赶鸭子的混账。”猎人有些气鼓鼓地说着，“而且，你一个灰烬人，省点心思心疼自己待遇不公吧。还有，别道歉。你又没对我做什么，也没做错过什么。”

“……抱歉……”

“我都说了不要道歉了。”

“啊，对不……起……对不起。”

“你——……唉，不，是我突然激动了。我才该道歉。”

“……抱歉刺激到你——啊。”

“……我们一起打住好不好？”

“……好。……抱歉。”

“打。住。求你了。”

“……”

“很好。谢谢。”

片刻的沉默。

“……感谢分享。”

“感谢聆听。”

“……”

“……”

大宅又安静了下来，但氛围已没有先前那么紧绷了。灰烬想起这应该是自己第一次和猎人好好地面对面交流——呃，虽然并不是严格意义上的“面对面”，但亲密，呃不，是平常的、友善的程度，应该和那旗鼓相当。他觉得猎人好像真的和他谈了很私密的话题。如果其他人听说了有和他们同样的人成为了神，他们会如法炮制吗？会尝试去推翻神灵吗？会成为神灵后再推翻其他神灵吗？……猎人会和他分享这样的私人经历，会分享各种各样的感受和情绪，就好像……

……就好像他们是朋友一样。

这个认知生成了一股巨大而湍急的暖流，撞得他心口和脸颊直发烫。他赶忙给自己浇冷水：这也许只是他的错觉。猎人终归是能被称为神的生物，神怎么会和凡人交朋友呢？而且他们才刚认识呢，彼此还完全不了解。也许猎人完全不在意他，现在对他表示友好纯粹是因为芙洛伦。也许……

（……也许——只是也许，可能，微乎其微的概率——也许……）

也许是想排除海潮般再度压下的寂静吧，猎人又用回了一开始那唐突而尴尬的语气高声道：“sssssssss所以！嗯，所以，我想和你做个交易。”

“……？什么？”

“啊哼，”这是声强作镇定的清嗓，“你已经知道我的黑暗秘密了。然后，嗯，我是邪神，邪神只做交易不做慈善——”僵硬的宣扬倏然转为小声嘀咕，“——该死我好像承认了什么奇奇怪怪的事情——”小声嘀咕又变回了僵硬的高声宣告，“——无所谓！所以，你得用你的黑暗秘密换我的，不然我就会生气，坏事就会发生。嗯，就是这样。”

从猎人梦境接下来的寂静程度可以判断，一位古神和一位灰烬生物达成了一个历史性的伟大共识：这个话题非常、非常的尴尬。

（……也许这就是神灵……吧？）

“但是，我不记得我变成灰烬人以前发生过什么，也不知道我是怎么变成灰烬人的。”灰烬一边诚实地回应他的神，一边暗自惊异于自己今天发掘出来的超常接受能力，“从我现在的经历来讲的话真的没什么秘密，嗯……我有时候会在心里称柯弭库斯老师为‘爹爹’？……”

“啊，不，那种就……嗯，你想知道自己的过去吗？”猎人慌张了一瞬，不过后半截的话语听起来很有把握。

这个唐突的提议让灰烬一惊。接受了猎人的身份，灰烬由那把握的语气默认猎人有能力寻回他烧却的记忆。他认真地思考了起来：“唔，我没想过这个问题……我不太确定。如果我生前坏事做尽，或者一辈子受尽折磨……”

“不会的。”猎人脱口而出，但急忙纠正道：“我是指——事实上！对了，我有个好主意。只要你允许，我可以让你睡着，然后我可以找回你的记忆做成一个梦。如果有不好的记忆，你一醒来就可以把它们再次忘掉。听起来怎样？”

“什么！？”灰烬从未意识到这个选项对他会有如此的吸引力。这真的有可能吗？他真的能够这么轻易就寻回那早已完全失落的自己吗？他真的能重获这么珍贵的、真正属于他的宝物吗？

“只要你愿意的话，我可以让你梦到你的过去。这里是我的梦境，这里什么都能发生。而且我欠你太多了，这点小事应该的。”猎人听上去很认真，但是语气和之前比变得轻快了一些。灰烬觉得他应该是笑了，而且是真正轻松愉快的笑，不是苦笑或者嘲笑一类的。

灰烬又犹豫了一小会儿。

“那、那好，我想试一下。但是，要怎么？……”话没说完，他就觉得眼皮越来越沉重，脑子也变得有些昏昏沉沉。猎人轻轻地哼唱了起来，虽然像是在使用他的外界语言，但不同于以往嘶哑诡谲的腔调，这陌生的曲调真的像一首悠扬柔美的摇篮曲，簇拥着灰烬的意识下沉、下沉，送入沉眠之海深处那柔软的梦乡。

在月亮与梦境的领主的引导下，不再能够也不再需求睡眠的灰烬人睡着了。他沉入藏在眼皮后的深洋，又在深洋的深处看见了些许陈旧的光亮。光亮让他变得矮小又轻盈，他看见他在鎏金的田埂与欢笑间飞驰、在昏黄烛光下的怀抱与歌谣里歇息。他在光亮中看见他并不孤独。虽然既看不清那些男女老幼的面容，也听不清那些高低缓急的细语，他仍然知道他熟悉这一切，他怀念这一切。

在光亮的频闪间、在梦的帷幕里，他也不时地能看见一片七瓣白花怒放的广袤原野，以及在这原野上优雅阔步的那个高大的影子。他能看见闪烁着异色鳞粉的触手、奇形怪状的骨节和瘦长的蹄爪，可是他并不害怕。他觉得他不需要害怕。他跟随着他，他们越过幻梦之间，穿过一个又一个明亮又怀念的回廊，直至苍白之海与漆黑天穹连接的另一边。

* * *

（21）

猎人扶着灰烬顺着体势慢慢躺下，同时伸出触手迅速抓了个坐垫塞在他的脖子底下，还顺便把他调节成一个比较舒服的睡姿。猎人又想了想，取下自己的风衣，盖在了灰烬的身上当被子，还仔细地掖了一遍被脚，好让这喜欢温暖的大灰烬团子睡得更舒服些。

（感觉像养了两个孩子的章鱼爸爸。）

看了看在育儿袋里熟睡的芙洛伦和在篝火边熟睡的灰烬，猎人感到了相当踏实的满足，让他的心里有些暖洋洋的。真好，他想着，如果能一直这么安稳和睦就好了。

灰烬的梦还在继续，猎人也继续从高处观测这渺小、平凡又温暖的灰色梦境。他知道灰烬人的内心深处渴望这个梦，也知道这个梦的大部分内容，毕竟他很早以前就看过它的平行宇宙版本了。这两个版本目前只有些微的不同，而寻找这些不同与再次观看这些明亮的记忆一样令他愉快：梦里的小伙子们经过田埂时会被“赫利”或者“利斯”的招呼声叫住，然后获得一小把新鲜的甘豆或甜莓；他们的家除了麦子还多种了半亩或者半亩多一点的萝卜；他们有一个姐姐或者哥哥，还有一大帮闹腾的弟弟妹妹；看门的暴躁白鹅叫辣姜或者薄荷，而且经常连他们一起咬；他们在紫色或蓝色的飞燕草丛边又见到了亚麻色头发的艾门嘉德，可是谁都没能鼓起勇气上前搭话过。

但是，不论是哪个版本，这个梦都不会持续很久。从将会成为灰烬的年轻男人被当地的骑士领主相为侍从的那一刻起，猎人就会把梦境掐掉，让骑士进入无梦的沉眠。正如灰烬所担忧的，从那一刻起，他的一生便只剩下了无尽的灾难和令猎人这样的生物都胆寒的凌辱。这些折磨在他的身体内外刻下了无数仍旧清晰的印记，将他的心智与灵魂凌迟至死。他同无数其他不死人骑士一起被推入火炉时就像得到火化的尸体一样麻木又安详，也像尸体那样立刻烧成了灰。

但是已成灰的男人不会记得这些。有些梦境只有月亮记住就好。有些真相只有神灵知晓就好。

猎人稍微挪了挪自己那一大蓬触须和爪子，靠近到灰烬的身边端详他。这应该是他第二次看着灰烬睡着了，不过这一次的灰烬睡得更自然、更安稳些。灰烬人蜷着身子，一身壮实的肌肉使他的身体充满力量的曲线，披盖的黑色风衣又将一些过于坚硬的线条软化，为整个体态添了几分流动的优雅，真是何等的赏心悦目。他细密的短睫不时地轻轻翕动，薄唇在游息中微启，露出一点皎白的牙来。若是照他熟睡的样子雕一尊汉白玉像，一定会被放在某位贵人的庭院深处珍藏，或者供奉在主神的大殿吧。

（比如我的殿堂。）

猎人忍不住为自己玩笑哼了一声。然而，他的一部分自我似乎对于这个玩笑过于认真了。

~~（就这么办。把他永远留下来。把他藏到最隐秘的殿堂。）~~ ~~~~

看在他死去的配偶的份上，这是今天的第几次了？！猎人气得低声怒斥自己满脑污秽，简直和那些只知道繁殖的下等雄性动物没什么区别。他准备把自己从灰烬的身边剥开，低头却看见他真身的一部分已经听从了他的阴暗欲望。异色的细触须像浓密的藤蔓攀上了起伏的黑色山峦，在外露的玉面上留下彩色的鳞粉和湿漉的欲望，在黑色的幕布与白玉的肌体的夹缝间反复试探。“该死，快停下、快停下……”猎人轻声惊叫起来，恐慌地从灰烬身上扯下那些触须，好像它们不是他身体的一部分，而是一群对毫无防备的骑士亮出毒牙的蛇。但他没有像人类见到毒蛇一样对自己的触手恐慌，令他感到恐慌的是灰烬很有可能被唤醒，然后目睹他最肮脏的一面。

然后，他想起来了一件重要的事情：

只要他愿意，灰烬就不会醒来。

猎人的手停下了。

是的，这里是他的梦境，一切都会如他所愿。只要他想，不论他做什么灰烬都不会醒来。他有能力也有权力做到任何他想做到的事情。

这一切不全是他想要的吗？他提出了一个突兀的提议，成功哄骗灰烬留下、诱导其入眠。这失去了抵抗能力的骑士，这落入了他的陷阱的雀儿，就摊在他的掌心任他宰割。他可以在灰烬的沉眠中侵入，骑士不会阻止他扯下深色的帘幕。他可以纵情独赏帘幕下洁白的库罗斯雕像，可以恣意抚摸、亲吻他喜爱的每一个部位，为其做上自己的记号。他会看见过去的亵渎者留下的斑驳恶意，但这并不是瑕疵：这些疤痕只会让他更加爱怜地享用这残破美的玉像，最多会让他诅咒在他之前留下痕迹的每一个罪人的灵魂。灰烬也许会在睡梦中蹙眉、会无意识地躲避他的触碰，但也可能会因为被睡眠关闭理智和羞耻而放纵，主动迎合乃至索求他的眷顾。等到他允许的苏醒，灰烬不会记得任何过程，只道自己度过了充实的一夜。

~~（动手吧。在~~ 他也离开之前。）

异色的触手再次包围熟睡的骑士。它们钻进风衣披盖下，在粗布底衣的缝隙里游走，不时轻蹭灰烬人的肌肤，谨慎又不失暧昧地浅啜这深藏的酥软。带着鳞粉的冰冷黏液开始勾勒他的脸颊、嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨、胸前的沟壑、腰背的曲线……厌恶湿与冷的灰烬显示出一丝不悦的神情，无力地挥起手臂想要驱赶这些触须，但他的手臂也立刻被抓住，没入污浊的抚弄中。他仍然没有醒来，因为梦的领主正主导着这场赏玩，且他不希望灰烬醒来。

~~（动手吧。~~ 在再次失去之前。 ~~现在就完成这个仪式。为他打下新的烙印，让他的身体永远只记得一个人。喂他品尝欢愉，像血液灌醉猎人们一样灌醉他，让他的精神永远只渴求一种快乐。）~~

他幻想了一下如果把灰烬唤醒，公开自己黑暗的真实面容。猎王的骑士会失去他的勇气和尊严，会惊恐地呼救，会绝望地求饶，会含泪地屈服，而他会欣赏向他屈膝的骑士所发出的每一个音符、按他要求做出的每一场表演。他将给他喂下更多不可名状的真理，同时叫他含住不甘的泪水唱出甘甜的歌喉。然后他会像隐去往昔的痛苦一样隐去这段经历，灰烬醒来时只会感叹回忆的美好，在他们再次见面时仍会赠他予太阳般明快的笑靥，并天真地接受他的又一次邀请。

（喂他品尝，让他沉醉，这样他就会回来……他会留下，一只脚永远被锁在这里，无法离开……不能让他燃烧……不能让他熄灭……不能让他离开……让他不能离开……）

越来越多的触手在黑色的帘幕下涌动，它们的爱抚越发侵入。无法醒来的灰烬无意识地挣扎起来，缓慢地沦陷于月神狂乱又热忱的欲望中。

（不要离开我们。）

猎人目不转睛地盯着这一切发生。

~~（不要离开我。）~~

~~（不要丢下我一个人。）~~ ~~~~

被噩梦扼住喉咙的灰烬张开了嘴，却无法发出任何叫喊。编织噩梦的狩猎者俯身向下，接近被他的网丛完全囚困的猎物，慢慢张开他爱欲横流的捕食口器……

“爸爸？”

一瞬间，所有狂热的爱欲和粘腻的亵玩都如梦一般烟消云散，触手、黏液和鳞粉从灰烬身上凭空消失。

芙洛伦恢复了健康，此时正摇晃着小脑袋醒来。

“芙洛伦？”猎人把内在之眼的视线转移到了育儿袋内的小家伙身上，“你感觉好些了吗？”

（我亲爱的科斯妈妈啊！我挚爱的赫琉姆啊！我可怜的芙洛伦啊！我都做了些什么？我都做了些什么？！！）

“嗯，我感觉好多了，谢谢爸爸。”小水母慢悠悠地打了个哈欠，“爸爸，我可以出来了吗？诶，家里的篝火亮起来了欸！！！篝火边那个是灰烬先生吗？他怎么来家里了？好像还睡着了？……”

“爸爸这就放你出来。灰烬很担心你，就留下来了。我现在叫他起来。”猎人一边说一边解除自己地真身，变回了完全人类的样貌抱住他的孩子，然后走到还在熟睡的灰烬身边轻轻地摇晃他的肩膀：“灰，醒醒。芙洛伦没事了。”

帘幕略微颤动后升起，重新展露灰雾缭绕的镜湖，白色大理石的塑像被神灵的吐息唤醒。灰烬睁开了眼睛，他慢腾腾地把自己支撑起来，喉咙底不时漏出些模糊的哼声，一边揉着仍然朦胧的睡眼一边迷迷糊糊地和父子俩打招呼：“啊，你好啊。芙洛伦，感觉好些了吗？”

（我居然……想要侵犯他……当着芙洛伦的面……在赫利喜欢的地方……他好不容易才重新信任我……天啊，芙洛尔，你这畜生、畜生……）

苍白色的小生物一个鱼跃脱离了父亲的怀抱，在空中欢快地打了几个旋儿，然后从花瓣一样的身体里像炸出了一小团烟花般银光闪闪的烟雾。穿着深灰色亚楠猎人服的白发青年从烟雾中闪现，来了个马戏团明星式的浮夸落地，摆出一个闪亮登场的造型。“嗒哒——！”小年轻像个愉快的报幕员一样高唱道，“月之芙洛伦，完全复活！”“好了小子，都知道你又行了。”猎人没好气地笑道，“还不快和人家道谢，若不是灰烬帮忙你就回不来了。”听罢父亲的训导，年轻人立刻端正态度，肃穆地向灰烬骑士行了一礼：“如父亲所言，救命之恩，永世不忘。”也许是被这突然的态度转变惊到了吧，或者是单纯地不适应被如此感谢，灰烬一下清醒了过来，相当惊慌失措地摆着手，磕磕巴巴地说着：“呃，不，不，呃那个，我只是——我、呃——”“你就接受了吧，”猎人有些看不下去他这慌张样了，“这是你应得的。”“噢、哦，嗯……”小灰人相当羞涩地笑了起来，尴尬地抓抓脑袋。余火呼应了他的情绪，集中在他的脸颊上变成了红扑扑的光晕。

“噢，还有一件事。”猎人清了清嗓子，然后拿出了笑里藏刀式的风雅问他的儿子：“芙洛伦，我亲爱的儿子。你是不是有什么重要的事情还没告诉你可怜的老爷子？”“啊、哈、哈，是、是什么呢？”芙洛伦瞪大眼睛紧张地笑了几声。他明显听出了父亲的话语背后暗藏风暴，但并没能反应过来那风暴的起源到底是什么。猎人取下了他淡漠的面具，释放出了那名为焦虑的风暴：“你为什么突然离开？你知道外面有多危险吗？我都快担心死了！你要出了什么事我怎么和你妈妈交代？”小水母以为他要发脾气了，吓得一蹦躲到了灰烬的身后，探出半个脑袋颤巍巍地说：“我我我我可以说。你你你答应我不许生气我就说！”“好，我不生气。你说。”猎人深呼吸了一大口气稳定自己的情绪。

确定自己的父亲不会突然暴起，芙洛伦才小心翼翼地从灰烬身后探出身子。他嘟哝了一小会儿，似乎是在打草稿，然后才小心翼翼地说：“我确实有点……生你的气。你一直不好好说话，总是突然发脾气，还有关禁闭什么的……所以、所以我想看看你会不会来找我。”“你知道我会的。”“事实上，当时我觉得你不——……我当时不太确定。”芙洛伦停顿了一下，似乎又组织了一会儿语言，然后继续道：“你从妈妈走后就一直那样，所以当时我就想……爸爸是不是其实只爱妈妈，然后对我只是……顺带的，可有可无的，那样。”

（……天啊，我都做了些什么……）

看到猎人的脸色发生变化，芙洛伦又紧张地缩回了灰烬的身后，声音也小了不少：“你答应了不生气的！”“我没生气。”猎人摇摇头，“事实上，我……天啊，芙洛伦，我真的很抱歉。我放任自己沉溺在你母亲的……死亡之中，我忽略了周围的一切，我甚至忽略了你！我——……”无数次溢满胸腔的苦涩正在扼断他的喉咙，他不得不暂停片刻调整状态，因为他必须剥开被他自我封闭已久的真心，他必须把这真心清楚地、准确地传达给芙洛伦。

“……对不起，我错了，芙洛伦。”他奋力挣脱苦涩对他的视线的模糊去注视他的孩子，“我应该多关心你一点、多爱你一点。我应该好好地和你说那些事情。我不是一位很好的父亲，但从今往后不会再这样了。我发誓。我——我会做得更好的！我会更加努力——”一个大大的拥抱打断了猎人的话语。芙洛伦用力地抱住了他，甚至还伸出了一些真身的小触手缠紧他的腰背，一股子这辈子都绝不放开的倔强劲儿。孩子一言不发地抱着他、抱紧他，把脸藏在他的肩膀后，把微弱的抽泣藏在胸膛里。他也把手臂环上年轻人的身躯，一只手轻抚孩子的银发。他侧头对孩子低语：“对不起，我没能保护你的妈妈……我不能把他带回来……”孩子用力摇摇头，在他耳畔嗫嚅道：“没关系，我能理解……我还有爸爸……只要爸爸不离开就……就……”“嗯，爸爸绝不离开你。”

远处的灰烬稍微后退了些，给父子俩让出些交流情感的空间和时间。他表现出了些笨拙的不知所措，毕竟这里确实没有他什么事了。但他悄悄地笑着，真诚地为猎人与孩子重获联系感到高兴。他身上的余火在屋角的暗处恬静地悦动起来。

（谢了，灰烬。能遇见你真是太好了。）

~~（但是，虚空啊，看看我都对你做了些什么……请原谅我……请原谅我……）~~

~~（我……我对你……）~~ ~~~~

“噢，对了，还有一件事情，很重要的事情……”灰色的小水母放开了黑色的鱿鱼爸爸，转身来到灰烬的身边。他欲言又止，低垂下他小脑袋，让苍白的发缕遮掩他思索的面容。最后，他抬起头面对正疑惑地看着他的灰烬人，似乎下定了某种决心，然后用力地吸了一大口气直到把小小的胸膛撑满，作出了集中精神的样子。

（……芙洛伦？）

突然又变成了焦点让小灰人再次困惑又惊慌，他用视线询问猎人，但当下即使是猎人也不清楚自己的孩子的计划，只得无奈耸耸肩。

逐渐的，芙洛伦的发丝间、皮肤下、衣服的纤维里出现了细小的橘红色光点。这些光点渐渐地变大并开始跳动，颜色也开始由昏暗的橘红转为明亮的金黄，就好像……

就好像灰烬的余火一样。

* * *

（22）

在猎人与灰烬惊愕的目光里，芙洛伦身上的火焰逐渐由微微跳动变成了熊熊燃烧，颜色也由明黄变成了耀眼的青蓝，既像炽热的初生恒星，又呼应象征他父亲的蔚蓝寒月。

（……薪……薪王……）

灰烬瞪大了眼睛，让这青蓝的火光在他的眼底烧出深色的轨迹。他的身躯因为逐火本能被剧烈地刺激而颤抖起来，他必须拼尽全力才能勉强阻止自己扑进这炽蓝的太阳，或者掐断火之幼神的喉咙夺取全部温暖。这火焰的性质与他的世界的火焰类似，但是更加年轻、更加强大。他光是站在芙洛伦面前就能感觉到炽热的炙烤，他所见过最宏大的薪王之火与这火焰比起来就像垂死的蜡烛比上空中的太阳，也许全盛时期的初始之火都难以与之比肩吧！

猎人看上去和他一样吃惊：“芙洛伦，这、这是？”

“对不起，爸爸，”芙洛伦一边回答父亲的疑问一边似乎是在聚集身上的火焰，“是妈妈叫我不要告诉你的。我们在你不在家的时候发现我有这个。妈妈说这是很重要的东西，尤其是对人类和他那样的灰烬人。他说这个可以创造和拯救很多，但是取出来一点点都会伤害我，所以就帮我藏起来了。妈妈说，这个必须藏好、保护好，只有在有很重要的事情要为爸爸或连爸爸都可以信任的人做、而且爸爸也在身边的时候才可以拿出来，而且那个时候才可以告诉你。请再忍耐一下下，灰烬先生。我马上就分给你一点。”

芙洛伦，这体内埋藏着所有火之世界的住民做梦都无法想象的火种的幼神，用手掌分离出了一小颗燃烧的心意，然后轻轻吹了一口气将它送给那个他完全信任的人。知晓这礼物所饱含的巨大分量，灰烬赶忙伸出手来接住这颗小得快要看不见的蓝白色小星星。小星星在与他的皮肤接触的瞬间立刻迸发出太阳般的热量，为他体内的余火注入了生命的洪流。温暖包围了他，他感觉似乎他死透的身体又活了起来，某种一直存在的噬骨的空虚感终于得到了慰藉。他体表的余火变得更加明亮，颜色也从孱弱的橘红变成了鲜活的金黄色，愉快地各处游走着、跳跃着。

“薪火啊，这……”灰烬几乎要被这温暖冲昏头脑，一时不知如何是好。

炽蓝的火焰逐渐缩小，回到了瘦小的灰色躯壳的深处，再次被月之寒冷封存起来。“这个，送给你。虽然只有一点点，但这样你就有自己的……火焰了……不会熄灭的……自己的……”像是把自己的生命分了出去，芙洛伦一个踉跄瘫软下来，倒在了父亲与灰烬的搀扶中。他苍白色的头发与眼眸变得黯淡了一些，皮肤惨白得几乎要变成半透明的样子。

“芙洛伦……”猎人焦急地呼唤着。

“我没事，爸爸。”虚弱的灰孩子对他的父亲笑了笑，“不过我以后还是听妈妈的话吧，做这个真的……哈……好累呀。”

“真是的，”早就操碎了心的老父亲一脸心疼地嗔怪道，“你好不容易才恢复过来又整这些。等晚些恢复得更好了再做不行吗？”

“你父亲说得对，你不需要为我这样做！我……我怎么配得上这份礼物呢……”灰烬难过地看着为了他而再度憔悴下去的孩子，心里十分地过意不去。

“不，我必须现在就把这个给你……”芙洛伦鼓起了剩余一点点气力说，“这个是道歉的礼物，我必须向你道歉……这是我出来的另一个更重要的目的，但是，我明明是跟着灰烬先生那个很像妈妈的气味走的，结果不知怎么的就到了那个黑糊糊的地方出不去了……”

小家伙从自己垂下的发丝后躲躲闪闪地用充满歉意地眼神看着灰烬，有些小声地继续说道：“我没有考虑灰烬先生你的感受就……就想要改变你的思维……我当时只想着要妈妈……如果、如果爸爸整天只想着妈妈不考虑我的感受的话我会很难过（这个时候猎人有些不好意思地移开了视线），但是我也没考虑过你的感受……我做了很过分的事情，所以我道歉！”他抬起了头，眼中是真诚的悔过，“我以后再也不会那么做了，我发誓！灰烬先生你会……会原谅我吗？”

（所以当时他是在把我变成他的母亲……吗？……）

~~（虽然动机可以理解不过还是好吓人呀哈哈……）~~ ~~~~

灰烬点点头：“如果你保证以后再也不对我这样做，我就原谅你。”

灰衣的幼神笑了，安心地依偎进了父亲的怀里闭上了眼睛。猎人释然地叹了口气，对灰烬说道：“让小家伙再歇会儿吧，这崽子今天玩得有点太过了。”“嗯，我也差不多该回去了。真是叨扰了。”“哪儿的话。不过稍等，在你走之前——”猎人突然想起了什么。他在腰间的几个口袋摸了一遍，像变魔术一样地摸出了一只银色雕花小钟和一只暗色的小铃。他拎起那只银色的钟铃解释道：“这一只，是属于猎人们的召唤钟，它的鸣响能穿透梦境的帷幕。像这样摇动它——”他拎着小钟按一个特定的节奏轻摇两下，短暂间隔，再轻摇两下，没被摇动的暗色铃铛便发出了幽幽的共鸣声，“——我的共鸣铃就会与之共鸣，我就会知道——

——你需要我的协助。”话已至此，猎人把银色的召唤钟塞进了灰烬的手掌里。灰烬吃了一惊：“这、这是给我的？你的意思是指，你会帮我吗？”“是的。”猎人认真地直视灰烬人的眼瞳，他碧绿的眸子变得更加的深邃，“你帮了我们太多，现在轮到我回馈你了。你的世界的蜡石讯息到达不了梦境，所以用这个钟联络我们吧。此外，”他略微偏头指示篝火的方向，“正如我先前所说，这个篝火会一直开放，你想回来我们随时欢迎——事实上。”

猎人颔首行了一礼。

“我，芙洛尔，月之狩猎者，大梦境之颅，诚挚地邀请你再度光临我们的庭院。我会和你分享我的力量与庇护，以及更多基于召唤钟的链接和我们的战斗方式——我相信那对于你的征途将具有重大意义。”

芙洛伦不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，打起了一点点精神应和父亲的邀请：“对呀对呀，多来我们家玩吧，灰烬先生！我们可以一起做好多事情，还可以把信使叫出来一起玩——爸爸，你会把信使们叫醒的，对吧？”“别得寸进尺啊臭小子。闭嘴睡你的吧。”猎人佯装出生气的样子，眼睛里全是笑意。

感觉到了猎人父子难却的盛情，灰烬答应了：“那，我就恭敬不如从命吧。以后要多麻烦了。这里就告辞了。”

“嗯，下次再见。梦境护佑你。”

“灰烬先生再见！”

走了两步，灰烬又回过了头。

“猎人，那个……我以后应该叫你芙洛尔吗？”

猎人愣了一下，但是很快便笑了一声。这是灰烬第一次看见他像这样自然又坦率地笑，虽然它只持续了一瞬。

“还是叫我猎人吧。”猎人调皮地眨眨眼，半开玩笑地继续说道：“知道一位神的真名会对你这样的小家伙有利，但总是直呼神的名号可是会带来不幸的哦。”

“哦、哦，这样……”灰烬云里雾里地点点头，然后触摸了篝火。

我们这算是……交了朋友了吗？在火焰与余灰的裹挟中穿梭时，灰烬这么思考着。一回到传火祭祀场，他便坐下来拿出猎人赠予的小共鸣钟仔细端详。出乎预料的是，他居然听见了属于所有灰烬人的黑暗对于这件异界之物的轻语：

> {猎人的共鸣钟
> 
> 异界的蓝月与梦境的主人所赠予的礼物，其鸣响能穿透现实与幻梦的帘幕。异乡的猎人曾将其作为跨越帷幕协同狩猎的信号，现在摇响它仍然能唤来一位知心的协助者。
> 
> 这枚钟铃可以作为圣铃使用，但介于其超凡前主的个人态度影响，这枚钟铃不情愿的鸣响会使得奇迹的效果和范围减小。但若是将信任置于正确的对象，它将容许火的世界一瞥黑天与蓝月的无上荣光。
> 
> _月亮守望着你，梦境护佑着你。_
> 
> 战技：猎人垫步
> 
> 左右手装备皆可发动。借助梦境领主的协助一段时间内改变发动者的闪避动作，重现月之猎人规避怪兽与眷族的进攻时所展现的迅捷瞬步。}

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *自己脑补的时候猎人催眠灰烬入睡时唱的是Moonlit Melody，也就是高灵视状态下进入猎人梦境时会听见的人声为主的bgm。也许这个猎人梦境的bgm有时会是猎人或者芙洛伦唱的吧（笑）（也许可以点歌？）
> 
> **灰烬和前辈虽然是（某种意义上的）同一个人，但是名字不一样。灰烬的真名是利索姆（Lithom），昵称利斯。
> 
> ***芙洛伦给予灰烬的算是一个永久性的饰品一样的增强版余火吧。私想是增加的生命值比余火多更多，死亡不会消除，然后可以选择是否起效（加血和接通其他世界）那样。某种意义上讲灰烬现在已经是个薪王了呢。
> 
> ****芙洛伦的火焰是他的一个器官，对于他的身体的影响大概相当于心肺肝这样的重要脏器之于人体。它和初始之火的性质基本一致，目前的能量大概是1.5个初火当量（奇怪的单位增加了！），也许随着芙洛伦的成长会变得更强大吧。


	8. Chapter 8

（23）

梦境大宅内的篝火在壁炉里低吟着。芙洛伦把屋子里四散的所有抱枕靠垫一类收集了起来，在壁炉边堆了一座小包，把自己完全埋了进去，只留随意扔在一旁的靴子和偶然漏出的一角灰色向外界声明他在这儿占了窝，而且谁叫他起来他和谁急。篝火把这座小软墩烘得热乎又蓬松，还带着一点点好闻的灰烬的味道，正适合好好犒劳吃了不少苦头的小水母。

猎人倚靠在大宅的正门边，嘴里叼着一杆红石楠与黑檀木的“教堂执事”烟斗，让自己难以平复的思绪随着袅袅升起的青烟溶进雾灰的天幕中。其实他老早就戒烟了，早到他已完全找不到任何烟具，只得动用梦主造梦的能力现场做了一组。也许是因为叫他戒烟的那个人走了太久，再加上近期的见闻勾起了往日情怀，再就是为了打发漫长的等待时间而点了烟，可他现在只觉得呛得厉害，多半时间只能看着烟草在斗钵里用沉闷的燃烧抱怨他糟糕的装填手法。他是真没法想象自己以前是怎么像海底烟囱那样时刻喷着浓烟，还能被那个最终勒令他戒烟的灰白色骑士骂得狗血喷头的。

“……灰烬会过来的。”又一次，他嚅动嘴唇默念这奇妙的咒语，使他的心绪随着被吐息搅动的烟雾激荡起来。啊，是的，灰烬，他的新朋友，他正等待的贵客，将应他的邀约不知何时登门造访。尘封的梦境大门将敞开满腔热情，停滞于往昔的庄园将重新抖擞精神，用最佳的礼数招待风尘仆仆的猎王骑士。梦境的主人有无数的知识和感悟迫不及待地想与灰烬分享，可是又担心这些启示会撑坏这小小灰烬生物尚未睁开的内在之眼。他想提供所有形式的一切援助，让灰烬的旅途无忧无虑，可那么做又无异于把这个命定要代诸王燃烧的负薪者往火坑里推，或者将他赶向同他先辈一样的黑暗终焉，最后跟着熄灭的火焰一起化成一捧尘埃——不，绝对不能让他重蹈覆辙。猎人当然也不希望灰烬去当隆道尔的傀儡王，那比徒劳的燃烧更没有意义。那若是把灰烬留在猎人梦境呢？照这个灰烬的性格是绝对不会同意的，违反他的意愿将他囚禁下来也只会徒增苦痛，而那也绝不是猎人所想要的。

猎人越想越心烦，用来打发时间的烟斗也变得索然无味。他稍一转念，那杆修长的“教堂执事”便凭空消失了，连烟草的气味也一并清净，就像一切从未发生一样。他让猎人梦境里刮起了一点微风，想着清爽的气流也许能吹散烦躁感。只可惜事与愿违，没了烟斗的分散，猎人的注意力被直接浸泡在了等待灰烬来访那漫长又无趣得致命的时光里。他怎么还不过来？是碰见什么麻烦了吗？是在为来访做准备吗？是普通地在忙其他事情吗？还是一开始就不打算过来？

“耐心，耐心点儿。”猎人自言自语着安慰自己道，“也许只是时间的流逝不一样罢了，说不定这时候他才刚回到祭祀场呢。他有空了就会过来的。说不定他还会忘了这码子事，等到很久以后想起来才会过来呢。”

（灰烬什么时候会过来呢？……）

当一个本性挑剔的主人开始热切盼望某位贵客的光临时，家里的各种瑕疵与格格不入便会陡然剧增。猎人看着他的庭院，早就皱出了沟壑的眉头越皱越深。花园的植被不知多久以前就已全军覆没，现在可以说是纯正的墓园了。死灰与惨白的天空像是发霉的烂抹布挂在张牙舞爪的枯树枝头，大蓬丑陋的枯藤烂叶在花坛里层层叠叠，花坛边的墓碑一个个歪七扭八，墓碑上、花坛边缘和砖石台阶缝里胡乱生长的各色苔藓球看上去就像是他的庭院被一群呕吐的醉汉糟蹋了一通。整个院子里充斥着腐烂与衰败的气息——幸好这里是他的梦境，他可以决定自己的花园闻上去像什么，否则这个“气息”就不再是一种艺术修辞了。虽然目前园子里的气味也挺糟的，像潮湿的灰尘和陈旧的地窖。

猎人轻声惊呼：“我的园子怎么成了这样？我之前怎么就没注意到？！我就是带他看了这么个寒碜园子？？！我之前就是把他独自扔在这么个龌龊地方？？？！！”他越想越觉得难堪，干脆挽起袖子立刻整改梦境的庭院。烂掉的树叶和藤蔓要全部清理掉，朽坏的灌木和花丛必须重新焕发生机，但是叶子也不能太嫩绿，否则会抢走七瓣白花的高光。绿花草需要单独的花坛，这样就可以让它们自由展示自己独特的、略微泛金的绿，给月之梦境挑染一抹曾弥漫于法兰森林的阳光之雾的记忆。所有的枯树都得活过来，但是要把长势过于狂野的枝条修剪掉。树叶是用仲夏夜记忆染成的深邃暗绿，但是树干和大宅墙上的爬山虎的叶子则可以稍微明亮一点。树的位置也得挪一挪，不能让它们太遮挡周围的景致，但也不能太过远离显得孤零零的。至于那些墓碑，他希望它们继续纪念无数在梦中永眠的猎人们，所以只是扶正或修理了在以往的袭击中被打歪砸烂的几块，再适当地调整一下彩色的苔藓球丛作为点缀就足矣。人偶要放到大宅的后侧门边去——它对于他的意义已经变了，但它仍然有自己的任务。最后他开始认真整理天空，把乱七八糟的云团理顺，让它们变得像天鹅绒一样丝滑，白色与浅灰的阴影错落有致。月亮的颜色调节成偏白的浅蓝色以减少对花园的色彩的干扰，位置就放在屋顶的后侧方，让大宅镶嵌出一点雅趣的剪影来。

（灰烬来的时候一定会大吃一惊的！）

猎人梦境终于恢复了猎人许久以前的记忆中那种郁郁葱葱的样子，且在活泼的生机中仍然保留有沉着稳重的雅致。梦境领主把手插在腰间审视起自己的劳动成果来，用力吸了一大口带着草叶与泥土芬芳的清新空气，感到了些许满足。

“嗯。完美。”

可是马上，他刚舒展的眉头又皱了起来。猎人梦境的体感温度是不是太低了？湿度会不会让灰烬人感到不适？空气中是不是该加一点点的花香？月亮的位置会不会让构图看上去很奇怪？大宅屋顶的瓦片是不是翻新一下比较好？要不要加几株星轮花让花坛更有层次些？……猎人越是审视，发现的问题就越多。他摘下他的猎人帽，烦躁地揉着底下稀疏的短发嘟囔着：“不、不，这不行，到处都是问题。不能给他看这个。得在他到前赶快修好才行！欧顿的OO啊，我在这方面是什么时候变得这么差劲的？……”于是乎，这只黑色的大园丁鸟又一头栽进了对自己的庭园挑挑拣拣的过程中。

（如果灰烬能稍微来晚一点就好了，至少不要在我还没把院子修好的时候过来。啊，但也不要来得太晚了就好。）

（灰烬什么时候会过来呢？……）

如果猎人梦境自身有记忆，那它一定会永远记得这多灾多难的一天。在接下来的几个时辰里，梦境的天幕忽明忽暗闪烁了不下数十次。园子里的草皮像翻书一样翻卷变换，几块墓碑去了又来，各种花木左右横跳。灌木丛和爬山虎一会儿茂盛一会儿稀疏，还让整个绿光谱跑了几趟马灯。信使们的树桩和浴池被挪了七八次地方，把这些被勒令浅眠的老仆从们摇得摸不着头脑，躲在帷幕里小声议论着它们的老爷这是突然受了什么刺激。最勤劳、最严苛的大园丁鸟拍打着他黑色披肩与风衣角组成的翅膀在花间来回穿梭，一边叼啄每一个角落，一边发出“这不行、这不行”的鸣叫。可他越是修整，庭院就越是充满各种瑕疵。这还只是庭院呢！他还没有打扫大宅的内部，还有铁艺栏杆门后的花海。这不行，这样效率太低了，还有这些辣眼的瑕疵！这场大扫除像是给他敲了一趟起床铃，让他从长久而压抑的沉眠中睁开眼睛，终于看清了这满园狼藉。他现在只觉得神清气爽、干劲十足，心中仅有的愁苦是灰烬可能会来得太快，然后看见这被折腾得七荤八素的施工现场。

（灰烬什么时候会过来呢？）

当整顿工作把这只兴奋过度的大园丁鸟带进大宅内部时，窝在抱枕堆里的小灰雏儿正打着哈欠起身，也许是被外面的响动唤醒的。芙洛伦顶着一头乱蓬蓬的白毛，神情恍惚着对他的父亲道：“爸哈啊——（*哈欠*）……你是在忙什么吗？”“吵到你啦？”猎人意识到自己有些过于激情澎湃了，急忙冷静了一下自己，“没什么，就是简单收拾一下，毕竟要来客人了。你要还困就再睡一会儿吧，没事的。”小家伙迷迷糊糊地哼唧了几声，在缩回抱枕小窝的同时口齿不清地说着：“需要帮忙就叫醒我……呼……”

为了不弄醒儿子，猎人决定暂时只是简单收拾一下大宅的内部，之后等芙洛伦睡醒了再仔细打点。他慢慢地环视这个在他爱人离去后就再也没有正眼看过的空间。宅子除了被芙洛伦搭成窝的抱枕和坐垫以外，基本保持着他送灰烬——另一个，与他结合的那个——离开前的样子。祭坛后面仍然留着他爱人的病榻与芙洛伦刚出生时的摇篮，现在都已经没有必要了。各种书籍、卷轴和笔记本在几个书柜前的地上算是垒得整齐，只是它们中的很多显然可以被送回书架上或者卷轴桶里，或者收进大门边的储物柜里。猎人随手捡起边上的一座书塔最上面的一本书，厚重的封皮上快完全磨掉了的烫金还勉强可以分辨出《美味蛋糕及其制作窍门》的字样，中间的木制书签上宝蓝色的绸缎指示这本书才读到一半。

猎人忍不住轻笑了一声。他们曾一起收集和阅读书卷，只是那家伙从没有把看过的书籍或卷轴放回原位的习惯，如果他喜欢某部书籍或卷轴，他会让它们保持在离他习惯的窝点最近的地表或书塔的最上层方便取阅；如果他不喜欢拿到的卷轴，他就把它们直接扔到墙角去，不喜欢的书籍则直接垒起来。他一开始是坐在地上拿这些书垒当桌子，身子弱了以后便改成侧身半卧着倚靠在这些书垒上，用软垫垫着胳膊和腰腹，还怀着孩子的时候会在孕肚下再加一个小抱枕。他会用书撑支持或让信使们举着他的书或卷轴供他翻阅与书写——当然，如果选择后一种选项，他总会礼貌地询问信使们的意愿，虽然考虑到它们对他那盲目的热爱这完全没必要。

（真是的，你到最后都不记得给我收拾一下。我还真是把你给惯坏了。）

不过那一切都是往昔的回忆了。都这么久了，一些该还原的东西也得还原了。猎人叹了口气，让祭坛后的床铺与摇篮化作梦境的尘埃，无声地消失在了空气中。他松开了手，让旧烘焙书飞入空中，加入它的兄弟姐妹们的行列。这些宽厚的大书与卷轴像一群巨大的猫头鹰一样在空中无声飞舞，随着赋予它们生命的梦境主人的指挥安静有序地回到了书柜上和卷轴桶里。

不过，有一些略轻薄的书册和卷轴没有加入这场盛大的迁徙——它们是已过世的灰烬人的遗作，而猎人决定亲手把它们整理好收藏起来。

（都放进储物柜吧，和你的其他东西一起。天啊，你东西可真多，幸好我的储物柜没有容量限制。这回你可怪不得我手法粗暴了，谁叫你不自己整理呢。）

猎人俯下身，虔诚地拾起地上剩下的笔记本与卷轴，比拾起窗上刮下的一片冰花更加小心。在把它们一起封存进属于他的配偶的记忆神龛之前，他一时兴起翻阅了几页手迹。他的灰烬曾像绝大多数其他的灰烬一样不会读书写字，还是他手把手慢慢教出来的。泛黄的纸页上是密密麻麻的文字与绘图，黑色的墨迹没有书法家的潇洒华丽却稳扎稳打，映射着无火的骑士在战斗中沉稳而坚定的身姿。他读到的这一小段是关于魔法的施放原理的假设与论证。他还记得他们围坐在壁炉旁一边分享薄荷茶一边讨论这一段，最后的证明能完成还有他的一部分功劳。看见已故的爱人专门夸赞他的小脚标，他感到了既甜蜜又苦涩的自豪。

抱了一满怀手臂加几条真身臂肢的各种笔记，猎人蹑手蹑脚地挪到了储物柜边，不得不再多伸出一条触须才能打开这珍重的记忆殿堂，亮出满载的属于一位曾侍奉月亮的灰白骑士的证明。大到重甲大剑，小至戒指饰物，还有一些因为有趣而收集的小玩具，每一件都充满了回忆，而猎人仍能回忆起每一件物品背后的记忆。直面这满箱的回忆冲击使得他鼻子眼睛一阵酸涩，他赶忙整理出一小块空间把这些笔记都稳妥地放了进去，然后后撤一大步远离木箱，这才敢允许泪水决堤，毕竟把这些贵重的遗物弄湿了就不好了啊。

（太初的虚空啊，我的赫琉姆、我的灰烬，我的爱、我的太阳和灵魂……）

猎人背对篝火边熟睡的孩子，捂紧自己的嘴巴，在沉默中泪如雨下。他不希望芙洛伦注意到他在哭泣——他知道芙洛伦一定会加入他、分享他的苦涩，那正是他所不希望的。失去母亲已经让孩子满心苦涩，不该再分担更多的痛苦。这个悲伤的片刻只要属于他自己就好了。

一切都……变了，和以前不一样了，再也回不去了。新的事物会越来越多，新的回忆会不断生成——这是好事没错，但他却难免为其感到哀伤。“我永远不会忘记关于你的一切的，我发誓。”猎人在沉默中向着爱人的回忆起誓，将这誓言深深地刻进他的内在之眼，“不论你是否曾真心对我，我都……我都永远不会背叛你。我的心只属于你一个人，向来如此，绝不改变。”

他独自哭泣了好一会儿。他在内心许可自己多花一点时间，将所有的情绪化成泪水释放出来。所有眼泪都哭干后，猎人还是猎人，只是胸口轻松了些，多了些能应对此后发生的任何事情的坦然。他舒了一口气，感觉好多了，于是走向木箱准备把箱盖重新合上。

（我该感谢你，灰烬。若不是为了你也许我永远不会整理这些。呵，我们才刚认识没多久呢，你就给我的生活带来了这么多的变故……）

在猎人的手触碰到箱盖的一刻，他所有的动作突然僵住了。

“我这……不算是不贞吧？”

猎人看向他的宅邸。屋内属于作为主人之一的灰烬人的痕迹至此已经大幅淡化了，而这一切都是为了迎接另一位灰烬人，一位更加青涩的骑士，逝去的灰烬在平行宇宙中的倒影，能够在不经意间点燃他的不洁欲火的纯贞魅魔，一个正直、坦率、善良、俊美的……

猎人立即端正自己的态度，坚定地对自己确认道：“不。灰烬是我的朋友。他帮助了我们，我只是尽作为被帮助者和梦境之主的礼数而已。先前是我的生育本能在泛滥，是我的失误与无礼，但是我控制住了。我的心意不曾改变，也绝不改变。”

既然解决了心结也端正了态度，他该继续他的工作了。他准备最后检视一边宅邸内部，看看还有什么可以在不干扰熟睡的孩子的情况下整理的地方。地面干净整洁，窗户完整清澈，各个橱柜与书柜都井井有条，最后把墙角的旧落地镜稍微擦一擦就大概可以满足了。

猎人走向了那面落地镜。这面镜子像他还是普通的猎人时那样模糊不清。说起来，他好像很久没照过镜子了，希望长时间不注视自己没有让他的人类样貌在不经意间走样，就算不像原本的他了也起码得像个人类，毕竟这身人皮还是有人看的。他也好奇在灰烬的眼中自己会是个什么样的人，便重拾起对梦境的新客人的期待，擦拭起了陈旧的大镜子。

（灰烬什么时候会过来呢？）

* * *

（24）

“小鸦？你打从这次回来后就有些心不在焉啊。”

柯弭库斯老师慈祥的批评唤回了灰烬远在九霄云外的神识。灰烬惊觉自己竟然又走神了，赶忙向老师道歉：“啊，真对不起！我保证这是最后一次了。能麻烦您再重复一遍刚才的内容吗？”“好孩子，咱们课已经讲完好一会儿了呀！”他的咒术老师显得有些吃惊，“我就问了句你今天还想不想学点别的。大火球的课你听进去了吗？要不我再讲一遍？”“噢！啊，不，不用了，谢谢老师，今天这样就够了。我现在想起来了，抱歉……”直到现在，小灰人才被完全唤醒，想起了自己到底在做什么。

这一次与猎人同行的漫长旅途让他收集到了不少灵魂，再加上猎人赠予的那个巨大的灵魂团块，这个在反复去世的过程中不断变穷的小灰人终于体验了一把一夜暴富的快感和无措。他治好了自己的暗穴，终于如愿以偿地和隆道尔势力分道扬镳——他们居然想让他杀死欧贝克老师！灰烬至今都觉得这个要求不可原谅。他还拜托了防火女小姐强化自己，让铁匠安德烈先生用现有的材料强化他的武器，向卖货的老妈子买了心仪了很久的塔楼钥匙，和格雷瑞特先生补充了一点箭矢，可剩下的灵魂量还是相当可观。最后他决定把剩下的魂贡献给几位老师作学费，学一些眼馋了很久的、他现有的水平已经可以参透了的咒术、魔法和奇迹。

“小鸦呀，你是在外面碰着什么事了吗？”在他们一同收拾着教学场地的时候，大沼的老乌鸦问道，“你一直是个认真的好学生，老鸦我可是看在眼里的，可你这次回来以后不管是走路还是和大家交谈都像是在走神。若是不介意的话可以和老鸦说说呀，说不定这老乌鸦还能帮到你呢。”“啊，老师，我……”迎着柯弭库斯老师那几乎要穿透遮眼布的关切目光，灰烬一时语塞。他所挂念的无非是两个人：猎人和芙洛伦。他之前并没有和任何人提起过他们的事。和猎人一起拯救芙洛伦的征程、与猎人和芙洛伦这样超常存在的亲密接触、猎人分享的关于血与梦境还有猎人自己的知识、他的梦与记忆、芙洛伦赠与的火焰……灰烬在短时间内获得了超乎想象的阅历，经历了大起大落的情绪波动，到现在仍长久地意难平。他一边消化着猎人目前为止为他带来的一切，一边担忧与祈祷着芙洛伦的康复，一边思考着猎人关于召唤钟的说明和再访梦境的邀请。

（好想和老师说……但是，突然一下经历了太多而不知道该从哪里开始了……而且有好多事情好难解释啊，比如猎人是什么，还有大梦境和猎人梦境……话说猎人梦境和梦有什么区别吗？……）

大量的思绪和感想堆积在灰烬的心中，像被堵住了出口的泉水咕嘟咕嘟地搅动。他体内新生的余火似乎也有意要响应这种现象，集中在灰烬的胸口和脸颊制造出活人们那样的搏动与热量，弄得他觉着自己像一只堵塞的、沸腾的烧水壶，如果再不出一下气就会被内部的压力炸掉。踌躇了一阵，他决定向他信任的老师分享一部分自己的经历。

“我……嗯……”灰烬反复斟酌着即将分享的内容，“遇见了一个……男人。”

“嗯哼。”老咒术师很认真地聆听着。

“猎人，他让我这么叫他。还有他的孩子，芙洛伦。他们……他……很不一样。他和我们都不一样。他不是不死人或者灰烬人，然后……嗯……（没和猎人接触过的人如果听说猎人是神灵的话大概会觉得放肆吧……）他，呃，也不是普通人。对，他算是一位领主吧，有自己的领地那样的。”

“啊哈，一位贵族，在这破碎之地里。”

“啊不，他不是我们这——（不能说他不是我们这个世界的人啊！）这一带的人。我是意外传送到他那边认识他的，他不在洛斯里克活动。”

“哦？这就有意思了，我从不知晓篝火能走那么远呢。”老乌鸦显得饶有兴致，“那这么说他是一位异国的领主。有意思。再和我说说这个‘猎人’。”

“他……很不一样，但他不是坏人。（这样听着好奇怪呀。）”灰烬继续慢慢思索着说，“他一直心情很差，因为他的配偶刚去世——您知道吗？他的配偶也是一位灰烬人！但是灰烬人却死去了……（啊，我是不是……不该说这么多？）”

老咒术师没有说话，只是有些惊讶地点点头。

“然后，嗯，那孩子——芙洛伦，他很想他妈妈。他，就，呃……（他大概是想把我变成妈妈？但我也不知道他到底做了什么……还是不要说太详细吧，别让老师们担心，也不需要解释那么多。）……他对我做了一些……呃，不太好的事情。”

柯弭库斯老师脸上的惊讶当即变成了震惊。坐在对面的欧贝克老师似乎是从一开始便在旁听，这时猛然从卷轴堆中抬起了头。

感觉自己的话好像引起了老师们不必要的担忧，灰烬慌忙摆摆手：“啊，不、不，不是什么特别的事，请不必担心！总之——总之！猎人把我送回来了。芙洛伦为伤害我感到愧疚，然后就跑出来找我道歉，结果困在卡萨斯的地下墓地了。他父亲来找他，然后我就又见到猎人了。然后我和猎人就……（这过程有点……复杂，大概概括一下吧）……就一起、经历了很多，不太好的，挺痛的过程，嗯。”

远处的老师皱起了眉头，面前的老师则一脸痛心地安慰道：“噢，我可怜的小乌鸦……”

“啊、不，其实没什么的！（天啊，我这笨嘴！是不是又让他们为我担心了？）”灰烬着急了起来，“猎人只是急坏了，所以变得有些……粗暴，不理智，有点吓人那样，但之后就好了。我们合作击败了卡萨斯的霸王，然后我帮他找回了他的孩子。他把我带回了他的家——是、是因为他的仇家来寻仇了！他说他不希望他们伤害我，所以、嗯——我们聊了很多，然后他还让我在他家睡了一觉。”

听到这儿，彼海姆的密探眉头越皱越深，用口型比出了一个“什么？！”。大沼的咒术师则一把搂住灰烬的肩，既心疼又着急地说：“伊扎利斯的老魔女啊！苦徒儿、乖徒儿，你有什么话就放心大胆地和老师说，老鸦我就算拼上这条老命也要罩着你，那边的法师也会保护你的，所以没什么好怕的。来，告诉老师，那些贵族老爷有再对你做什么出格的事吗？”

“欸、欸？没、没有啊。”灰烬眨了眨瞪圆的眼睛，无法理解老师怎么突然这么紧张，但感觉着自己的话似乎是罪魁祸首让他深感歉意，便认真解释道：“猎人什么都没做。是我主动要求要留下的，因为猎人他孩子受了很重的伤，我多少有点责任……我有点担心，然后，嗯，（我就不和他们说猎人帮我找回过去的事了吧……）因为，呃，时间挺长的，所以他就叫我睡了。之后也没发生什么。我才是给他造成了些困扰的，我觉得。”老乌鸦立刻松了一口气，带着慈爱关怀道：“我可怜的好雏儿，听老鸦的，你没有做错任何事情，有错的都是那些伤害你的贵族老爷，你可要离他们远点儿啊！你一个人出门在外难免会遇见危险，就算是灰烬人也得保护好自己啊。”“啊、啊，好的，知道了。”小灰人云里雾里地点点头。虽然不太明白，但既然老师放心了就好了。

“但是，猎人他们是没有恶意的。猎人还给了我这个——”灰烬展示了一下他刚获得的银色召唤铃，“——然后还很郑重地邀请我再次拜访他的庄园。”柯弭库斯老师一把抓住了他的手臂，说道：“小鸦乖，听老师一句劝：别去。”“我复议。”坐对面的欧贝克老师终于忍不住插嘴了，“我不认为你应该再接近那两头野兽。他们甚至不值得你这样为他们说话。”“可是，他们不是野兽！他们是……他们只是不一样。”灰烬辩解道。他感觉自己似乎造成了他的老师们对他的新朋友的误解，这可真是太糟糕了。“是的，他们的确不一样。”老咒术师握紧他的手说道，“他们是异乡人，是贵族，但这不能作为他们伤害你的理由。”“他们道歉了的，而且还补偿——”“他们胁迫你了吗？”曾经的密探神情严肃地问道。“没有，薪火在上！”灰烬困扰地挠挠头，“我不太擅长说话，好像造成误会了。但是请相信我，他们真的没做什么坏事！事实上，我认为他们可以算是我的朋友了。”听到这里，两位老师沉默了，隔着几米面面相觑了起来。

最终，彼海姆的欧贝克叹了一口气，一边回到他的书堆一边道：“如果你那么认为的话……唉，我们不能替你做决定。”“他是对的，”大沼的柯弭库斯也一边感慨一边松开了他的小鸦的手，“最终的决定权确实在你，但是……交友要谨慎啊！你记着有几只老鸟还在你身后挂念着你就成，若是需要我们了就随时回来。我也不耽搁你了，你在外面要照顾好自己然后安全回来啊，毕竟没有学生的老师像什么样呢，呵呵……”听着老师比往常多了些忧心的笑，灰烬觉得心里挺过意不去的。但他也担心自己再多加解释会造成更多误解，便向老师们行了一礼，起身离开。也许整理一下思路过一段时间回来后再好好向他们解释一下会更好一些。

离开老师们，灰烬来到了传火祭祀场中央的篝火边。当在篝火边坐下时，服务于所有灰烬人的黑暗所向他展示的可以前往的传送点中已经有了猎人梦境的宅邸了。灰烬再次摸出了口袋里的召唤钟仔细地端详起来，眼前浮现出一个黑衣男人的身影。

一股隐秘的温暖在他的心底流淌。他有了一个特别的新朋友。虽然结识的过程一波三折，虽然对方是神灵级别的存在，虽然可能只是他单方面地认为他们间有友情，但他还是很高兴能拥有一个新朋友。他作为一个卑微的灰烬人，生活在一个充满了敌意与丧失的世界，还能遇见像猎人这样有理智、能交心的人已经弥足珍贵了。还有他的孩子，能认识芙洛伦这样充满生命活力的年轻人对于在一个每时每刻都在衰败的世界里摸打滚爬的灰烬人而言就像拨开云层见到了太阳一样。

也许他该履行应邀的约定了。这么想着，灰烬站起了身，准备向篝火伸出手。

突然，他的手停住了。

“我是不是应该……准备一下？”

好像他确实应该准备一下。毕竟他这次是以客人的身份应邀进入猎人梦境，而且严格来讲他还是一柱外界之神的客人，不论从什么层面来说他都应该做好充足的准备，起码看上去得正式一点。他打量了一下自己，虽然活尸化变丑的问题解决了，可他身上还是穿着亡命骑士们的破烂轻甲，看上去脏兮兮的，既寒酸又邋遢。他顿时感到了一阵难堪。

“薪火在上，我看上去可真糟糕。”这么自言自语着，灰烬人决定先好好打理一下自己的仪容仪表。

* * *

（25）

“我亲爱的科斯妈妈啊，我看上去可真糟糕！”猎人在镜子前单手扶额叹道。

古旧的落地镜现已清澈，里面倒映着一个面容凄惨的中年男人。他的面色已经不能普通地说是苍白了，该说是死尸才有的惨白，甚至在脸上还泛着一点青灰。他颧骨高耸、两颊瘦削，总是皱起的眉头沟壑纵横，凹陷的一双毫无光泽绿眼睛里爬满狰狞的血丝，眼睛下是厚重的眼袋和黑眼圈，眼角还有皱纹。他稀薄的花白短发无精打采地耷拉在头皮上，都快看不出原色了。他的嘴唇和下颌周围还有乱蓬蓬的深色胡茬。他看起来就像条流落街头的丧家犬，而不是月亮与梦境之伟大者的人类化身——或者降低要求讲，一名体面的绅士与主人——或者再降低点要求，一个还算正常的亚楠猎人。

“所以他一直以来就看的是这样一张脸？难怪他有时会用那种怜悯的眼神看我……虚空啊，这是何等的失态……”猎人这回换成了双手扶额，一副要崩溃了的样子，“我——我不能再这样见他。我得打理打理！”

* * *

“所以……你要见的这位‘猎人’是个很重要的朋友？”老铁匠安德烈放下了他的锤子，把他粗壮的胳膊抱在胸前认真地看着灰烬。

“算是吧。”灰烬点点头，“他好像地位还挺高的，然后我们刚认识那样。”

“他邀请你去怎样的一个场合？是宴会还是？”

“只是他的宅邸和庭院而已。噢对了，还有一个花田。”

“所以你是去他家里做客？嗯……”老铁匠捋起他那一大蓬壮观的胡须，望着灰烬摞了一地的各种护甲防具沉思了起来。灰烬摸摸自己光溜溜的下巴，有点羡慕那一大丛可以帮助思考的银蓬蓬。

“你这也太强人所难了吧，”安德烈有些困扰地笑了笑，“我就一铁匠，只懂些锻造之类的事情，不大了解什么礼数之类的。”不过巨大的铁匠还是难抵灰烬人认真诚恳的眼神——当然，还有小灰人贿赂用的杰克烈酒——开始一件件地审视起那些着装来：“嗯，既然你是要去别人家做客的话，现在这身轻甲就不太合适，可惜我也修不好它了……美观的衣物当是合适的，可你这几件布衣看着都不太妙啊，居然还有女人的裙子……”

* * *

“爸爸，你这是准备求偶吗？”芙洛伦抱着一只抱枕坐在软垫堆里看着父亲在镜子前搔首弄姿了大半天，忍不住吐槽道。

只是话一出口他就后悔了。嘴快了，糟糕。爸爸一定会发火的。

“你睡醒了？感觉好些了吗？”镜子前的黑衣男人回过了头。他看上去年轻了不少，气色也变好了。他的头发恢复了以往健康的黑褐色，乱七八糟的胡茬也消掉了。他仍然保持着那标志性的高颧骨，只是脸颊稍微厚实了一点，有了一点好看的暖色调。他眉间的沟壑消减了些，眼睛周围的眼袋、黑眼圈和皱纹基本消去，翠绿的眼睛明亮了一些。这令他的自然神情变得和善了不少，不再是那个整天黑着脸好像随时要发脾气的老鱿鱼了。

芙洛伦忽然发现他爸的人类形态还是挺帅气的，虽然不如真正的样子帅气。

猎人似乎回想了一下孩子刚才的话，然后又皱起了眉头：“喂，怎么说话的？你看你爸像那种轻浮的人吗？”

可是，他看起来并不生气，眼睛里甚至在笑。

这个发现给芙洛伦壮了壮胆，鼓起勇气继续说道：“但是，爸爸你好像从来就不怎么在意自己的样子。我知道很多物种的雄性只有在准备求偶的时候才会注重自己的仪表——”一个奇想闪电般地击中了他，使他倏然瞪大了眼睛：“——莫非，爸爸，你想对灰烬先生——”“等——一下！”黑色大鱿鱼十分夸张地做了个“打住”的手势，嗔怪道：“话可别乱讲。记好了：你爸心里只有你妈和你，你灰烬先生是你爸的朋友。而且，我有你说的那么邋遢吗？——咳，不管怎样，灰烬会来做客，我作为主人得表现出点基本的礼数和尊重，所以得特别梳理一下才行。”

“噢↑↑↑——”小水母露了一脸意味深长的“我懂”。

“你要没事了就省点阴阳怪气的功夫打理打理自己吧，你好说也是梦境的少主人了，就别给灰烬看你这蜘蛛窝似的头了。”老猎人相当不客气地嘘他道，“把这些垫子也收一收吧，屋子都打扫整齐了，就差你这块还乱着了。”

“好啦好啦我来啦！爸爸你又变啰嗦了。”芙洛伦轻轻一跃从软垫山里腾起，那一地的软垫立刻变成了听从他号令的飞行编队，在他身后一个接一个地起飞，然后整齐地飞进了墙角垒成一摞。芙洛伦自己则在空中翻了个跟头活动筋骨，最后才飘落向父亲身边。老头子哼了一声，让出一点镜子前的位置，顺手递过来一把梳子。

* * *

“我觉得这套不错。你说呢，铁匠老爷子？”格雷瑞特上下大量着灰烬身上的皮甲一套，转头看向身边作思考状的铁匠。

“唔……够简洁轻便，但总觉得不够正式啊。”安德烈慢慢地捋着胡须道，“而且我听说领主们都喜欢华丽一些的，这件好像单调了那么点儿。你说呢，小家伙？”

“唔……我换一套试试吧。”灰烬有些烦恼地挠挠头。

片刻之后，灰烬人又穿着一身米勒骑士的轻甲出现在了两人面前。

“我觉得这套也挺好。你觉得呢，铁匠老爷子？”格雷瑞特又上下打量了一下灰烬身上的米勒骑士装，转头看向身边作沉思状的铁匠。

“嗯……这鎏金雕花不错，挺适合给领主大人看的。只是，嗯……唔……”老铁匠低下了头，看起来有点拿不定主意，好像有什么其他的考量。

“噢——？我们的‘灰烬大人’勾搭上了贵族老爷？也给可怜的老帕奇介绍一下呀。”会踹人的光头帕奇不知什么时候也凑了过来，还一脸盘算着想分一杯羹的坏笑。

“闭上你的嘴上楼去，帕奇。”灰烬像是突然切换人格了一般阴沉地低吼道，“你要没了舌头会很难做生意的。”被猎王者威胁了一通，帕奇当场举手投降，老老实实地上楼去了。只有在面对帕奇时，灰烬才会立起一身凶暴的刃刺，拿出最纯粹的恶意对待这个坑害过他的光头来。只是当他把注意力从远离的帕奇身上移开时，他发现他把他的好友小偷和铁匠也吓着了。阴森冷酷的猎王者立刻又变回了那个温顺绵软的小灰人，讪讪地道起了歉：“对不起，我失态了……”“没事，”小偷摆摆手，“不过，哇哦，我还是第一次知道你还有这样一面，我都有点为老帕奇难过了。”“尤里卡！我知道了！”老铁匠突然挺起身子，整张大脸都亮堂了起来，让灰烬产生了一种他的脑袋变似乎凭空冒出了一团光明照耀的魔法小光球的奇妙幻视。然而骑士和小偷都没能理解铁匠的灵光。

“什么？你是指——”

“我知道你适合什么了！来，试试这个。”

* * *

芙洛伦站在镜前，按照记忆中妈妈教过的手法给他散开了的苍白色头发编辫子。妈妈总能编得又快又好，十根纤纤玉指像织机制服纺线一样把他的头发制的服服帖帖，再左右轻轻一舞，一条漂亮的麻花辫便出现在了他的肩头，比爸爸织梦还神奇。可是芙洛伦自己编时，他的发络就变得比新长出来的触手还要不听话，在他的手指间躲来躲去。不一会儿，好不容易编出来的一小段歪歪扭扭的小麻花就又散架了。小家伙叹了口气，只得从头编起。

“芙洛伦，你说我穿这套怎么样？”父亲的问询从身后传来。小家伙应声抬头，从镜中看见他父亲换上了属于凯因赫斯特骑士的繁重盛装。黑色的贴身大衣修饰出猎人完美的身材，酒红色的衬里凸显他庄重典雅的气质，衣角与袖口的装饰花纹则增加了华丽的气息。老爷子甚至还配了一块做作的单肩短披风和一缕假发辫，只可惜假发是白色的，和他黑褐色的短发不搭。

“还行。”年轻人随口应着，继续和自己的头发搏斗。

镜中的猎人看了看自己，似乎还是有些不满意，便离开了镜子，不过很快又回来了。这一次，他穿着漆黑的乌鸦猎人服。即使没有戴上配套的鸟嘴面具，从披肩里垂下的黑色羽簇也让老爷子看上去像只毛茸茸的大鸟，只是比起乌鸦更像只沧桑的老猫头鹰。

“这套怎么样？”父亲问他。

“还行。”年轻人瞟了一眼，一边答应着，一边继续和自己的头发缠斗。

镜中的老猎人又皱起了眉头。片刻后，他轻轻地叹了口气，拍了拍儿子的肩膀。

“我来吧。把梳子和发带给我。”

* * *

“说真的，铁匠大爷，我是真不懂你了。”小偷挠着头，百思不得其解。

灰烬又穿上了他原本的灰色重甲，只是安德烈重新抛光打磨了一下金属面，让它们看上去崭新又明亮，并坚持他不戴头盔。总体而言，灰烬看起来和刚从灰烬墓地里醒来时没多两样。

“拜托，小家伙是个骑士呀！”老铁匠看上去倒是既满意又兴奋，“说到骑士你先想到的是什么？亮闪闪的盔甲呀！噢，当然，还有好武器。你那佩剑给我，我给你打理打理。”

“哦、哦。”

安德烈接过了灰烬递过来的长剑，一边保养剑身一边继续说：“对方是个领主大人没错，但对方也是小家伙的朋友，朋友之间就要坦诚相待嘛。这些装备从你刚醒来时跟你到现在，是带着你个人签名的忠实伙伴了。它们看着也挺不错的，就算是进领主的厅堂也足够有排面。”谈话间，巨大的铁匠已经把长剑和剑鞘打点得干净又光亮，双手捧着把它们还给原主，自道：“良剑配蓝颜。”灰烬人郑重地双手接下他的剑，像是接受某位君主的赏赐一样，逗得铁匠哈哈大笑起来。

灰烬四下看了看自己，自我感觉良好。但是很快，新的担忧又升起了。“我看上去怎么样？”他不安地望向为他参谋的小偷与铁匠，“我是说，我的脸这样。我看上去怎样？脸上有脏东西吗？头发里呢？”

“没有，放心吧。”格雷瑞特向他竖了个大拇指，“挺帅一小伙。挺起胸膛去见你朋友吧。”

* * *

猎人父子在尴尬的沉默中注视着镜中芙洛伦肩头的那条造型完美诠释抽象艺术的、只能称为“广义上的麻花辫”的成节头发，捆在它末端的被揉得皱巴巴的黑色发带就像是哭泣的血泪一样。

“爸——”芙洛伦话音未落，猎人便面无表情地打了个响指。那节抽象表现主义的发辫立刻消失地无影无踪，取而代之的是一段精致而完美的银白色麻花辫，末端还用装饰着裱银月光石的朱红天鹅绒发带扎了个黄金比例的蝴蝶结。

“——……爸。”

“别说了。我懂。”

* * *

“那么，这个叫芙洛伦的是个怎样的可人儿呀？”卖货的老妈子一边用挑逗的语气问着，一边按照灰烬的要求把他提供的一捧苔藓球果实洗净，然后用干净的亚麻布捆扎成精致的小包裹。她甚至相当慈善地提供了几小串苔藓球的花朵，与包装用的深色麻线扎了个好看的花结。

“他是个小男孩，婆婆。”灰烬听出了老侍女的话外音，礼貌地笑着回应道。

老侍女嗤笑了一声。

“一千魂。”

“……两百五。”

“八百五。”

“三百不能多了。”

* * *

“这样真的行吗？”猎人问他儿子。他在儿子的建议下换上了他刚进入亚楠时的外乡人衣服，只不过去掉了阴沉的黑色斗篷和脏兮兮的绷带，衣服的褶皱和污渍也全去除了。

芙洛伦也换了一身行头。他现在穿着不带披肩的工厂猎人风衣，看上去成熟了些。小年轻煞有介事地审视着他的老爷子，然后夸张地点了点头。

“嗯，很行。我家老爷子可真帅。”

“谢了——等等，谁是你老爷子，我有那么老吗？”猎人佯装愤怒，眼睛还在笑着。

* * *

在灰烬向王座上的鲁道斯挥手致意时，防火女也向他打了个招呼：“灰烬大人似乎很高兴。是有什么好事发生吗？”

“嗯。要去见一个朋友。”灰烬觉得心里激动难耐，但防火女小姐恬静的声线总能使他平静下来。

“那就祝你们度过一段快乐的时光吧。愿薪火指引你们。”蒙眼的女孩笑了。

“谢谢。我很快就会回来的。”灰烬应答着，在心里默默提醒自己一会儿问一下猎人能不能要一点花田里的花朵。防火女小姐虽然看不见它们，但它们丝滑的触感和清香的气息也许能给她也带来一点慰藉。终于，他转向了篝火，深深地吸了一大口气。

“好的。放松点，自信点，小灰人。”

* * *

壁炉里的篝火剧烈抖动了一下，它的的嗡鸣声也变了。猎人父子一惊，瞪大眼睛看向了彼此。

“爸爸……？”

“他来了——[古神脏话]！”

“！怎么了爸爸？”

“我忘记整理花田了！！！”

“没事儿！宅子和庭院都很整齐，不会有事的！”

“啊啊啊我居然忘了！！！！！”

“冷静啊爸爸！矜持、矜持！花田我前不久才整理过的，只要咱们不说就一定看不出问题来的，嗯！”

篝火盛大地燃烧起来，释放出金色的灰雾。一个熟悉的深色身影在那灰雾中逐渐成型起来。猎人立刻端正了一下自己的姿态，拿出刚练习了一小会儿的友善笑容，迎接在飞灰的环拥中站起的灰烬骑士。

“你来得很及时。”月亮与梦境的主人优雅地行了一礼，“欢迎再次回到我们的猎人梦境，无火者。”

“谢谢，先生。”猎王的无火者回了一个质朴的骑士礼，“接下来要叨扰了。”

苍白的梦境很快就会热闹起来了。

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *无关/没用的知识增加了！教堂执事式烟斗（Churchwarden pipe）是烟斗的一种样式，是所有样式中斗柄最长的一种（最长的记录是40cm的柄）。因为长斗柄使得烟气不容易遮挡视线，教堂的守夜人们就可以一边吸烟一边监视，这种样式便因此得名。（至于为什么给猎人这种样式当然是因为帅啊！！！）  
> **无关/没用的知识又增加了！雄性园丁鸟/亭鸟（bowerbirds）在求偶季节会用各种树枝、花乃至塑料碎片等搭建被称为求偶亭的建筑结构以获得雌鸟的芳心。不同的种类有不同的建筑风格和审美喜好，不过这些建筑只作求偶和交配用，并不是巢穴。有一些种类的求偶亭不仅用于吸引注意和展示，还是雄鸟向雌鸟表演求偶舞蹈的舞台。（充满暗示的眼神.jpg）


	9. Chapter 9

（26）

灰烬慢慢环视着四周，倏然有些怀疑自己是不是进错了地方。

屋里变亮了不少，也似乎变宽敞了不少。陈旧的气味消失了，取而代之的是木质的清香，与篝火边温暖的炉灰气味交织在一起十分好闻。遍地都是的书籍和卷轴都不见了，一并消失的还有祭坛后突兀的床铺和摇篮。抱枕和软垫整齐地垒在墙角，壁炉边的工作台井井有条，书柜与橱柜一尘不染，四面的花窗清澈透亮。大宅还是原来的那幢大宅，只是在追求极致一般的修整后显露出了它真正的内涵，强调主人的品味与尊严。

（猎人和芙洛伦一定花了很大的功夫打理吧！）

猎人做了个“请”的手势，邀请灰烬继续跟随他。灰烬注意到他气色好多了，甚至还年轻了些。他的新衣服很合身，色调比先前的大风衣更明快，给他匀称到完美的身材打上了亮眼的高光。灰烬私心觉得即使略显年岁，猎人也仍是个很有气质的男人。若是再年轻些，恐怕连最虔诚的圣女见了都要春心荡漾吧。

（幸好来之前让大家帮忙打理了一下行头，不然就真的配不上见他了呢。）

“请跟我来，我稍微介绍一下。”还是那个深邃的男声，只是嗓音多了些厚度，“如我所承诺的，你接下来可以从我们这里获得很多协助，包括利用这猎人梦境所能提供的一切。这屋子里的东西你想用什么就用什么，当是自己家就行，但请不要动门边那个大储物箱和里面的物品，也不要把屋里的东西带出梦境——这是我仅有的要求和底线。”

梦境的主人领着外乡的客人和一边嚼着客人送的苔藓果实礼物一边还能蹦蹦跳跳的少主人行进。在猎人手势潇洒地指点着他的领地里的物件时，灰烬注意到他左手的无名指上戴着一枚原素戒指。细小的戒指在他厚实的手指上显得有些单薄，其功能似乎也没什么意义，但翠绿的颜色和他的肤色与眼睛的颜色很般配。

（我记得戴在左手无名指上的应该是婚戒？那就是前辈送的吧。选这枚戒指是有什么深意吗？）

~~（猎人的手真好看，手臂上一点疤痕都没有，好羡慕。）~~ ~~~~

“工作台可以用我们的方式强化你的武器，我一会儿为你演示。”猎人展示了一下祭坛边的工具台和墙上桌边陈列的奇形怪状的武器，“这里的诡兵器是公用的，不过我不建议在没有我或芙洛伦在场的情况下尝试——出于安全考量，毕竟它们和你熟知的武器形式不一样。你想学哪件都可以和我说，我可以教你如何使用它们——芙洛伦？”

头顶白光的大男孩兴冲冲地举着一只手，嘴里还塞满了苔藓果浆：“虎头和锤纸额熟，额招！”

猎人一挑眉毛：“猎人斧和教堂大锤找芙洛伦也行。”

年轻人似乎还不满足，囫囵下一腮帮子的果子继续追击：“还有圆锯和打桩机！”

“圆锯和打桩机不行。火药桶帮的都不行。”

“爸爸！”

“你之前差点把自己祸害成有两个妈的孩子，你忘了？等你自己能用好它们再说吧。”

像是被提醒了什么不堪回首的往事，年轻人的反抗气焰立刻销去，抱起胳膊缩到骑士的身边小声咕哝起来。

猎人将重点重新引导回祭坛上的一组精妙的未知工具上：“这些工具能铭印卡丽尔符文，记忆它们可以使你更强大。但它们是属于上位者的知识，不适合所有人，也不能在短期内被大量接受。假以时日吧，我对你有信心，但安全起见我还是需要一些时间确定你是否真的能够承受这些知识。”

“书柜里的书是按题材放的，”他挥挥手示意着几墙塞得满满当当的大书柜，“随意取阅，但请务必爱护书籍，别拿得离篝火太近，也尽量别把液体类溅到上面。你若是阅毕能记得放回原处我会很感激你的，当然忘了也无所谓。”

“可是，我不太识字的……”灰烬有些羞愧地说。他感觉自己似乎很久以前受过详细的读书写字的教育，但那些泛黄的书页大多被初始的炉火烧却了，只剩下些灰烬人们之间隔着世界互相提醒用的只言片语。

“图画为主的画册类在这个柜子——”猎人用指关节敲了敲篝火对面最近的也是最满当的书柜的门，“——它们不需要很大的词汇量也能阅读。其他有什么不懂的随时问我们，这方面问谁都可以。”

“这一个壁橱里是些茶、咖啡和用具一类。收集它们是我的个人癖好，当然分享也是。”猎人依次轻点橱柜第一层的几只高低不均的瓷罐，像是朗读什么巫术材料名单一样挨个报名：“玛格丽特的希望、佛手柑与锡兰红、苏州茉莉、甜黑莓与扶桑花、留兰香与辣薄荷、洋甘菊与薰衣草、阿拉比卡、罗布斯塔——喝点什么？”

被那一大串陌生的咒语轰得晕头转向，灰烬人反应了好一会儿才意识到最后那个词组的词性与其他的不一样。“喝、喝点什——这些是饮料？啊，不、请等一下，”小灰人慌忙摆摆手，“你的好意我心领了，但是灰烬人是不能饮用除了原素以外的饮品的。”“你从没梦到过吃饭喝水吗？”猎人顿了顿，意识到自己似乎问了个缺乏考虑的问题，便改了口：“啊，抱歉，是我疏忽了，无意冒犯。没关系，从现在开始就好了。稍微等我一下——芙洛伦？”又一次被突然点名的小年轻吓得全身一震，“挑一种喜欢的茶。”“甘菊薰衣草。”这一次的点名终于有好事发生了，芙洛伦立刻重新提起了兴趣，几乎是秒答了父亲。

猎人举起食指一点表示“懂你”，又像挥舞魔法棒一样挥着那根指头在橱柜里琳琅满目的器具间晃了一圈，最后挑出了一套镶金边的白瓷茶具和一只装着棕红色砂粒的小小沙漏。他打开一只绘着小碎花的瓷罐，舀出三两勺灰烬认不出来的干花杂烩喂进茶壶的胖肚子里，又用指尖敲了敲叫醒沉睡的瘦高金属水壶。水壶嘴打起了白色蒸汽的哈欠，并在被倾向茶壶时懒洋洋地吐出了温热的甘泉。

灰烬人睁大双眼疑惑地注视着整个过程，完全不理解猎人的用意。猎人的手法行云流水，似乎刻意地想把泡茶的过程变成某种精湛的杂耍表演，只是其中总好像有些怪诞的细节。是壶里的水在他的疏忽之间本就是热的，还是猎人叫它瞬间沸腾了？壶里原本有水吗？

猎人看起来像一切都是理所当然的一般。他把沙漏翻过来作为表演的收尾，似乎对自己的演出效果相当满意。“只需稍等片刻即可。”终于得了闲，表演者开始向他的观众搭话，“从技术上讲，我可以跳过泡茶的时间，甚至连泡茶的过程都不需要就可以做出茶来，可那又有什么意思呢？泡出好喝的茶是一门艺术，好茶的成型需要充足又完美把控的时间和——”话未毕了，芙洛伦就像是刻意搅局一样大声踏步冲到桌前，完全无视父亲惊异的眼神，抄起茶壶就往三个杯子里倒茶。猎人高皱起眉头，刚张开嘴却看见沙漏里刚刚还全在上层的沙子突然全部出现在了底层。“芙洛——”“新鲜出炉的猎人梦境特制洋甘菊薰衣草茶，”年轻人笑嘻嘻地递给灰烬一份热气腾腾的茶水，“加了一点点蜂蜜调味。很好喝的，尝尝吧！”“可、可是，这个好像是需要等一会儿的？水、水温？水温怎么？……”灰烬稀里糊涂地捧起了那只茶杯，脑子已经完全跟不上了。刚才都发生了些什么？好像没什么不对劲的但又好像很不对劲但再仔细想想又好像……

“你个死小孩拆我台！”老父亲没好气地笑道，“你是不是还惦记着我没收你的可可粉，嗯？你就那么想拉肚子？”得到了芙洛伦的一个鬼脸，猎人哼了一声，转而对灰烬说：“那茶他已经给你全弄好了。你趁热喝吧，不会有事的。”灰烬更加迷糊了。不死人和灰烬人既没有味觉也没有消化吸收的能力，摄入的食物和水只会在肚子里腐烂。但在看完了猎人父子周围发生的奇妙现象后，他渐渐开始相信：猎人觉得他可以，他可能就真的可以。

小心翼翼地抿一小口茶进嘴里，甘甜立刻在舌尖铺开，而后转为细微的草本苦涩味。陌生的花香冉冉升起，氤氲在口舌之间。惊奇之余，灰烬忍不住再多喝了一点，让花香萦绕，使人心神安宁。茶的温度暖心又不烫口，甜味刚好中和植物的苦涩又不之于腻，喝下后腹腔也没有不适，像是喝了口原素，或是用活人的身体在喝茶。

猎人一直在密切关注着他的反应，并显得对结果十分满意。“味道怎样？”主人相当期待地问道。“这个很好喝。”灰烬由衷地感叹道，“可是，为什么我能……？”

“因为你在猎人梦境！”芙洛伦用自己的茶杯抛来了个“干杯”，“它是完全属于我们的世界，所以我们想让它怎样它就怎样，想要什么发生什么就会发生。所以只要我们觉得你可以和我们一起喝茶，你当然就可以和我们一起！啊当然，猎人梦境现在还是爸爸的，所以更多时候它只听爸爸的话。不过！——”年轻的猎人做出一副戏剧性的姿态用茶杯指着他的父亲，一脸雄心壮志，“——总有一天，老月亮，大梦境会变成我的！”

年长的猎人“哼”地轻笑一声，举起茶杯和野心勃勃的小月亮碰了杯，然后也给灰烬抛来了一个“干杯”。“这里是，归根结底，一个‘梦’。人们通常怎么说的？”老绅士投来一个打趣的笑，“‘跟做梦一样’。”

“跟做梦一样。”灰烬附和道。

真的，就跟做梦一样。解释不清，但是又合情合理。

（而且，人们通常还会怎么形容美梦？“美得让人不想醒来”？……）

又品了一阵茶，芙洛伦开始对着茶杯念道：“大约一茶匙的干花、五分之四杯开水、一个棕色沙漏的时间、四分之三茶匙的苜蓿花蜜、最后把水温调节到略低于沸腾温度的五分之二。”念毕，小年轻抬起了脸，显得对自己的茶艺充满了自信。不过他立刻接了个俏皮的鬼脸：“虽然今天我偷懒了，但比例是对的。”“得了吧小子，”猎人在茶杯后哼了一声，“他又不是你妈妈，在稀奇古怪的细节有奇奇怪怪的要求。”“妈妈的配方是最好喝的！”小水母嘟着嘴抬起了杠，只是老鱿鱼并不想接他的杠，一举手表示投降后继续自顾自喝起了茶。

“这是前辈喜欢的配方吗？”灰烬脱口而出，但立即意识到他用了那个只该出现在他心里的不当称呼。他赶忙纠正：“啊，对不起！我是指，你的妻子、芙洛伦的母亲。”“别介意，你可以那样称呼他。”猎人耸耸肩，“他要是还在这儿听见你这么叫他会开心得发光的。他总是想要个同类的朋友……唉，扯远了。是的，这是他的口味，”一个怀念的笑容在他的脸上飞掠而过，“虽然原始发明人是我。他学会在我这儿蹭吃蹭喝后口味越来越挑，把我原本的配方改得面目全非。”“这个味道真的很好。她一定是一位很有品位的女士。”灰烬真诚地夸赞道。

猎人父子愣了一下，互相对视一眼。猎人转过身背对所有人缩成了一团，似乎是在很用力地憋笑，芙洛伦则显得有些困扰。他们这莫名其妙的反应让灰烬慌了神：“请问我说错了什么吗？”“呃，灰烬先生，”芙洛伦回以一个礼貌又不失尴尬的微笑，“我的妈妈不是‘她’或者‘女士’。他挺不喜欢别人那样叫他的。”

“……我不太理解。”

“他是个男人。”猎人终于转回来了。他真的是在憋笑，憋得眼泪都出来了。

“……什么？”

“芙洛伦的母亲、我的配偶、你的前辈，和你一样是一名男性灰烬人。”

* * *

（27）

“……爸爸，灰烬先生他没事吧？”

“……应该没事，给他一点个人时间消化一下吧。”

话是这么说，其实猎人自己都觉得灰烬人不像是没事的样子。他太习惯于关于他配偶的事实了，以至于他根本想不到对于灰烬这样的局外人而言这是一个具有何等冲击性的概念。可怜的灰烬现在双目失神地呆坐在篝火前，一脸被开了内在之眼的神情，嘴里呢喃着些“前辈是男人”、“男人生孩子了”之类的自言自语，不知道的还以为他是从血月后的亚楠逃出来的、刚目睹了古神赐子而精神失常的倒霉蛋呢。

猎人感觉自己像遇见了心仪的雀儿的饲鸟人，一步一小心地接近，摆出大把丰盛的种子吸引，却在鸟儿终于小跳进他的掌心时粗心地捏痛了他。胆小谨慎的灰雀落荒而逃，飞到了最远的高枝上，再看向他时只剩警惕和惊恐。

想想自己刚才居然还笑得出来，猎人现在又羞愧又后悔。他在心里认认真真地打了一遍道歉的草稿，确认里面没有——至少他觉得应该没有——可能再刺激到灰烬人的部分，然后走上前轻拍灰烬的肩膀。“灰——”在他的手与肩甲接触的瞬间，灰烬立即被吓得弹射出一尺多远——他还穿着一身重甲呢！他全身剧烈颤抖着，表情在崩溃与恐怖中扭曲成了一种精神过载的茫然。他在地上连滚带爬地扭动了好一阵，不知是想起身还是想继续远离这一窝奇葩。

（这……是受的刺激有点大呢……我完全没考虑他的感受……刚才给他泡茶的时候是不是也吓到他了？好像有点卖弄过头了……唉，冷静下来，芙洛尔，冷静下来，别像只发春的孔雀似的。）

~~（他会不会以后再也不来了？）~~ ~~~~

“没事的，请放松。”猎人做了一个安抚的手势，“我就是来道个歉。我没想到这件事会对你冲击这么大，我向你道歉。”

灰烬人眨了眨瞪大的眼睛，身体还在发抖，看起来仍然没缓过来。他用力深呼吸了一次，慢慢开启了还在抽搐的唇：“没，没事，我，呃，会没事的，我想，嗯。我，我只是，不明白，不明白。”他用力抽了一口气，紧张地挤出了一个不明所以的怪笑，“你们，您，是认真的吗？前辈他，他真的是男人？”

猎人诚实地点了点头。“很遗憾。”

听到猎人的确认，灰烬人的怪笑慢慢消失了。他像一只坏掉的电动玩偶一样一卡一卡地把头转回了篝火方向，下颌无规律地一张一合，发出些“是个男人、是个男人”的故障音来。他低下头看向自己的肚子，还疑惑地摸了起来。猎人决定澄清一下：“一般情况下男人确实不能生孩子。我的配偶原本也不能，是我改变了他的身体让他能够生产的。”

灰烬抬起了头，茫然地看了看他，又看了看芙洛伦，最后把视线移向了虚空中的某处，似乎还在处理这个信息。可是他最终的处理结果也只是拧起眉头，更茫然了。“为、为什么？怎么做到的？”他双手扶住自己的额头，“这、这不对，我不明白，这不对……”“这是他的要求，也是我的选择。”猎人挨着灰烬坐了下来，想着这样也许能提供一点心理支持，“他想……从我这里交易一件东西。一件我豁出性命也不会交出的东西。但是他知道我比任何上位者都更想要孩子，所以……”

（芙洛伦……）

猎人用内在之眼看了一眼站在他身后的芙洛伦。孩子只是全神贯注地听着，没有表现出任何情绪波动。

灰烬人瞪大了双眼，挪了挪身子远离了他的位置。他惊声道：“你们在拿一个孩子——拿芙洛伦做交易？在你们那儿这样做没问题吗？”

猎人愣住了。“这并不——……”

（我应该……没做错吧？……我是、因为爱他才……不是吗？……他如果不爱我，也不会……）

（……他爱我吗？我真的没错吗？）

各种记忆如海潮般返还：在镇中心的初遇、在两个世界出生入死、在放着空婴儿车的圆台上突然分别、又在血泊与剧痛中的再会、在无数的世界间经历怪诞又绮丽的同行冒险，还有在那长如永恒的旅途中的那些缠绵……这些本应永远靓丽的记忆开始斑驳、龟裂。灰白色的雀鹰从不低头，履行他们的协约时比极地的冰岩更加冷硬，被疯癫时的他强压至屈膝时也绝不收起利爪。他的痴迷让他忽视了多少真相？又美化了多少？他摧残了他的雀鹰，又亲手将他送往了西天——那鸟儿永远也不会飞回来了。

（如果我爱他，我为什么会同意他？我同意了他去赴死，同意了我们的孩子被作为道具生下来。我为什么会同意？我为什么会认可？我——我——）

一个瘦小的黑色身影突然闯入了他的视界。“请不要再责怪我的父母了。”芙洛伦挺立于父亲的身前，“妈妈真的很爱我——我很确定。爸爸也很爱我，虽然是前不久才确定的。”年轻人为自己的幽默笑了一下，“我也爱他们。他们把我照顾得很好，我觉得他们不应当受到责难。所以别这样说爸爸了，好吗？”

两个男人看了看孩子，又看了看彼此。

（芙洛伦……）

灰烬先移开了视线。 “我……失礼了。”他看上去冷静下来了， “我说了些不该说的话。啊，还有前辈，我对——他失敬了。”

“道歉已接受。”猎人试着学芙洛伦那样给一个笑容，让自己的语气带点打趣，好重新活跃气氛。可是他的精神太沉重了，笑容只成功维持了一瞬，语气也并没有提起多少。“也别太往心里去，毕竟是我先干的坏事，而且这事确实……不好理解。”他并没有放弃继续尝试，不过这一次他选择了转换话题：“先不管那些了。你感觉好些了吗？再来点茶？”

“嗯，好多了。茶这些就够了，谢谢你。”

“喝完茶我带你去花园见见信使们吧，它们念叨你念叨了好久了。”

“信使？”

“是家里的仆从哦！”芙洛伦跳出来补充说明了，“爸爸终于允许它们出来啦！它们特别喜欢客人，被爸爸关了好久都郁闷坏了呢。” 小家伙说到这儿瞪了一眼他的老爷子，“它们很蠢而且很可爱，会陪你一起玩，还能帮很多的忙。你会喜欢它们的！”

“哦，我明白了！”大概是不想让要见的人久等，灰烬端起被冷落了一会儿的茶杯牛饮起来。

“喂，你也不用这么着急啊！小心——”不出预料，心急的小灰人立刻剧烈地咳嗽了起来，猎人只得无奈地给他拍背顺气，“——唉，会呛到的啊。你别惯着那些小傻子，它们等了那么久，不差这一小会儿。”

“咳、咳……是、是……”

远处的小雀又渐渐地飞向了邻近的枝头。猎人又有了新的机会，这一次必须更加地小心谨慎。

~~（可是，我是爱他的……我是爱他的……我——天啊，赫利，我都对你做了些什~~ 不、不，现在想这些已经太迟了，我必须放下。现在我面前的是利斯——是另一位灰烬。我必须把视线集中在当下的他身上。）

~~（绝不能让他也离开。）（必须记住他们不是同一个人。）~~ ~~~~

在小灰雀继续啄饮杯子里的花茶时，猎人用他们的语言唤来了他的孩子。芙洛伦忽闪着他苍白色的大眼睛，等候着父亲的指示。“谢了，年轻人。你刚才很勇敢。”猎人亲吻了孩子的额间，“你就是你爸的英雄。”被爸爸一番直球嘉奖，向来奔放的小水母难得害羞了起来，连话都说不出来了，只得咧着嘴痴痴地傻笑。

“啊，不过，”猎人话锋突然一转，严肃了态度用上位者的语言继续说道，“等灰烬走后我想和你谈谈。是关于你妈妈的，我欠你些解释。我会告诉你关于我们的交易和他的死，你应该知道这些。只是……

……我不希望灰烬知道关于他的死亡的任何事情。”

（……不论“他”指的是谁。）

芙洛伦不禁睁大了眼睛。他似乎想问个缘由，但父亲肃穆的态度引得他也严肃了起来，闭上嘴认真地点了点头。

* * *

(28)

猎人的声音从黑暗的上方传来：“……快起来。你这样我怎么好意思呢。”

灰烬睁开眼睛，视线从梦境的砂石路面上移，经过一双黑皮鞋、花坛与黑色的直筒裤、深红色的夹克、白衬衫的领口，最后停在了一张看上去略有不快的男人的脸上。

展示了一圈修缮过后的梦境庭院，再和信使们打了招呼，猎人在带领队伍回到大宅门前的台阶时提出了让灰烬尝试由他提供的强化服务。他看起来相当地不喜欢灰烬人在接受强化时下跪的习惯。

“防火者是值得尊敬的，”灰烬端正了一下自己的姿势，“她们献出了自己的眼睛，容纳黑暗的啃噬服务我们，我们当对其抱有永恒的感激与最高的敬意。”

月之狩猎者回以不屑的一哼。猎人把双臂抱在胸前，麻木不仁地批判道：“噢，得了吧，我和那些被自愿奉献的工具女又不是一类的。大梦境既没有火也没有黑暗，我也就耍了些歪门邪道的小把戏达成类似的效果罢了。”

猎人的话语中透露出的轻视让灰烬有些不满，想要争辩又感到无力。防火女牺牲一切、承受一切，不过与一个外界神的“小把戏”持平。这听上去是那样的不公，又是那样的合理。

“噢，得了吧，你可是尊天神大人。这个小炉渣若是失了尊敬，那可是要遭天遣的哩！”灰烬头脑一热，刻意模仿起猎人阴阳怪气的语调嘲讽了回去，把坐在一边的花坛上晃着腿的芙洛伦逗得“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

然而他立刻就后悔了。他惊觉自己把与猎人间有友情的假想当了真，甚至使用了与和自己一样卑微的友人们交谈时的粗鄙之语。猎人可是活着的神灵啊，这是何等的大不敬！他惊恐万分，赶忙压低身姿，把头埋进尘土间，大声忏悔道：“对不起，请原谅我！我怎能这样不敬……”

芙洛伦的笑声戛然而止。倏然安静下来的空气让灰烬人感到不安。灰烬注视着梦境庭院的石子路面，在一片死寂中耐心而绝望地等待他的终审，可是他的终审并没有降临。僵持了一会儿，好奇心勉强突破恐惧的压制，把他的头又抬了起来。

猎人在灰烬看清他的表情抬起一只手半掩住自己的脸快速转身，背对着灰烬一动也不动了。花坛上的芙洛伦神色紧张地凝视着父亲，身体也紧绷着。安静的空气中暗流涌动，令人更加不安。

最终，猎人转过身来弯下了腰，不由分说地把灰烬扯了起来。“你给我起来，该死的。想强化什么自己在脑子里想！”猎人相当暴躁地一拍灰烬的肩膀迫使他立正站好，然后召唤边上的芙洛伦：“你也给我过来，好好看好好学！我不在时你得给他做这个。”他忿忿地用手掌“啪”一声包住灰烬人的手甲，一小团白光也跟出气一样“嘭”地一下在他们的掌间蹦了出来。

（猎人好像生气了……）

灰烬斗胆抬起眼想要仔细观察猎人的神情，却被一双喷着火的绿色铜铃吓了回去，只好乖乖地顺从引导一窥自身灰烬躯壳内部。芙洛伦也顺从地来到了父亲身边，全神贯注地观摩操作灵魂的技艺——服从这一命令让他表现出了些逃过一劫的放松状。

紧张的空气终于安定了下来，只余梦境中的微风穿过堂屋和花丛的声响。片刻的沉寂后，猎人像灰烬认识的防火女那样低声吟诵了起来：

“离器之魂，万别千差。寤之怵魇，谒我圣容，幄外一瞥，飞升无明。侍尔新主，趋庇于烬，再塑新形。”

猎人的念颂声很平淡，听上去他不再生气了。熟悉的念诵营造了熟悉的氛围，让灰烬人放松下来，方才的惶恐也消解了。猎人明显并不想和防火女完全一致——他修改过的颂词和截然不同的诵读风格已经将他清楚地区别开了——但灰烬感觉他好像有意要模拟防火者的情境。这个念诵是仪式的一部分吗？是猎人在借此表达什——

——不。刚刚才因为沉溺于自己的假设而犯了错，现在又忘了？一个小小灰烬人无足轻重，也无权揣测神的想法。他只需要顺从神意，不要再犯错就行了。

吟诵不知何时停止了，换成了一声细微的叹息。

灰烬又一次抬起眼。这一次他没有被瞪回去。他又看见了在冰冷的大宅里初遇时那个被孤独和悲哀虐待得遍体鳞伤的男人，在所有人视角的盲区里黯然伤神。男人的绿眸子又一次死去了，像他们初见时那样被孤寂所模糊，甚至无法映出它们朝向的白色灵魂光球。

灰烬人感到心口一颤。

感知到被注视，猎人逐渐抬起了视线。灰烬人赶忙在被看到前把注意力转回了强化仪式。他决定强化一下自己的耐力，毕竟在决定不了强化什么时选择让自己变得更抗揍或更能跑总是好的。

织梦的上位者用苍白的幻梦境之海洗去无主之魂的人性，将它们编织进灰烬的容器内，扩充其性能，使其更好地适应漫漫的探王征程。

强化完成，猎人放开了手。方才脆弱的男人已不可见，只有往常的老猎人在闲散地吐槽：“你还真是不急不躁，选个强化和挑衣服似的。”他顿了顿，不知是嘲笑还是苦笑地哼了一声，调侃里浮现出了一丝幽幽的酸涩：“哼，你天神大人的手艺和你家守火的老婆相去何如？”

“……对不起。”

一个简单的道歉就把猎人惊得下巴都掉下来了，他明显完全没有期待灰烬的歉意。年长的男人慌乱了起来，做着夸张的肢体动作大声道：“什——我不——别，别，你不要道歉。真的拜托了你赶紧把这乱道歉的毛病改了吧——这不是重点！我的重点是，你在我——我们面前，不用这么拘谨。”他摁住自己的太阳穴，眉头紧锁，好像有很多话想说，只是选择了一句一句筛选这些话语并困扰于这个过程。

“你别把我们当神看。我们只是物种不同而已，嗯，然后我们这个物种挺强的……但是我们是朋友，没必要纠结这种无意义的名头。”

现在轮到灰烬的下巴掉下来了，他完全没有料想会得到信息量如此巨大的回复。最重要的是——他刚才说他们是什么？

芙洛伦对于猎人的反应显得额外在意。他仔细观察了一会儿父亲，又若有所思地提溜了转小眼睛，试探性地开了口：“爸爸，我记得你之前还叫信徒们——”

“一件事归一件事，”猎人毫不犹豫地打断了年轻人，“灰烬是不一样的，我说过了。”他把焦点调回灰烬，很努力地继续说：“我知道我的身份不太常见，但你只要像对待其他的朋友那样对待我就足够了，不要……过度地尊敬我。朋友一场，不要这样……”他是那样努力地说出这些话，以至于他的脸开始逐渐发白——灰烬正开始担忧他的身体状况，再仔细看看才发现这其实只是猎人苍白颜色的血液在一股脑往他的脸上涌，若是把他的血液换成红色那应该是满脸通红的样子。

“你说我们是……朋友？”灰烬复读了一遍他听见的内容。他不太敢相信自己的耳朵。

猎人的绿眼睛忽闪了几下便躲开了他。他在刚才的发言中用尽了底气，再一开口连人带声音就像漏气一样越缩越小：“嗯……嗯，你是、我的……”“他想和你做朋友。”芙洛伦看不下去了似地“啪”一巴掌拍在老父亲背上。看起来他的试探得到了理想的结果，并因此在谈论父亲时底气十足：“灰烬先生，我可以担保我爸是真的喜欢你。因为你要来，他专门整理了屋子、打扮了自己，还准备了好多好东西给你。他只是自闭太久了而已，有些话说不清楚，但他是认真地想和你做朋友。还有，他人很好的，你肯定也会喜欢上他的！”“芙洛伦！”猎人恼羞成怒地低吼一嗓子，扫了一眼灰烬后又含含混混地嘟囔起来：“他一个小孩子，乱说话的，你别太认真……嗯……”他用某些手段藏起了脸上的白色，只可惜挂在天上的他的第二张脸出卖了他。曾经的蓝月变成了象征这个奇妙的生物至高的羞怯的巨大银盘，已经白得快如太阳般耀眼了。

（*几乎快要冲出脑内的、人之脓级别的尖叫*）

巨大的暖流在灰烬的体内又一次奔腾了起来，在他的胸口剧烈地捶打，在他耳朵里撞得嘭嘭响，把余火卷上他的脸颊使它一跳一跳地发热，最后冲进他的头顶，力度像是要变成一出大汽儿窜出来。他的精神被巨大的喜悦笼罩，只有一点迷糊的理性在疑惑：自己这是怎么了？和格雷瑞特先生、杰克巴多大叔他们交好时他都没有这么激动过。

“啊，薪火在上，我——我都不知道该说什么好了。”灰烬人对猎人笑了。他捂住自己的脸，感到脸上的余火烧得额外滚烫，也许是芙洛伦赠予的新生火焰的缘故吧。“我有点……反应过度了。在我的世界很难交到朋友，所以，嗯……”“我能理解。”猎人点了点头。

“那……这事就过了吧？”

“嗯。就这样吧。”

“……”

“……”

一个人先没能捂住嘴里的“嗤”的一声，另一个人也立刻仰天笑出了声。一只灰烬生物和一匹织梦兽达成了奇妙的默契，大笑了起来，让快活的氛围回荡在猎人梦境的天穹里。

“怎么了怎么了？你们和好了吗？” 被夹在两个无端狂笑的成年人之间的未成年人丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“不是——噗呼——算是吧。只是这俩傻子刚认识到自己有多蠢而已。”憋住气快速挤出这句话，猎人又扶着额头大笑起来。听完父亲不明所以的回应，芙洛伦终于掌握了猎人家族的传承奥义——皱眉。“好吧，你们开心就好。” 年轻人明面上一撒手表示这俩老头不管了管不了，转身就偷偷摸摸地笑了，一副为了计划成功而沾沾自喜的样子。

灰烬捂着嘴，在自己笑出的泪水里悄悄地观察着猎人，想把他难得一见的大笑的样子记下来。猎人在大笑时会蹙眉，显得像有什么难言之隐——也许这就是为什么他会用手遮住眉间吧？他的眼睛会眯成两道峨眉月，里面不时闪着翠绿的水光。他的眼角会挤出笑纹，左边的嘴角还会有一点点酒窝。也许他曾经是一个时常笑着的人吧，灰烬这样想着。

（他大笑的样子很可爱，如果以后也能多笑笑就好了。如果我能给他们两个都多带来一点这样的时刻就好了。）

（啊，也许我应该努力一下。毕竟我现在是他的朋友了呢。）

* * *

（29）

“最后，我还有一件事物想向你展示。”猎人邀请灰烬随他前往庭院侧面的花海，他需要那里宽广的空间以展示和教导灰烬一些秘法。

亚楠的猎人们所使用的秘法是连接上位存在、借用其无限力量的一芥子进行战斗的技巧。灰烬人在先前接触猎人真身的一部分以及芙洛伦的真容时所表现出的相对稳定让猎人对他有了信心，如果灰烬能够挺住一定的上位者知识的冲击，掌握少许秘法技巧，他的旅途定会得到巨大的助力，猎人自身也能藉此更直接、更妥善地协助他。

当然，即使表现形式仍与亚楠所流传的秘法基本一致，猎人想要传授的秘法连接的上位者只能是他一人。他不可能容忍其他任何心怀鬼胎的野生触手怪恣意触碰他所在意的灰烬人，哪怕亚楠流秘法原本连接的上位者们早就被他杀到再起不能了。他发誓绝对不会伤害灰烬、绝对不会让他的秘法伤害灰烬、也绝对不会允许其他任何与他类似的生物伤害灰烬。与灰烬建立这种形式的联系有利于他更好地保护灰烬不受这些本不该出现的外来隐患的影响。

~~（秘法的连接能够拉近使用者与协助者……如果能让他更接近我……）~~ ~~~~

他带着友人和孩子来到了花海的古树下，这里有一块设计好的训练场地。绝大多数的花朵都被有意地腾出了这里，地面也被铲得平坦，只铺着浅浅的草地和少数几棵固执地回到了这里的七瓣白花。

芙洛伦看见宽敞的活动场地立刻兴奋了起来。“嘿！瞧瞧这个！”小水母大声张扬着。在获得了观众们——尤其是灰烬——的注意后，年轻人开始向远处助跑，在积累了足够的动势后过渡成一连串流畅的侧翻。看来表现欲旺盛的小家伙也准备吸引一波新客人的眼球和好感了。

“小心点儿！”猎人高声提醒道。虽然他估摸着上头了的小年轻也听不见他的话，便开启了内在之眼谨慎地注视着每一个瞬间，为所有可能出现的风险做好准备。

（就先让小家伙好好表现一下吧，他今天很开心。开心得能揭我老底拆我台了……家门不幸啊（笑）。）

（我记得在他妈妈过世后他也尝试过这样吸引我的注意，只是我每次都……唉……）

芙洛伦在侧翻的最后以惊人的力量腾起，在半空中多段转体加后空翻，在下落的过程中调节成平稳有力的双脚落地，并由此再次弹射入半空中，连接几个更加轻盈、更加华丽的后空翻。

（他比以前跳得更高了，转体和落地也控制得很完美。小家伙长得真快，他的人类身体也更强壮了。他能继续健健康康平安无事地长成完全体，我就没什么遗憾了。）

被聚焦的贵客看得目不转睛，完全投入到了这场惊险的演出中。灰烬紧张地攥住自己围脖的一角，在年轻的杂耍家每一次起跳时发出轻声惊呼。芙洛伦感知到了他心仪的观众投来的钦慕的眼光，露出了一个对老猎人而言相当不妙的笑。在为下一次起跳蓄力时，他引入了真身的力量——猎人甚至看见了蓝色的火光在他的腿部掠过——然后“嗖”地一声以突破重力的速度起飞，直奔比枯树最高的枝桠还要高的云霄。

灰烬人张大了嘴：“啊啊，薪火啊，他这是准备——”

芙洛伦的身形快速地缩小，直到变成梦境的穹顶中的一个小黑点。在最高点悬停了一瞬，高空中的小黑点便快速放大。年轻的表演者把身体拉成一支深灰色的长箭，头朝下笔直地向着地面俯冲而来。

（！！！喂不要玩过火啊！！！）

高速下坠的青年勾起了两个男人在地下墓地目睹孩子的折翼时的惨痛回忆，使他们的心立刻提到了嗓子眼。灰烬被吓得大叫起来，撒开腿朝着芙洛伦的落地点狂奔。猎人则立即调动构成猎人梦境的身体结构，解除地面的表象放出数条强壮的触手去抓取仍在下坠的孩子。灰烬人在看见猎人的触手时猛然抽了一口气，步伐踉跄了一下，还差点向后摔倒在地。虽然他立刻调整架势强行回到了一开始的奔跑状态，但他的异状猎人看得一清二楚。

就在碰到猎人的触手前，芙洛伦立刻褪去伪装的深灰色、抛却多余的假肢，变回了他真正的、苍白色水母一般的样子。月之幼神擅长飞行，只见一道细小的白条左右一闪，小家伙便已灵巧地绕出了父亲的手掌，撑开蒲公英状的伞盖儿轻而缓地飘向了赶在下方伸展双臂等着接应的灰烬人。

灰烬在看清接近的幼年上位者后手臂剧烈地颤抖了一下——一个被迫终止的收手动作。他怔怔地伸着手，指尖还在微微发抖，一副不知所措的样子，直到小家伙收起鳍状肢钻进他的怀里都没反应过来。芙洛伦蹭向他的颈窝和脸颊想要和他亲昵，他笑着默许了，可是他的笑容是僵硬的，他被盔甲隐藏的皮肤已经起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，底下的肌肉紧绷到冰冷与颤抖，只是被用纯粹的意志力强行固定才成了看似寻常的站立姿势。

用内在之眼看清灰烬人所有的表现，猎人现在确定了：灰烬在强迫自己接受这一切。光是目睹织梦兽的触须及其幼崽的真容就已经超越了他的精神的基础承受能力，而他却靠毅力逼着自己咽下这些新异的认知，并强行终止了一切规避行为。可是他的本能是正确的，他的精神正在承伤，再这样强撑下去他会失常的。

（他需要帮助。）

猎人快步上前至灰烬的身边转移注意力，责怪芙洛伦道：“你玩得太过了，小子。下次再做这么危险的事情我要生气了。”他打开怀抱示意小水母到他这儿来，小家伙恋恋不舍地从命了。脱离了苍白色异形生物的纠缠，灰烬人肉眼可见地放松了些。猎人又想了想，对怀里的小家伙补充道：“对了，我想起个事。你帮我去和信使确认一下我叫他们找的东西怎么样了。再顺便清点一下信使的总数和性能吧，有性能下降的个体就修好，实在坏得太严重到影响其他个体的地步的才清理掉。人偶也顺路帮我看一眼，那东西没人盯着有点危险。”芙洛伦领了命，撑起小脑袋索要了父亲的一个吻作为跑腿费，这才一扑腾飞起来，一溜烟儿消失在了花园的围墙后。

花园里的异常消失了，猎人很快便听见了灰烬如释重负地舒了一口气——虽然他仍在很努力地在隐藏这个表现。

“灰，你还好吗？”

灰烬人应声一激灵，随后快速镇定下来，回答道：“啊、啊，我很好。我们接下来做什么？”

（不，他不好。不处理一下的话会留后遗症的。他的精神太敏感了，现在教他秘法恐怕……不对，为什么他这一次看见我们的反应比上一次激烈这么多？不，应该说，为什么他上一次看见我们会那么稳定？）

猎人思索了片刻，决定先把秘法的事情放一放。

“你介意我碰你吗？我需要触碰一下你的头部。我保证这个过程是无害的。”

灰烬疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，点点头。

“好的。别紧张。”

得到了灰烬人的许可，猎人把手放在灰烬的头部两侧，延伸自己的内在之眼去触碰灰烬的思维。虽然这个过程实际上并不需要他接触灰烬，但他相信一点肢体接触也许可以减少灰烬人的不安。月之主小心谨慎地用思维的触须轻触这个刚被不可名状之景轰炸过的大脑，理清紊乱的信号、修补被破坏的神经元，让它回归平稳、健康的状态。他还引导灰烬产生了些许受到支持的感觉，希望感受到来自他的理解和陪伴可以抚慰他们父子俩带来的创伤。

灰烬人随着他放下手抬起了头，表情显得有些不可思议。他感觉到了精神上的负担烟消云散，从他的反应来看那令他感觉很好。

“……谢谢你？……”小灰人相当地疑惑，“但是，你是怎么……？”他是如此地疑惑，以至于都不知道该如何发问了，只是不明所以地在空中干比划着。

“如果你是想问技术层面上我是怎么做到的，那我就不能说了。你听了之后我八成要功亏一篑。”猎人打趣地笑了一下，“如果你问的是这么做的契机……我就直说吧，我看见你在那些触手和芙洛伦的真身前显得不太舒服。”

“这是正常的反应，毕竟我们物种不同，而且我的物种比较超常规。”猎人立即补充说明，以防止灰烬人又习惯性地责怪自己，“人类看见我们这样的物种时大多会产生精神上不适的反应，只是各人的敏感程度不一样。你比你前辈好些，你前辈第一次看见我的真身时还是用薄纱布半蒙着眼睛的——他吓昏了，我抢救了一天他才缓过来（真人真事（笑））。他训练了很久才能正眼看我的。”

“那……这个能治吗？”

“这个不是病啦。多和我们相处熟悉我们能有所改善，毕竟当‘未知’变成‘已知’时就不可怕了。”

猎人略微顿了顿。他直视骑士清澈的灰眼睛，希望能确保自己接下来的话语能得到充分的传递。

“除此之外，以后如果你有哪儿不舒服了就说出来，不要像刚才那样硬扛着，尤其是和我们相处的时候。感到不适并不是什么可耻的事情，寻求帮助也不是。更何况朋友间互相关心、互相帮助理所应当，你需要我帮什么忙我都没问题。”

（更何况你的任何状况都是我这边的问题……）

~~（看看你啊，芙洛尔。你要从什么时候起才能停止伤害你所在乎的人？）~~

灰烬人的眼神迷离了起来，似乎在消化这个信息。对他而言这大概是个全新的概念吧，毕竟灰烬人们原本就仅是作为柴薪的容器被唤醒，像灰烬这样毫无记忆地醒来的个体更是纯粹的容器。没有人会在意一个容器的感受，也没有人会去唤起必将毁坏的容器对自身的爱惜。

片刻后，灰烬挠了挠头，露出了一个憨憨的傻笑，不知道他到底听明白了没有。

“我会记住的。不过，你说了‘互相’，所以这个对你也是同理，对吗？”

“嗯？”

灰烬收了笑，认真了起来：“在刚才你为我强化的时候，我……看到了你——……的状态。”

“……所以你的确看见了。”

“我发誓我是无意的！ ……上一次看见你那样还是我们第一次见面的时候，还有芙洛伦走失的时候。”

骑士那清澈的灰眼睛直视着猎人，让诚实的情感与话语充分地传递过来。

“你有哪里难受的话，也请不要强撑着。”

~~（赫——）~~ ~~~~

【“你哪儿难受就直说，我在这儿呢。”】一位拥有着同样的、认真的脸庞的骑士曾在久远的过去这么说道，同样的、清澈的灰眼睛中倒映着一位绿眼睛的菜鸟猎人，或者一只躲在绿眼睛的猎人皮里的怪物。可是那是很久以前了，那个骑士也已经不在很久了。

在那之后，还有谁曾对我说过这样的话吗？猎人不由自主地自问。他感觉身体内的一处巨大的空洞正被像余火一样温热、像灰烬团一样蓬松的什么填补。他惊异于自己的身体的最深处竟有一个如此巨大、如此古老的空洞，直到被填充才察觉它理应——也可能是曾经，抑或是一直——带来的疼痛、寒冷与空虚感。它太宽、太深也太久远了，灰烬送给他的填充物只够补上一个小角落，但能把这一个小角落塞得满满当当、温暖又柔软，让猎人觉得好多了，不是很冷了，也没那么疼了。

他想要更多温暖又柔软的东西。

“猎人？猎人你还好吗？”灰烬的呼唤声叫醒了他。猎人意识到自己发起了呆，晃晃脑袋清醒了一下自己。“我没事，只是……想起了些事情。谢谢你。”他对灰烬笑了，半调侃半认真地说：“你提醒了我很重要的事情，我应当永远铭记与感恩你。”“别啊，你这话就说得太重了……”小灰人脸上的余火“唰”地一下烧了起来，就像刚才听完芙洛伦揭傲娇老父亲的底时那样泛起了微微的红光。

“啊不过，话说回来，”骑士又想起了什么，脸上的余火退了下去，“这是你一开始就打算给我看的事物吗？还是你有其他的什么呢？”

噢，对，秘法。不过，看过了灰烬的表现，猎人认为自己有必要重新评估让他以何种方式接受多少上位者的知识了。

（话又说回来了，他之前为什么会那么稳定呢？……）

“我改主意了，这次就先不给你展示了。你今天已经看了很多了，刚才还受了那种精神伤害，回去好好休息一下吧。”

但是，还没完。他有了一个更好的主意。

“你下次来时我再给你看。”猎人狡黠地眨眨眼睛。

“哦，好吧……”灰烬看上去有点小失望。很好，这正是猎人想要看到的。

“对了，你走之前我给你的剑做一下神血宝石镶嵌槽吧，那是我之说好的要给你的武器做的强化。”猎人决定再加大一下力度，“亚楠地区出产的神血宝石是含有特殊力量的镶嵌用宝石，不同的宝石有不同的效果，可以让你的剑更加锋利。但是我这儿的宝石刚被信使整丢了，它们现在正在找，等你下次回来他们也该找到了。镶嵌槽我可以给你先做好，这样你下次过来时就可以直接镶嵌了。”

“哦哦，好的！”灰烬看起来又提起了兴趣。好极了，正中猎人下怀。

（完美。这样他就会再来一次了。有了一个“下次”就会有更多的“下次”，只要能让他多来几次——……）

（ **只要能让他多在梦境停留久一些，他就不会那么快地去赴死了。** 我怎么早没想到？虽然他终究会离去，但是只要能——只要能——）

~~（为什么不把他永远留~~ 不，芙洛尔。不。）

“来吧，我们回大宅。”猎人笑着对灰烬做了一个“请”的姿势——那是一个谋划顺利进行时会露出的笑。

* * *

“你要回去了吗？可是我们还有好多事没做呢！”在篝火边，已变回人形的芙洛伦忽闪着一双可怜巴巴的大眼睛望着灰烬人，手上还揪着他腰上的束剑带不肯放开。

“我们已经一起做了很多了，你让灰烬休息一下吧。”猎人站在孩子的背后提醒道。

“别担心，我以后还会回来的，我保证。”灰烬笑着摸了摸小家伙白光灿灿的脑袋，“以后我也许还会回来很多次呢！到时候我们再一起玩吧。”

又一次地，猎人笑了。

芙洛伦嘟起了嘴：“你发誓！”

灰烬骑士立正站好，捂着心窝笃定地宣布：“我以无火者、探王者和骑士的身份发誓。”

猎人的笑意更浓了。也许在旁观者看来，这个藏着预谋和欲望的笑容会比以往的更阴森吧。

芙洛伦对骑士的誓言满意了，终于是松开了手。“食言的坏东西要遭雷劈哦！”小神仙稚气十足地威胁道。

“知道啦。”灰烬报之以一笑，随后向猎人点头致意：“今天真的很感谢。以后还是要叨扰了。”

“哪儿的话。想来随时来就是。”

“那么，我告辞了。”

“嗯，下次再见。梦境护佑你。”

带着星火的尘雾卷起，灰烬骑士宽厚的身影便消失在了螺旋剑的火光之中。失去了贵客身上温存的气息，整间宅子立刻冷清了下来。

芙洛伦老气横秋地叹了一口气：“我已经开始想他了。”

“别泄气啊，”猎人将手臂环上年轻人的肩膀，“他答应了会回来的。”

“他会回来的。”梦境领主脸上的笑意越发阴沉。虽然他没能教成秘法，但他与灰烬正以其他的方式建立连接。他体内的巨大空洞自打他意识到它的存在便不断地通过疼痛、寒冷和空虚感强调自己的存在。好在他知道有什么能减轻他的疼痛、驱散他的寒冷、填补他的空虚。食髓知味，他渴求着更多。

他会获得更多的。他对此很有把握。

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *猎人从成为猎人之前起就很喜欢红茶，也从那时起一直很讨厌甜的东西。他连喝黑咖啡都拒绝放糖，美其名曰“追求本真”。  
> **花茶的主要消耗者是前辈。他还是个重度糖分依赖症患者。他在怀孕过程中口味变得越来越淡，生完孩子以后也没再像以前那么嗜甜，但壁橱里没有带甜味的东西时还是会发脾气。他喜欢咖啡的气味但是很讨厌喝咖啡。  
> ***芙洛伦的口味随妈，还是怀孕前超重甜口的版本（小孩嘛）。他如果短时间内摄入过量的巧克力/可可粉会引起中毒反应，表现为剧烈的呕吐甚至吐血，然而他又特别喜欢可可的味道而总是想着偷吃。猎人和前辈（在世时）会极其严格地监控他的可可摄入。然而奇怪的是，他的双亲都没有类似的问题。  
> ****这一家人全是猫舌头。其实现在的小灰人也是。  
> *****猎人在给灰烬升级时的念诵是防火女升级台词的改版，使用了的防火女的台词参考了b站上一个翻译得比较文艺的版本。通俗点的翻译和对比大概是这样的：  
> 防火女原版：让这些被剥离容器的灵魂——多样分化的显现——被火焰净化，深入我的体内，遁入火焰无法触及的黑暗。让它们侍奉新的主人，栖息于灰烬，将他们重铸为新的形态。  
> 猎人版：让这些被剥离容器的灵魂——多样分化的显现——于噩梦苏醒，拜见我的神圣面容，由瞥见帷幕之外飞升入空虚（无知）。让它们侍奉新的主人，在灰烬寻求庇护，将他们重铸为新的形态。  
> ******很有可能会被无意吃掉的设定：猎人父子的“脸红”不是脸“红”，而是脸“白”或者脸“灰”，看上去会有点快要当场去世的感觉，其实只是因为他们的血液的颜色而已。他们的血液在体内时是苍白色的，在体外放置一段时间会变成类似人血的红色或者有点灰白色污浊的红。他们平时脸上的“血色”是类似章鱼和乌贼变色那样的效果，需要一小部分的注意力维持。
> 
> *******关于目前为止在文中使用过的一些符号的解释：  
> →括号（）内的内容是片段的主视人物的第一人称心理活动。比如片段是灰烬的视角则片段里括号内的内容就是灰烬的心里话。  
> →被划掉的括号内容（）是被主视人物因为各种原因有意或无意地压制或者忽视的心理活动，比如灰烬压制自己的恐惧、猎人压制自己想和灰烬交配的欲望等。  
> →厚的（？）方括号【】内是回忆片段。  
> →薄的（？）方括号[ ]的内容是用“内在之眼”捕捉到的信息，目前只有猎人能接收。这类信息可以是通过内在之眼在猎人梦境内窃听到的远处的交谈，也可以是偷窥到的其他人的思想。  
> →花连符{ }的内容是“黑暗”提供的信息，只有灰烬能接收。“黑暗”的设定是由所有人类分得的黑暗之魂衍生来的、不死人与灰烬人所特有的类似集体潜意识的东西，与人性和深渊有一定联系。目前黑暗提供给灰烬的信息大多与了解环境和完成使命有关，譬如地名、boss名称、篝火可前往的地点、物品说明、需要触碰某件物品以推进进程（比如霸王沃尼尔的颅骨杯）等等（目前黑暗的表现说白了就是游戏机制与游戏内信息啦）。实际上灰烬并不是真的“听见”它，而更像是“在未知的时刻早已被某人告知，因而现在知道该怎么做”的感觉或者“受到了某人的引导而产生了直觉”的感觉。所有灰烬人与不死人都或多或少能感知到黑暗的存在并能区分黑暗的暗示与自己的思想。他们对于黑暗的存在习以为常，并不觉得这有什么奇怪的。他们知道其他种族接收不到黑暗，但他们本能地倾向于不向其他种族（包括人类）直接谈起黑暗的存在——也许是黑暗引导他们这么做的？


	10. Chapter 10

（29.5）

（.5.0）

猎人梦境与信使们记忆了一段灰烬频繁出入猎人梦境的时期里所发生的琐事。这一时期灰烬因留恋猎人梦境而不再前进。

（.5.1）

一般情况下，在猎人梦境负责给灰烬升级的都是猎人，不过这一次他似乎决定让芙洛伦来锻炼一下。

年轻人欣然接受了挑战。在父亲沉默的注视下，他信心满满地握住灰烬人的手，让强化的灵魂之光亮起来。灰烬感到这一次触碰他躯壳的无形之手尚且稚嫩，不禁为年轻人捏了一把汗。

芙洛伦开始了念诵：

“离器之魂，万别千差。寤之怵魇，谒我圣容——”

可是，念诵的下一句憋了半晌也没接上来。两个成年人同时聚焦到了中间的大男孩身上，给灰烬人强化这事突然变成了家长检查课文背诵，所有人都在焦急地期待着下一句，把芙洛伦的紧张程度从“糟糕、忘词了”直接升级到了“淦你们瞪我干啥啊忘词了啊要死了啊救命啊啊啊”。

终于，猎人忍不住提示了：“幄外。”

“幄、幄外一瞥！”小年轻的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“幄外一瞥，飞升无明。侍尔新主，趋庇于烬，再塑新形。耶！”猎人本开始满意地点头了，在听到最后那个调皮的音节后又皱起了眉头。灰烬笑着向他摇了摇头，芙洛伦已经很努力了，这次就放过他吧。

强化完成，芙洛伦松开了手，满心期待地望着灰烬：“怎么样怎么样？我做得还不错吧？”

灰烬人眯起眼睛透过黑暗检视躯壳内部。他脸上的笑容立刻消失了。他睁开眼疑惑地问：

“我选的是智力来着，你怎么给我点了集中啊？”

“诶？”小神仙瞪大了眼睛。

\-----

之后还是猎人亲自出马，把加错的集中点回了智力上。灰烬坚持替换而不是补充让他很是困扰。

（.5.2.1）

这一次，猎人认为可以让灰烬开始正式接触秘法了。

“你信教吗？”当他们又一次站在树下的训练场时，猎人这么问灰烬道。

灰烬人认真地想了想，摇了摇头。

“好极了，这会让事情方便不少。我们开始吧。”

灰烬人紧张地咽了一口唾沫，点了点头。从猎人的态度和行为，他推断他将要学习的这项名为“秘法”的技术是严肃而又危险的。就像咒术，如果不秉承绝对的谨慎和永久的敬畏，弄火者就会被火焰吞噬。所以他打起十二分的精神，像在薪王的门前一样严阵以待，准备接受来自猎人的超越思维的教导。

可是，在做足了心理准备后，他得到的指示却是观察和接触猎人的触手。这让他有一种准备好了流放者大刀却被叫去切水果的感觉。

“……我不觉得这和信仰有什么关联……”灰烬泄了气，一边敷衍地摸着在他手边求关注的几条大触手——它们是猎人的右臂变成的——一边向猎人表达自己的不解。

猎人的回应既像是在解答，又像是在自说自话：“在一个比较远的世界的一个偏远小天体上，曾有一位信仰‘慈爱的造物者’的科学家。他研究了他的星球上无数千奇百怪的物种，却在研究了一种蜂类后精神崩溃了。因为那种小虫子会把卵产在其他昆虫的幼虫体内，它们的孩子会从内部吃光别人的孩子的身体——他不相信他所信仰的那位仁爱的创造之神会制造出这样亵渎的恶兽，因而陷入了绝望与痛苦。*”

“……我还是不明白这有什么联系……”

现在轮到猎人泄气了。他改变了回答的方式：“你将要学的秘法和你们用的奇迹形式性质差不多——是我配偶改进的，你可得好好谢谢你前辈。但是秘法终究与奇迹不同，你需要相信的不是哪个金光灿灿的神仙，而是在后方罩着你的哥们儿；在摇过圣铃后会出现的不是阳光与雷电，而是你从没见过的陨石和一堆奇形怪状的触手。我想这对于正经的教徒而言应该……相当地难以接受。”

“我好像明白你的意思了。”

“所以你需要多见识和习惯我们的形态，这样你就能像使用其他奇迹那样理解和想象了。只有足够清楚和坚定的想象才能被铃铛传递，我才能在这边知道你需要什么。”

“就像使用奇迹必须清楚而坚定地想象它会怎样发生那样。”

“你理解得很快。”绿眼睛的男人咧开嘴笑了。

（他的牙又细又尖，再加上那双绿眼睛和竖起的帽檐，他看起来就像只大黑猫一样。虽然是只长着触手的怪猫（笑）。）

灰烬除去了手甲，所以能清晰地感知手中蠕动的湿黏与冰冷。他掌间的粗触须看起来很柔软，摸起来却像坚硬的肌肉。触须光滑的表面像是不断在黑、深紫、深蓝与深红间变换，外侧衍生出的密密麻麻的浅色鳍状和球状附属物看得他有些头皮发麻。他努力克服自己的不适感，握住其中一条触手在掌中缓慢滑动，用手指轻轻揉捏它周身细小的附着结构和稍硬的尖端，仔细地观察和感受这奇异的结构。他感受着它的粘腻、顺滑和冰冷，尝试把它的形态刻进自己的思维，变成“平常”的认知。

（实际摸起来他的身体真的好冰。他的触手能感觉到我多少呢？他会觉得我的手很热吗？他会厌恶热吗？如果我带着余火拥抱他，他会难受吗？）

猎人刻意的干咳打断了他。他抬起头，看见猎人眉头紧锁，神情像是吃了什么味道奇怪的东西。

“你怎么了？”

“……咳，不是什么大事，但是……”猎人的脸在以肉眼可见的速度变白（红）， “你能……停一停吗？你这样摸我感觉好奇怪……”

“？……我弄痛你了吗？”

“不，当然没有，但是……”猎人突然快速转身背对着灰烬，“如果被芙洛伦看见……影响不太好。”

灰烬人疑惑地放开了手，看着那几条触手“嗖”地一声逃回了猎人的斗篷底下。他走上前正想开口问个究竟，猎人却快步闪开了。“今、今天就到这儿吧！我还有事先失陪了。”抛下这句话，黑衣的男人便裹紧风衣逃命似地奔向了铁栅栏门。

灰烬更加疑惑了。

\------------------------

猎人完全没想到他居然硬了，也绝不希望任何人发现他居然被灰烬碰一碰就硬了。在灰烬接受芙洛伦的邀请一起玩卡牌游戏时，他正躲在猎人梦境底部骂骂咧咧地处理生理需求，并在那之后自责了很久。

（.5.2.2）

就在灰烬准备回传火祭祀场时，篝火熄灭了。

篝火居然熄灭了！灰烬急得在壁炉边直打转。他不断地把手放在螺旋剑上，想重新唤起哪怕一星半点的火苗，可是螺旋剑一点反应都没有。几番尝试无果，小灰人终于把求救的目光投向了听见响动而来的芙洛伦，以及猎人——

这场“事故”的罪魁祸首。

“猎人……芙洛伦……篝火……没了……” 灰烬眨巴着被惊恐和焦虑润湿的眼睛，可怜得活像只被猫逮住的小雀。

（好极了！这样他就可以多待一会儿了，多待一会儿也是一会儿啊！）

~~（如果能让他一直~~ 克制住，克制住，芙洛尔。不要笑，不要露馅，不要贪婪。表演得自然些，就像这真的是场意外一样。就差一步了，谨防功亏一篑。）

芙洛伦也吃了一惊，看向父亲寻求建言——他并不知晓猎人的棋局。猎人做出一副意外的样子，走到篝火边装模做样地“检查”了一番，然后皱起眉头作严肃状：“这很奇怪。梦境很稳定，篝火也不应该有什么异样才对。”

（除非我想让它“熄灭”。虽然这玩意儿是火之世界的产物，但是既然在梦里就都得听我的。）

听见猎人这样的权威形象也没有把握，灰烬急得连声音都变得像吓坏了的小鸟：“那、那怎么办？我以后会不会回不来了？”

“别担心，一定还有办法的。”随后，猎人便像计划好的那样对身边的大男孩道：“芙洛伦，能拜托你检修一下篝火吗？也许它会响应你的火焰”“行，我看看。”小猎人充满责任感地走向了篝火，进入了他在老猎人的棋局里的位置。

（虽然利用你有些抱歉——我之后一定弥补你的，我保证！我只需要一点点和灰烬相处的时间……）

芙洛伦端详了一会儿篝火，撑着下巴想了想，转过头来对猎人说：“爸爸，你能带灰烬先生回避一下吗？我可能得用另一个样子处理这个。”

（我永远爱我儿子！（震声）——等等，难道他知道我想——不，他不知道，我很确定。他应该只是记住了我和他说过的灰烬承受不了我们真身的事，小伙子好样的。虽然你是无意的，但是谢了！爸爸爱你！）

~~（如果能就这样把灰烬~~ 克制住，芙洛尔，克制住，别贪。别让他们两个看出你是故意的。如果这一次能成功，以后也一定……）

“明白了。”猎人向灰烬点头示意跟随，“我们去屋外吧。给小家伙一点时间，他能搞定的。”

“好、好的……”灰烬深深地换了一口气，成功地说服自己平静下来。天真又温驯的灰雀就这样相信了他的猎人，顺从地回到了梦境的金丝笼中。猎人平静的引导下奔涌着阴森的狂喜：他的诡计成功了。只要过一会儿让篝火恢复正常，再伪装成是芙洛伦修好的，到灰烬人顺利回去，他的计划就正式完成了。

这是一个很好的试运，将来也将多次复刻。只要他能拖延灰烬人那必然的毁灭，拖住他迈向毁灭的脚步，也许——也许——……

\-------------------------------

灰烬注意到了猎人在他临行时竭力掩饰的悲伤和担忧。这让灰烬感到难过，因而他决定尽量多回来几次。

（.5.3.1）

猎人很喜欢看灰烬吃东西。

他喜欢灰烬在看到陌生的小吃时发亮的眼睛，喜欢他毕恭毕敬地咬下第一小口时的样子，喜欢他在发现是甜食时难以隐藏的笑靥，喜欢看他耐心地小口咬下、细嚼慢咽地提取每一层口感与味道，直到舌头被众多美妙的刺激完全麻痹以后才放开自我大快朵颐，吃完还探出一点点粉嫩的小舌头把嘴唇边的残渣也搜刮干净。只能在梦境里进食的骑士胃口总是这么好，不论什么吃食都能单纯又快乐地享受，还能轻易地感染任何观者，让所有人共享他的喜悦与满足。

（多可爱呀，而且只为我表现。）

所以猎人在每一次灰烬来访时都会准备好不同的点心。从普通的新鲜水果到精致的水果慕斯，从简单的曲奇饼盒子到豪华的冰花色小蛋糕组合塔，不论灰烬何时为何踏入猎人梦境都能在篝火旁的桌台上发现新的花样。腼腆的骑士总会不好意思地推脱，所以猎人总会好心地鼓励他对自己好一点，再多吃一小块，享受这单纯又无害的欲望，在这短暂的美梦里让自己愉快又舒适。

~~（只要让他沉沦……）~~ ~~~~

从灰烬一踏入猎人梦境便下意识地看向放置点心的桌台的那一刻起，猎人便知道，他所喜爱的灰雀在被驯服的道路上又前进了一步。邪神露出了胜利的微笑，并呈上了今天的新鲜石榴。

（.5.3.2）

芙洛伦教了灰烬很多游戏，所以灰烬在没什么其他要事时便会接受他的邀请或者主动提出一同玩耍——后者会让芙洛伦开心到发出白光来。他们一起下棋、打牌、拼图、填色、琢磨有着复杂的规则和道具的桌上游戏、在花园的地面上画出的格子之间跳跃……信使们时常会在芙洛伦的邀请下加入需要两人以上且不需要太多移动游戏，一小群白色小怪物挤在一起咿咿呀呀地争着搬动棋子的样子甚是可爱。偶尔猎人也会接受邀请，但他不会参与不必要的运动，而且严词拒绝所有棋类游戏。

毕生只有战斗的灰烬骑士惊异于世上竟有如此之多玩乐的方式和道具，获得快乐竟然可以如此简单，这些为了玩乐而做出的设计竟是如此地精妙。可是，正因如此，认真的骑士也不时会担心：自己是不是花太多时间玩耍了？这样会不会太懒散了？不过这时猎人就会告诉他：这没关系，适当的放松是必要的，而且他还因此与芙洛伦变得更加要好了。此外，他也能从中得到锻炼，不是吗？

好像灰烬也确实得到了不少锻炼。他在思考如何在棋盘上战胜未尝败绩的月之幼神时——这是他当下唯一会产生“芙洛伦真的是一柱神”的实感的时刻——所动用的脑力绝对不亚于他在理解欧贝克老师的教导时所需的全部智力。

（.5.4）

这一次，灰烬进入猎人梦境时看上去情绪相当低落。他无声婉拒了芙洛伦一起下棋的邀请，用一个惨然的假笑回应了猎人的致意，然后一言不发地坐上了大宅的正门槛，在梦境的冷风中伤神。

“出什么事了？”猎人走到失意的骑士身边，挨着他坐了下来。

“并不是什么大事，但是……”灰烬沉沉地叹了一口气，显得更落魄了，“有一个敌人有一件我很想要的东西，可是不论我杀死他多少次，他都不掉落它……”

“耳朵？脊椎？黑骑盾？说书杖？”

“黑骑士的盾。”

“……我好像明白为什么你最近频繁地带着一身魂出现在我这儿了。”

灰烬人神经质地笑了一声——这不合他形象的怪笑几乎要让猎人梦回亚楠了。“我戴着宝箱怪的头、背着结晶长者的刺剑，我连硬币都捏了。可是他就是不掉盾牌……他明明总是拿着一块盾的……它明明就在那儿……”

猎人郑重地拍了拍灰烬的肩膀，鼓励道：“我懂你。加油，以后一定会出货的。”

快要失常了的灰烬人转过头来，用失焦的眼睛看着他反问道：“真的吗？”

“真的。相信我。”猎人瞟了一眼远处工作台上的血宝石堆，用作为前辈浸透了血与泪的坦然拍了拍涉世未深的后辈的肩膀。

（.5.5）

这一次，猎人并不在猎人梦境内。

灰烬看见芙洛伦站在庭院的浴池边，一边呢喃着上位者语言，一边相当愉快地逗弄着住在里面的信使们。他在手里拈着几只彩色的圆形小毡帽，将它们一个个地给浴池里的小人们带上。得到了礼物的老仆从们可开心了，从梦境的尘埃里捧出几颗造型奇异的多孔石子送给少主人作为回礼。

看见灰烬人靠近，芙洛伦笑了：“啊，灰烬先生。看，我刚给信使们做了些新帽子，可爱吧？”“嗨，芙洛伦，还有信使们。帽子很可爱。”灰烬向小年轻和老信使们点头致意。可是相当反常地，老仆从们战战兢兢地聚作一堆，诚惶诚恐地向他行了一个礼。

这是怎么了？往常信使们对他是十分热情的，见到他总要伸出手臂打招呼，一边咿咿呀呀地叫唤着，一边想要抓他的手和他玩耍，还尝试塞给他各种亮晶晶的小玩意儿。他对这些丑萌丑萌的小哑巴们有种心有灵犀的好感，总会伸出手指让它们抓着玩，坐下来让它们玩他的衣角、蹭他的手臂和腿，或者挨个揉它们歪七扭八的小脑袋——他们双方都很喜欢这种互动。

信使们的反应让芙洛伦也迷惑了起来。“你们这是怎么了，怎么这么拘谨？你们不是最喜欢灰烬先生了吗？”老仆从们面面相觑，互相无声讨论了一下，最终只是抱成一小团安静而紧张地注视着它们的小主人和最喜爱的客人。

（它们好像在害怕什么。）

灰烬总能隐约感觉到它们的想法。“是因为猎人吗？他和你们说了什么吗？”他弯下身子靠近它们，说出了他的猜想。

被他说中了。听见“猎人”这个词，池子里的小怪物们吓得一激灵，互相抱得更紧了。

梦境的少主人发出了“哈！”的一声高亢又短促的不知是笑还是谓叹。“好吧，好吧，”年轻人扶着额头道，“那听起来像是我家老头会干的事儿。老爷子他有事没事就会用各种理由刁难它们，这次多半是见你和它们这么要好吃醋了。这刁老头活该没朋友。”他挨个抚摸着浴缸里几个信使的小脑袋，柔声安慰它们道：“好信使、乖信使，我最爱的小信使，你们最喜欢灰烬先生了不是吗？以后如果爸爸又找你们的茬儿了就告诉我，我帮你们说他，他就不敢再欺负你们了！”

灰烬也伸出手，用小不点们最喜欢的抓手指游戏安慰它们。“猎人不喜欢信使们吗？”他询问芙洛伦。

“他对信使好像有些什么奇怪的意见，虽然会信任它们做事但是对它们没有好脸色。”小主人抿嘴歪头想了想，低声猜测道：“难道是因为它们以前服侍过奶奶吗？……嗯，应该就是了，毕竟奶奶是那种人，还对他做过那种事……”

“他……和他母亲的关系不好？”灰烬试探性地问。综合一下他所知道的关于猎人的过去：被母亲虐待、亚楠、前辈的离开，他真心地感到命运对于这个遍体鳞伤的男人过于不公了。

芙洛伦把头摇得像个拨浪鼓：“很糟。没人喜欢奶奶，她太坏了。不过……”小家伙停止摇头、嘟起了嘴，“老爷子也不应该把气撒在信使身上。它们又没做什么，而且它们一直很爱他。”

（.5.6）

这一次，灰烬开始向猎人学习给武器附加奥术伤害的秘法。

“为什么你的秘法虽然性质和奇迹相似，却只能用你的召唤钟发动呢？其他的圣铃完全不能释放秘法，你的召唤钟释放奇迹的效果也很差……”

猎人猛然抬起头审视他的提问者。他感觉自己似乎经历了一次背叛，他最珍视的朋友似乎抛弃了他去追随一些浮游的渣滓——或者并没有？眼前的友人在他的注视中只表现出了疑惑造成的不安，并没有显现出背叛者的心虚。

“怎、怎么了？”灰烬被他瞪得有点紧张。

“啊，不，没什么。”猎人沉下视线，“我只是……不喜欢迁就某些人而已。不是指你，别想多。你别用我的铃铛作其他用就是。”

~~（你有我就够了。）~~ ~~~~

“噢，哦，好的。我会记住的。”灰烬人懵懵懂懂地点点头。

（.5.7）

这一次，灰烬学会了给武器附加奥术伤害的秘法。

“一千五魂。”

“……奸商。”

“随你怎么说。”

在猎人这里学到的技能十分好用却都很难掌握，必须多次学习才能基础入门，但是每向猎人学习一次都会被他剥削一次灵魂。这让灰烬既憋屈又不解。

“你要我这么多魂做什么呢？难不成你还能拿来吃？”

猎人用看无端瞎闹的麻雀一般的眼神看着灰烬人，把刚从他手里搜刮来的灵魂在食指尖团成一个小块，像是沾了一坨奶油。就在这时，芙洛伦恰好——或许是掐准了时机？——从他身侧路过。只见年轻人侧头、张嘴、闭嘴、上路一气呵成，等灰烬回过神来时，猎人指尖的那块“奶油”已经被芙洛伦一口吃掉了。

看着灰烬人瞠目结舌地傻在原地怀疑人生，猎人嘲弄地笑了。

\------

来自灵魂的营养补全让芙洛伦终于以应有的速率长高长壮了，让猎人十分欣慰。只是过不了多久，他就得出面制止灰烬私底下给他儿子塞小零嘴贴膘了。

（.5.8）

这一次灰烬进入梦境的大宅时，猎人和芙洛伦并不在屋内。他正准备呼喊一声，看看他的友人们是否会在庭院里回应，却听见大宅的后门外传来了隐约的人声。

“妈妈，我觉得一定是爸爸故意的，不然篝火怎么会天天熄灭呢？”

是芙洛伦的声音。但是……“妈妈”？灰烬感到了好奇，轻手轻脚地向后门探去，一边竖起耳朵继续捕捉后院角落里传来的细语。他有些庆幸自己今天换上了法兰不死队的轻甲，因而不会发出刺耳的金属碰撞声。

“我猜老爷子应该只是想和灰烬先生独处一会儿吧。我其实不介意，毕竟爸爸很久没这么开心了。”

“如果你也在这儿就好啦！灰烬先生很亲切，还和你有好多共同语言。你们一定能成为很好的朋友的。不过见面可能会有点奇怪，毕竟你们长得挺像的……”

灰烬绕到了后门边，看见了角落的灌木丛里露出了一角黑色。定睛一看，那是芙洛伦蜷缩在一件黑色的纱丽里，坐在灌木丛底下和某人说着悄悄话。再仔细看看，他的身边却空无一人。

“妈妈，我想深海的朋友了……还有那里的嬷嬷们，还有科斯穆大哥和科斯婆婆。可是爸爸不让我出去……”

就在灰烬思考着是不是不该偷听时，几个信使突然在他的脚边爬了出来，扯住他的鞋子咿咿呀呀地叫唤着控制住他的行动。另外几个信使出现在了芙洛伦的身边，向小主人告窃听者的状。芙洛伦猛然回头看向它们的被告，明显受到了惊吓：“啊，灰烬先生！你——你到了多久了？我完全没注意到，哈、哈哈。你是来找爸爸的？老爷子刚出去了……”

“我其实也没有什么很重要的事情……”灰烬顿了顿，下定决心认真地道歉：“对不起，我不该偷听的。”

“嗯……其实没关系。是你的话没关系。”芙洛伦让出了身边的一点位置，示意灰烬人加入他，“我只是在和妈……想象和妈妈说话。好像有点傻，嘿嘿。”

灰烬踏过草丛与落叶来到芙洛伦的身边坐下。“我猜我能理解。”“能拜托你对爸爸保密吗？”年轻人恳求道，“他知道了就会把这个抢走的。他把妈妈所有的遗物都收走了。”

（“这个”是指那件黑纱吧。也许猎人也是想借助遗物悼念前辈吧。）

骑士拍拍胸口：“我发誓我会保密的。”

芙洛伦笑了。他取下身上的黑纱，简单整理一下后呈给灰烬，示意他可以拿近观察。灰烬顿感受宠若惊，以最高的慎重双手接过了这件属于他逝去的兄弟的遗物，心怀敬意地瞻仰它如夜空般漆黑的渲染和精致紧实的编织，还有上面隐约残留的一缕与自己相似的气息。

“‘环印骑士’的头纱，和一块蒙眼布配套。”芙洛伦摩挲着这一小片夜空的一角，露出了怀念的笑容，“‘他们是人的骑士，他们穿着的黑暗象征着对神的反抗’——妈妈是这么说他们的。他好像很崇拜他们，从我记事起就时常佩戴这个。”

“也许他也想反抗什么吧。”

~~（是我们传火的命运吗？）~~ ~~~~

“我也不知道。可能是爸爸，” 小年轻嗤笑一声，笑声里全是苦涩，“毕竟老头的保护欲那不叫保护欲，叫监禁欲，当年监禁妈妈现在监禁我，谁受得了他。”

（说起来，我好像从没见过或听说过芙洛伦离开猎人梦境。好像信使们提起过他被猎人禁足了。）

灰烬将故人的夜空归还给了它现在的主人。“我想他只是太爱你们了。而且他还经历了……那么多，他一定很害怕再失去你。你有试着和他谈过吗？”

芙洛伦将母亲的黑纱抱在胸前紧贴心口，把头埋了进去用力吸了一大口气。那一定是满满的灰烬的气味。

“他不听，”小水母埋在母亲的衣物里忿忿地咕噜，“他还觉得我是个婴儿。我都已经是青年体了……”

“他也许还需要一些时间，还有更多的沟通。我相信他会理解你的。”

（也许我能和他谈谈？）

“但愿吧……”芙洛伦的声音逐渐埋没在衣料里，滑入长久的寂静。灰烬转过头去看他时，他整张脸都已埋入那一角夜空里，身体在细微地、间歇地抽动。

“上位者没有真正的死亡，”芙洛伦的嗓音在布料的包围中变得沉闷又细小，“当我们在这个位面‘死去’，我们只会上升到‘更高处’。那是在实相层和大梦境以上的、更高层的位面。最后所有人都离开这个位面时，我们一定能在高处相见。”他停了停，继续说：“妈妈不是上位者，他是……灰烬人……不是上位者……”

灰烬展开一侧臂膀，把颤抖的小水母团子揽进怀里。

“该死，我答应了他再也不哭的……我已经是大人了……”

“我相信他不会介意的。”灰烬拍拍年轻人的肩膀。

“我……希望他也在黑天的高处。我想过去找他——”

“不要。”灰烬脱口而出。他不确定自己是否真正理解了上位者“上升”的含义，但芙洛伦的话语中隐含的那种意味令他胆寒。

芙洛伦在他怀里愣了一下。过了一会儿，他才似笑非笑地哼了一声，抹了一把鼻子眼睛抬头对灰烬笑着道：“那是以前啦，现在我已经不会这么想了。不过我还是挺希望他在上面的，这样在最后——我是指，很久、很久以后的最后，所有的时空都毁灭的时候，所有人都必须上升的时候，我和爸爸就能在黑天见到他了。老爷子绝对会哭得稀里哗啦的我跟你讲。”

“比你还能哭？”灰烬人打趣道。小水母佯怒着轻扇一巴掌在他的胸甲上，假嗔道：“过分，我才不会哭！老爷子只是装得一表人才而已，他才是那个一想起妈妈就躲在房梁上哭到人形都垮掉的大哭包！”

“……哇哦。”

“不、不管怎样！”年轻人搓了搓鼻子，有点害羞了，“……谢谢你。”不待灰烬作出回应，他立刻像是听见了什么，紧张了起来：“爸爸回来了，你先去见他吧，我得把这个藏起来。记得保密呀！”

熟悉的皮鞋跟敲击砖石路面的声响在从极远处接近。灰烬给了年轻人一个会心的笑，起身准备去迎接猎人。

（.5.9）

在相处一段时间后，猎人认为灰烬的接受能力放在长期来看还是相当惊人的。现在的灰烬人已经可以普通地直视芙洛伦的真身，看见他的真身臂肢也只会有少许的精神波动了。

芙洛伦倒是极大地占了灰烬人的进步的便宜。仗着自己的真身娇小糯软还“有点可爱”（灰烬的原话——猎人当时是震惊的），不知何时和梦境的灰客人熟络透彻了的年轻人不时地变回他原本苍白色小神仙的样子，一个快乐的扑腾便钻进灰烬的怀里要亲昵。被他这热情的索求感染——也许再加上一点可爱的非人类形象的加成——灰烬也会十分积极且愉快地回应小水母，各种亲亲抱抱揉揉蹭蹭再来个举高高，还用各种好话给小水母伺候得心花怒放。他甚至会很配合地脱下盔甲，让小家伙直接舒舒服服地窝在他柔软的底衣上，连小神仙调皮地钻进他的衣服里时也只是哈哈大笑，完全没有一点僭越的感觉。

猎人觉得他的嘴里像是含了一口消化液一样酸。看啊，灰烬正隔着衣服抱着钻进了他宽松的底衣里捣蛋的小外星水母，让小家伙可以舒舒服服地贴在他的胸脯上，还从敞开的领口探出小脑袋来要亲亲——他居然能占到那种位置！那里面一定暖洋洋的，满满的全是香喷喷的灰烬气味，皮肤一定嫩嫩的，肉乎乎的胸脯因为灰烬十分放松一定会变得软绵绵的——哦，黑天在上，快住脑芙洛尔——那个傻灰被吃了豆腐居然还在和那个死小孩说笑！还让人亲！黑天啊、虚空啊，这合理吗？！

（ ~~可恶如果不是我长得又大又丑咕呜好不甘心好想变回小时候的样子~~ 不不不，矜持，矜持，芙洛尔，你是体面的绅士、是优雅的月光主、是成熟的上位者，你是不会做 ~~馋自己朋友身子~~ 酸自己儿子这种不体面不优雅不成熟的事情的！这种时候就该轮到你出面规整他们的行为了，这样毫不尊重个人边界的搂搂抱抱成何体统？！）

于是，老猎人迈着正义的步伐行军到缠绵作一坨的一灰烬人一幼神面前，提着芙洛伦的小触角把他像提溜一只兔崽子一样从灰烬的衣服里揪出来，一身正气地教育道：“你出来，不许这样胡闹！灰烬是客人，你们关系再好也不能这样钻人家衣服，还随便碰人家身子，你这是耍流氓你知道吗？以后再这样我就关你黑屋子了！”“呜、我、我以后再也不敢了！对、对不起爸爸！”被提溜出来的小水母倏地挨了训，战战兢兢地答应着。

教训完儿子，老父亲又转头去教育灰烬：“还有你！人身上有些部位不能让别人随便碰的，像胸部啊股间啊臀部啊，没你许可关系再好也不能让人碰！而且有人要想在未经你同意的情况下扒拉你衣服裤子——包括钻进去这种的——尤其是裤子，他们是要对你图谋不轨，只管动手就是！男人出门在外要保护好自己，听见了吗？！”“啊，好、好的，我会记住的。”灰烬莫名其妙地就挨了训，一脸懵逼地答应着。

两通话训完，儿子也老实了，灰烬也规矩了，猎人顿感神清气爽，提着儿子心满意足地离开了。

灰烬和芙洛伦都十分地疑惑。尤其是当下的芙洛伦。

（.5.10）

这一次，信使们找到了猎人的旧相册。并傻乎乎地把它送到了灰烬而不是猎人的手里。最终灰烬和猎人一起翻阅了这本充满回忆的记录**。在末页里有一张微缩的、前辈怀抱芙洛伦的相片似乎深得猎人心意，他把它取了出来，好像另有些什么安排。

灰烬趴在工作台的边缘观察着猎人的工作。猎人正拿着一套似乎是测量设备的奇怪物什在一个略显陈旧的计时器的翻盖内侧与那张相片之间来回比划，然后让自己的指尖扭曲成瘦长的锋刃状，小心翼翼地顺着测量的结果切割。他沉醉在怀念的幸福中，嘴角痴痴地笑着，用上位者的语言温柔地对着照片上的人影呓语，像在仍然鲜活的爱人的身躯上绘制刺青一样精准又虔诚。他很快便切下了完美的一块正圆，将其嵌入计时器的翻盖中，又叫梦境生成一片透明的结晶将它封存。完成后，老猎人像个童心未泯的小男孩一样提着成品向灰烬人炫耀，一张大笑脸仿佛在说“我做的，快夸我一下”。

“很好看，做得挺好的。”灰烬满足了他的愿望。

“这个计时器也是我做的，”猎人相当自豪地说着，绿眼睛一亮一亮的，“手工做的哦！不是用梦境做的。当年我们还在外面的时候不时地需要分头行动，那家伙又没什么时间概念，还得靠这个提醒他过一段时间就回到我身边来。现在用来放他的相片正好。”说到这儿，他变得不再满足于让他唯一的观众只是远远地看着，十分热情地把计时器塞进了灰烬的手里，兴冲冲地不知在期待什么。

（他只要一提起前辈就变得很爱笑。如果前辈还在的话……）

灰烬端详起了那张照片。在略微褪色的相片上，一位黑纱束裹、绷带覆眼的瘦削男子正怀抱着娇小的白色幼神对观众微笑，大部分脸深藏在衣物里——灰烬认出了那件黑纱就是芙洛伦藏起来的那件。嫁给月亮的兄弟瘦弱得仿佛能被自己的衣物压垮，枯槁扭曲的手指和皱缩变形的脸颊形同活尸，病变的肤色白得像冷冽谷的雪，覆眼的绷带上还残留着深色的病脓。与他饱经磨难的躯体形成鲜明对比的是他甜美的笑靥，像是在一个阳光明媚的午后带着孩子悠然自得地游园赏花，还俏皮地调笑拍照的丈夫胡乱操心。

（唉，如果有更好的照片就好了……比如你身体健康、露出全脸的时候，可惜这么多照片里都没有满足条件的。猎人一定对你很好，芙洛伦也很爱你，所以你总是笑得这么幸福。我想你也一直爱着他们吧。）

“他看上去很幸福。”灰烬一边评论一边把计时器还给猎人。猎人稍稍愣了一下，旋即僵硬地笑了。这个假笑并不好维持，在他取回计时器、在手中把玩的时候，他的笑容便已逐步降解回惆怅与自责。

灰烬感到自己应该多和他聊聊。“前辈是个什么样的人？”他问。

猎人哼了一声：“一个残酷又固执的男人，为了达到目的能有计划地做出任何牺牲，任何计划的牺牲都绝对能完成。”说到这儿，他又自嘲地笑了一声：“我怎么就爱上了这么个没人情味儿的混账东西？”

熄灭初始之火——这是前辈的最终目的，也使得同为灰烬人的他真正地死去。“可是，他为什么要熄灭火焰？”现在的灰烬深感不解，“这违背了我们的本愿和初衷，但这对他一定很重要。他能为了灭火……做到这种地步……”

（你为抛弃家庭而痛苦过吗，兄弟？你是否有后悔过自己的决定？）

猎人猛然终止了手上的动作抬起头来凝视灰烬人，眼神锋利得如同要剖开他的每一寸表皮直视灵魂。灰烬被盯得不寒而栗：“怎、怎么了？”

似乎是自觉失礼，对方略带歉意地移开了视线。“我……不能告诉你。我已经说得太多了，你不该知道初始之火熄灭对灰烬生物的影响。”他低下头注视手中的相片，灰烬看不清他的表情，“我让他知道了太多灰烬人不该知道的事情，这最终促成了他走上这条路。我已经看够灰烬人消亡了，我不想再害死另一个灰烬人。我不能影响你的决定。”

“你……走你自己的路，自己选择吧。”

（.5.11）

很多时候，三个人并不会进行什么轰轰烈烈的大计划。他们也许只是带着热茶和书卷在花海的枯树下休憩，有时每个人的茶杯上会多出一块猎人放的荷式松饼，有时茶具旁会多出一盒芙洛伦带的游戏道具。他们会阅读、闲聊、辩论或者游戏，抑或只是单纯地静赏梦境的清风与花海的和吟，直到某人开启新的话题。

这一次，是骑士打破了沉寂。

“嘿，猎人。既然你看过我的过去，你能告诉我我的名字吗？”

发话者刚合上手中的绘本。绘本里画着各种栩栩如生的人和动物在互动，书页边还有密密麻麻的注解——芙洛伦说那些是场景里出现的角色和物品在另一种语言里的名称。

倚靠在树的另一侧的黑衣男人直起身子，取下了嘴里的“教堂执事”。

“你的名字是利索姆。‘村东头苏达希大娘家的利索姆’，或者‘沃登菲尔德的利索姆’。为什么突然问这个？”

“老头。烟。”年轻人早就习惯了随时规诫父亲的坏习惯，连从研读母亲的卷轴中分神都不必要。

男人哼唧了一声，乖乖地让手上的烟斗消失了。

骑士低头想了想，回答道：“我只是想知道，毕竟那算是我的一部分吧。”

“那么，你想使用那个名字吗？”

“唔……还是不了。”灰烬讪讪地笑了，“我不太记得利索姆是怎样的人了，也不太觉得自己像‘利索姆’。我只是‘灰烬’，或者‘无火者’，这样就行了。”

黑衣的男人看了看他，沉吟着：“……你们还真是不一样……”

“你是指什么？”

“噢，别在意。我只是想起了赫利——赫琉姆，你前辈，而已。他和你差不多，失忆。在知道了自己的真名后那家伙就要求我用真名称呼他了，如果我还叫他‘灰烬’他就会生气。”猎人无奈地笑了笑，轻轻摇了摇头，“不过现在已经不相干就是了。”

树下又安静了下来。微风拂过花海，唱起柔和的轻歌。

“说起来，你的真名是你的人类名字吗？”灰烬又一次问道。

猎人转过头来看着他的提问者，或许是回忆、或许是茫然了片刻。然后，他的迷茫消失了，只留一片冰冷的漠然。

“不是。我现在名字是芙洛拉起的。”

“那是……你的母亲吗？”回忆起芙洛伦关于“奶奶”的评论，灰烬忽然有些担心自己是不是不该问这个问题。

猎人没有回答。

\----------

片刻后，树下的寂静再一次被打破了。这一次是猎人发起了话题。

“灰，你打算传火吗？”

灰烬人不假思索地点了点头。

“收集柴薪、维持火焰的延续是灰烬人的使命。我作为一名灰烬人必须完成它。”

芙洛伦弹起身来，着急地叫道：“你是说你一定要离开我们吗？”

灰烬人略带遗憾地笑了笑，拉着年轻的猎人重新坐下。“我很抱歉，但是我必须这么做。不过现在也别担心这么多啦，我还有好长好长的路呢，一时半会儿也收不回所有的柴薪。我敢肯定我们还会见很多次面的。”

“可是你终归是要走的。”猎人凝视着灰烬。

灰烬叹了一口气，回答道：“是的，我终归必须离开。我真的很抱歉。”说到这儿，他作出了一副乐观的样子，“不过，我敢肯定你们之后一定会遇见更多更好的朋友的，而且他们一定可以陪你们更久。”

“可是，他们又不是你……”芙洛伦难过地嘟囔着。他看向他的父亲，眼神似乎是在催促父亲赶紧做些什么。

猎人无动于衷。猎人梦境的风停了。

片刻的寂静后，梦境的主人再次开了口：

“我听说灰烬渴求火焰。如果一个无火者真的……得到了他所渴求的火焰，那会怎么样？”

灰烬猛然转过头瞪着猎人，灰色的眼瞳里瞬间掠过无数的情绪：震惊、谴责、质疑、思索、以及一点点隐约的……但是所有的浑浊立刻沉积了下来。他明显听出了猎人的潜台词，却说服了自己相信猎人并没有那一层意思。

“那是不对的，猎人。”灰烬人摇了摇头， “那是摧毁一切来满足自己的私欲，那样是不对的。”

“是吗？”猎人哼了一声，又一次点上了他的“教堂执事”。

（.5.12）

这一次，灰烬学会了召唤猎人的触手协助进行攻击。灰烬在秘法方面表现出了出色的接受能力，学会的所有秘法都能很快地像最娴熟的秘法猎人一样操纵自如。他对这些知识似乎也非常地感兴趣，相当勤奋且频繁地出入猎人梦境，只为听猎人讲述更多关于梦境或外界的奇异知识。这意味着月之上位者和他眷顾之人的联系更加地紧密了，猎人对此十分满足。

在灰烬准备离开时，篝火又熄灭了。芙洛伦和往常一样自觉地开始修理篝火，两个成年人则倚靠在大宅门外聊起了天。

“你最近是不是来得太频繁了？”猎人开玩笑道，“很多时候来了还不干正事，吃喝玩乐，读书、吹水、睡觉。打算住我这儿了？”

灰烬被他的打趣逗乐了，用相似的风格怼了回去：“怎么，不想见我了？是哪个人在每次我准备走时就垮起个批脸，不知道的还以为他儿子出嫁了呢。”

猎人哼笑一声。

两人沉默了一会儿。灰烬人又开了口，这次认真了起来：“我……很喜欢这里。这里很安全，能做很多从来做不到的事情，能学到很多新的知识，还有你们两个在这儿。我喜欢你们，和你们在一起的时光很开心。谢谢你愿意让我留下来。”

隔了半晌，猎人才爆出一声轻声的上位者粗话。感觉到灰烬的视线，他赶忙压低帽子拉起围巾把脸藏起来。

猎人梦境的月亮又变成了明亮的苍白色。

（.5.13.1）

倒数第二次，灰烬发现猎人父子似乎在争吵。

“我说了不行。”尚未见人影，猎人的低吼声便已从门庭前传来，“向我们祈祷的人类一个都不能留。”

“可是爸爸，那孩子只是想救她的母亲而已！”芙洛伦拉着他的袖子哀求道，“她的信仰也不是我们，只是绝望到什么都愿意尝试了而已，即使是这样也不能放过她吗？”

月光领主在儿子提到“母亲”一词时微微蹙眉，但仍然没有让步的意思：“放了她之后呢？让她向其他人提及我的存在，引起某些好奇的虫子的兴趣去连接大梦境、召唤梦栖者，给我好不容易关回梦境的家伙提供再次进入现实的通路？你忘了拜伦维斯和亚楠的下场了？她不值得我冒险，她甚至不值得我们花这么多时间讨论她。”

看着猎人的情绪越发激动，灰烬赶忙插进两人之间：“怎么了？发生什么事情了？”贵客突然闯入，猎人在惊讶之余立刻调整了状态。他揉了一会儿自己的睛明穴，比先前平静而稍显困扰地回答：“和你没什么关系，别掺和。”“有一个人类女孩的祈祷传到了猎人梦境，”芙洛伦狠狠地瞪了父亲一眼，“她恳求神灵治好她身患绝症的母亲，但是爸爸因为她向梦栖者祈祷就准备杀了她。”“她得自认倒霉，”猎人不耐烦地说，“这个病急乱投医的蠢姑娘。有个痴迷追寻外界神的人类教团瞥见了我，开始到处宣扬。我刚清理完其他信众，就剩她一个了。她居然单靠一个人的祈祷就能触碰到大梦境，这种超常奥术天赋者更不能留。”

灰烬被猎人无情的话语震慑到了。他大声质问：“你为什么要杀掉他们？还有一个女孩？！”

“因为人类渺小但是愚昧好利用，”猎人冰冷地还击，“还喜欢召唤所谓的‘神灵’。掌握人类的梦栖上位者能借助它们突破我下降到现实去——没有梦栖者可以离开大梦境，没有！绝不能容许任何潜在威胁的存在，所有已经或可能与梦栖者建立通路的危险因素都必须排除。”

“连无辜的人也要一并排除吗？”

“不然呢？”月光狩猎者反问。

对啊，不然呢？猎人是神灵啊，而且不是人类的神，无辜的 **人** 与他一点关系也没有。

猎人是梦境的神灵啊。这个顿悟在灰烬人的内心中轰然鸣响，一遍又一遍地回音，每一次重复都让它失去一点温度、让眼前的这个有着黑衣的人类男性相貌的生物变得遥远一点、陌生一点。

（可是……可是……）

灰烬快步上前抓住猎人的手臂。他不想放弃，即使失去了请求的立场和勇气也不想。“……那这算我个人的请求，”骑士恳求道，“请不要杀死那个孩子，求你了。如果你要惩罚她的无知，请换一种方式吧。”

猎人看着他，叹了一口气，语气柔和了些，却仍然不可撼动：“这和你没有关系，你不需要有心理负担。”他抓着灰烬的手腕放了下来——灰烬甚至没感觉到自己曾几何时松开了手——然后转身准备离开。

“父亲，”芙洛伦也再一次哀求，“放过那孩子吧。她的母亲……”

“她活不过下一个夜晚。她们将在下一个夜晚一起死在梦里——‘自然死亡’，没有痛苦。也许她们会认为自己不过梦见了死亡罢了。”抛下这句话，黑衣的男主人便独自穿过铁栅栏门，在门后的花海中隐去了。

芙洛伦神情恍惚地嗫嚅着“为什么”，缓缓地倒向灰烬的怀抱。灰烬在恍惚中与他相拥，突然产生了强烈的不真实感：那个黑色的人型生物是什么？他是否真的认识他？他们真的曾度过亲密无间的时光吗？还是之前的记忆都只是一场梦？

啊，它们好像真的只是一场梦，这场名为“猎人梦境”的梦。

庭院里的风变得异常地寒冷。

（.5.13.2）

灰烬与芙洛伦互相依偎着倚靠在铁栅栏门边，观望着远处山岗边缘的巨大蓝月中，一个面朝天空、舒展双臂，与云海上所有不可视的幻梦拥抱的黑色影子。

梦境的主人放开嗓子，让飘渺的无词咏叹调自他的喉咙传响至猎人梦境的每一个角落——灰烬人认识那个奇异的曲调，猎人曾用轻哼的版本助他入眠。咏叹调向着梦境的穹顶上升、响彻，不一会儿，漆黑的远端便接上了高亢的副歌，苍白的底部也补充了低音的和声。以猎人梦境为核心，好像各个方向的所有不可视的梦都加入了这场动人心弦的合唱。

这不是歌唱，而是大梦境的头颅在协调他的身体——当灰烬听得入神时，芙洛伦是这样解释的。月光狩猎者篡取了整个梦界作为他的身体，为了保证自身的正常生息或进行身体的活动而藉此调控每一个梦境。他令梦栖者安歇，使梦行者甦醒，引迷失者至归宿的彼岸，将大祸者困于永恒的沉眠。梦与现实的隔阂因他而坚不可摧。有些人感谢他的庇护，有些人并不在意他所带来的一点点微小变化，有些人憎恨他的控制，却不知当头颅被摧毁，身躯也将坍塌。

灰烬发现各处的无数梦境们都统一使用着猎人的声音，就像是同时存在于各处的无数猎人们一同在组成这首织梦者的歌谣。再仔细听听，每一个声音都带着不同的情绪，有的理智，有的疯狂，有的则同主唱一样孤寂惆怅。也许自始至终咏唱的都只有猎人一人，这只是他无数心意的挣扎的投影而已。

一曲终了，主唱戛然而止，八方的和声也如退潮一样消却。黑衣的主人又面对天穹静默了一会儿，才转身返回。

猎人在门前的两人跟前停下了脚步。“我……不企盼你们能理解。”背负梦境的男人向两位来者——重点是灰烬——沉长地叹息，“芙洛伦还不懂事，你也没见过亚楠的样子。不能再有永无止尽的猎杀之夜了，梦境和现实也必须保持分离。我没法保证所有的上位者和人类都老死不相往来，但至少梦栖者和触碰梦境之人在我的能力范围内……”

灰烬能感觉到这话语背后有万钧之重，但他无法理解。

“她死了吗？”

“哪一个？”

“？？？哪、哪一个是指？”

猎人挠了挠头：“如果你是问的那小孩的母亲，是的，她本就活不过那个晚上。按照约定，我让她在睡梦中安乐死了。至于那孩子。”他顿了顿，做出一副困扰的样子，嗔怪幼神和骑士：“下不为例，听见了吗，你们两个？”

突然被针对的两人大眼瞪小眼。一种介于怀疑与期待的悸动在灰烬的心中涌现。

“她还活蹦乱跳的。我修改了她和她的知情者的记忆与认知，现在她们以为她只是一如既往地向她原本信仰的‘神’祈祷了。”说到这儿，猎人半刻意半认真地做出困扰到胃疼的地步的样子，“她那镇子的人嘴是真的碎，一个人看见她拜了个鱿鱼当天晚上几条街的都多多少少知道了，我还得探半个身子进现实一个一个地把他们排查出来再一个一个地改他们的脑子——我说了多少次我讨厌现实空间了，天杀的。这群知情者里还有好几个熬夜的秃子，我还得先拖他们入梦才能——唔！”芙洛伦一个冲锋撞进了他的怀里，用要勒断老头子的腰似的力度抱紧他。

“你没骗人吧？”年轻的猎人逼问，“你发誓！”

“我没骗人，我对着你妈妈的灵魂发誓。”年长的猎人举起一只手信誓旦旦地说。听完他的誓言，年轻人喜笑颜开，把怀中的紧勒变成了拥抱。

那孩子的性命保住了。灰烬为她逃过一劫松了一口气，心里仍是五味陈杂。那孩子的母亲最终还是离世了。

“怎么了？”猎人注意到凡人的骑士复杂的神情，有些困惑地问。

“啊，不，没什么，”灰烬用一个微笑掩饰心结，“我只是有点意外，你居然是一个善良的邪神。”

“哈，话哪有你这么说的？”猎人被他的笑容骗过去了，麻木不仁地打趣起来，“栖息于梦魇的上位者都富有同情心，我还是魇栖者之首呢。”

是啊，猎人是梦境而非人类的神，能做到这种地步确实是大慈大悲了。现在幼神的芙洛伦已经满足，灰烬自身一介凡人不再具足立场要求他更多。他顿感无力，感觉跟前的猎人还是离他很远——他试着不再思考这件事，否则他将再也无法触及他特殊的友人。

庭院里没方才那么冷了，只是风还是有些微凉。

（.5.14）

最后一次，灰烬开始尝试学习小型雷霆的秘法。

“重来。”猎人的命令干脆又无情。他的嗓音变得比平时还要低沉，话音深处怒涛暗涌，与正在梦境上方聚集的黑云相呼应。

灰烬做了一次深呼吸想要调整心态，但无数次失败积累下来的焦虑已经远超一次深呼吸能够调理的范畴了。一股破罐破摔的戾气倏然冲上颅顶，他举起手中的召唤钟全力一抽，甚至已经放弃了按照正确步骤想象一下蓝色的闪电。不堪折磨的召唤钟发出一声凄厉的惨叫，一如既往地唤出了谬误：一道阳光构成的金色闪电柱在灰烬面前窜出，向着前方推进，最后达到了信仰的极限而消失。

又是一次失败。已经没人记得这是灰烬第几次尝试释放小型雷霆失败了。

\------------------------------------

猎人一把抓起自己的猎人帽狠狠地摔在地上，狂躁地抓挠着底下的头皮，用虐待原本规整贴顺的短发发泄他恨铁不成钢的怒火。“阳光雷，又是阳光雷！你是葛温的情妇吗，那么喜欢那个纸糊的伪神？”他气恼得连上位者的喉音都出来了，使得他粗鲁的指责变得更加接近野兽的怒吼。

（为什么是他们？为什么要用我的回路呼唤别人？）

~~（为什么要抛弃我？）~~ ~~~~

\--------------------------------------

猎人过激的气话让灰烬气不打一处来：“我说了，我就是做不到。我的世界里阳光就是雷电——我在这个概念里活了两辈子——就算现在你突然告诉我——”

“我对你唯一的要求只是接受一个无害的、小小的新知识。”猎人咬牙切齿地着重强调了那两个形容词，“赫利做到了，这个秘法还是他开发的。为什么到了你这儿就——就——！”

前辈，又是前辈。这个阴魂不散的名字就像一道灰烬永远够不到的天梯，而猎人只是一味地站在那遥远的顶端要求他爬上去——因为前辈做到了！那个无所不能的灰烬神仙做到了！天知道他是怎么做到的！灰烬积压的怨气终于被点炸了，他咆哮道：“前辈是前辈，我是我！你是当所有灰烬人都和你老婆一个样，还是想把所有灰烬人都变成你老婆？！”

（我明明已经很努力了，可是我就是做不到……我无法像他那么优秀……）

~~（我为什么这么没用？）~~ ~~~~

\---------------------------------------

（他怎么敢这样说他？！——可是、可是他并没有错，我的确——不，是他先——）

猎人张嘴想要反驳，无数的思潮最终杂糅成了一声无意义的、非人的吼叫。一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声与他的狂吼相呼应，在他身后的远处，翻滚的阴云里打出一丛青蓝色的闪电簇，使矗立在庭院外苍白虚空的立柱之一承受了梦境之主爆发的情绪。石柱在一道耀眼的蓝色闪光后炸裂开来，巨大的碎块与倒塌的残柱轰鸣着坠入虚空之中。

这种蒙蔽眼目的戾气来得快去得也快，猎人所有的眼睛在释放情绪后立刻恢复了清明。他看见了被他吓坏了的友人。那双镜湖似的眼眸失去了神采，恐惧、陌生与疏远正与眼角的星斑一同溢出，流露于灰烬人僵硬的容颜上。

猎人猛然惊醒：“灰烬，我——”

灰烬也一同惊醒了，这要强的骑士立刻收起了脆弱的样子。他咬紧牙关，从口袋里扒出一块小小的骨片当场捏碎。猎人推断出了那个恐怖的可能性，惊叫一声就要伸手抢夺，可他已经慢了。返回骨片的碎裂唤出一阵烟尘狂舞，在迫使猎人抬手自我防护的同时迅速溶化灰烬人的身影。“不、不、不！”猎人奋力挣脱烟尘的侵扰，但是灰烬的骑士早已不见了踪影。

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *猎人说的是达尔文和寄生蜂。查尔斯·达尔文在研究了寄生蜂后开始质疑自己的信仰了。他的原话是这样的：I cannot persuade myself that a beneficent and omnipotent God would have designedly created the Ichneumonidae with the express intention of their feeding within the living bodies of caterpillars.（我实在无法相信善良的、全能的主会创造出寄生蜂这种东西，还明示它们的目的就是吃毛虫的活体。）
> 
> **详见番外：旧相册。


End file.
